Academia del Amor
by Katou Yuu
Summary: Allen entra a una nueva escuela, pero hace de todo menos estudiar cuando los chicos de la academia se comienzan a interesar por él. AU Escolar, Yullen. Actualizado capitulo final!
1. Chapter 1

**Academia del Amor**

 **por Katou Yuu**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: AU escolar, Yullen(?) Harem, clichés...**

 **DISCLAIMER: D. Gray -man le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Estaba en una nueva escuela, tenía otra oportunidad para empezar. Podía dejar atrás los innumerables problemas que había tenido antes y adoptar la firme convicción de dedicarse a sus estudios sin distracciones.

Había contemplado la idea de entrar a otras escuelas pero, sin duda, una escuela para varones le parecía lo más apropiado pues no tendría que lidiar con las molestas y cotidianas declaraciones de las chicas en una escuela mixta y lo que era peor, tener que rechazarlas buscando alguna explicación que era por demás falsa.

No había tenido mucha suerte en el amor, tampoco era que lo buscara (mucho menos ahora con su renovado compromiso con los libros), era sólo que el estar rodeado de chicas disminuía sus posibilidades de encontrar a un novio.

En fin, eso era agua pasada. No despegaría la vista de los estudios. Y aunque una parte pequeñita de él contara con vivir un poco del atractivo de una escuela masculina, no pretendía hacer ningún movimiento. Después de todo ¿Cuál era la probabilidad de tener éxito con los chicos ahí?

Si tuviese algún atractivo especial para los de su mismo sexo lo hubiera sabido incluso sobre la tonelada de chicas que lo pretendían.

Allen miró el papel donde le indicaban los dormitorios y la habitación que ocuparía y entró en el edificio.

Camino por los pasillos de la residencia estudiantil, buscando de un lado a otro el numero de habitación, no lograba ver a nadie a quien preguntar , como podía perderse? era una tontería, decidió subir al siguiente piso arrastrando su maleta, alguien venia bajando las escaleras sin prestar mucha atención que choco con él , el chico le dirigió una mirada amenazante y casi se contuvo de reclamar algo, le vio irse y se maldijo por haberse quedado con la boca abierta como idiota, pudo pedir indicaciones. Subió y comenzó a buscar la puerta con el número indicado, entonces la encontró casi al final del pasillo, abrió la puerta apresuradamente, estaba algo desesperado.

Dentro, había un chico rubio que le lanzó una mirada severa desde su escritorio.

\- Lo siento, esta es mi habitación - dijo Allen entrando y colocando sus cosas sobre la cama del lado opuesto a la que ocupaba el chico.

Parecía haberlo interrumpido mientras acomodaba sus libros en el escritorio.

\- Si eres mi compañero, creo que debo recordarte la importancia de llamar a la puerta.

\- lo siento - repitió mirándolo y caminando unos pasos hacia él - Soy Allen Walker.

\- Howard Link - dijo el otro ofreciendo su mano con formalidad.

Allen la estrechó y vio como el chico volvía a sus asuntos. El ambiente parecía tranquilo, por un momento pensó que era raro que un chico despidiera esa aura de seriedad, pero pensó que estaba bien pues se adecuaba a sus propósitos.

Mientras vaciaba su maleta, sintió la mirada de su compañero y volteó instintivamente, al encontrarse sus miradas, sonrió y abrió la boca para buscar conversación.

\- No está permitido ir con el cabello teñido - dijo Link refiriéndose a su cabello blanco antes de que pudiera decir algo.

\- ¿Mi cabello? ¿teñido? - tomó uno de sus mechones - Te equivocas, es natural - Link alzó una ceja como si no se lo creyera - Es en serio.

\- Tatuajes tampoco son permitidos.

\- N-no es un tatuaje - dijo algo apenado - Es una marca de nacimiento - Link esta vez lo miró con ojos dudosos - Una anciana me dijo que se desvanecería cuando encontrara a mi verdadero amor.

Link dejó sus libros a un lado - Entonces disculpa mi comentario irrespetuoso, como veras me gusta mantener el orden y cumplir las normas al pie de la letra.

Allen miró algo intimidado a Link parecía que tendría un régimen militar mientras viviera en la residencia, no tuvo más opción que aceptar sus condiciones de convivencia.

Vio a Link ir a su escritorio trayendo una caja blanca y abriéndola frente a él dejando mostrar su delicioso olor.

\- Este es un pastel de calabaza, para darte la bienvenida - dijo Link algo orgulloso comenzando a describir el pastel y Allen solo asentía como mono amaestrado. Estaba seguro que Link sería un gran amigo.

\- ¿en serio es para mí? - dijo Allen deseando probarlo de inmediato.

\- Para cualquiera que ocupara tu cama - dijo Link dejando el pastel en el escritorio - iré a la cocina por platos - anunció.

\- Voy contigo, no me caerá mal saber dónde está la cocina - dijo Allen tomando el pastel para ayudarle.

Link lo guió hasta la planta baja.

No le creía eso del tatuaje que tenía en la cara... pero era su problema, mientras se comportara en los dormitorios, no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Al llegar a la cocina, el chico con el que Allen había chocado al llegar, estaba haciendo té. Trató de saludarlo mientras ponía el pastel sobre la mesa y Link buscaba los platos.

\- já! - dijo el chico justo cuando Link estaba a su lado - ¿de nuevo pastel? - dijo el chico sirviendo su bebida - ¿planeas engordar al nuevo? - dijo saliendo de la cocina sin mirar a Allen a pesar de haberlo mencionado.

\- ¿quién es? - dijo Allen viendo pasar la larga y altanera cabellera.

\- Yuu Kanda, ocupa la habitación contigua a la nuestra.

\- Ah... - entonces Allen captó que ese chico era su "vecino"

\- Tiene mal carácter te sugeriría que no te metieras en problemas con él - dijo Link comenzando a cortar una rebanada.

Allen ciertamente creyó lo que Link decía, Link lucía estricto y serio pero si el mismo admitía que Kanda era peor por alguna razón debía ser, no parecía el tipo de persona que hablaba por hablar.

\- ¿Lo preparaste tu? - Allen vio cuidadosamente la rebanada notando que lucía como recién horneado.

\- SÍ - dijo Link esperando una burla.

\- ¡increíble! - dijo Allen hundiendo el tenedor en su rebanada.

Link vio a Allen dar el primer bocado. Estaba completamente sorprendido pues Allen parecía estar disfrutando el bocado y no se detuvo hasta ver el plato sin una migaja.

\- Delicioso... - dijo Allen suspirando, en verdad quería pedir otra rebanada, pero temía verse como un glotón.

\- ¿Quieres otra? - ofreció Link al darse cuenta de cómo jugaba con su tenedor sobre el plato vacío.

\- Oh no... supongo que querrás compartirlo con algún otro compañero.

\- Si no está bueno...

\- No, no, no, es delicioso, quisiera otra rebanada, por favor - dijo Allen sonriendo.

Link sonrió sirviendo la rebanada, y Allen comenzó a comérsela emocionado.

\- Link, se que te acabo de conocer pero eres el mejor compañero de cuarto que haya tenido - como si hubiera compartido habitación muchas veces... Allen estaba lloriqueando sobre las migajas del pastel.

El rubio se sorprendió ante tal muestra de sentimentalismo de parte del albino, al parecer era un chico muy sensible, le ofreció amablemente un pañuelo.

\- ¡Pastel! -alguien gritó desde la puerta - ¿Esto quiere decir que eres el nuevo? - un chico pelirrojo se acercó corriendo a donde estaban ellos - ¡Mucho gusto, soy Lavi! - le tomó la mano – ¿Me dan pastel?

\- Soy Allen - dijo secándose las lágrimas conmovidas por el delicioso panorama que le esperaba al tener un compañero de cuarto que sabía cocinar.

Link asintió y Lavi se inmediato sacó un plato y un tenedor. Se sirvió y se sentó a comerlo.

\- ¿De qué es? - preguntó el chico pelirrojo con la boca llena.

\- Calabaza - dijo Link con expresión cansina.

\- Es cierto - dijo Lavi dándose prisa al comer - me estaba muriendo de hambre.

\- Pero esa no es razón para no saborear lo que comes - dijo Link ofendido.

\- Deberías cocinar algo con carne - dio Lavi llenándose la boca un poco más.

Miró a Allen con detenimiento e incluso entrecerró los ojos un poco al ver su cabello y la marca en su cara, pero no dijo absolutamente nada.

\- Tomaré otra rebanada.

\- ¡Claro que no! ni si quiera la apreciarás - dijo Link defendiendo su pastel.

Allen observó a Link, parecía tenía un gran respeto por la comida, Lavi trato de calmar sus instintos para comer civilizadamente, no parecía mala persona, solo algo hambriento, el también se olvidaba de los modales cuando se sentía morir del hambre.

\- Esta bien Link, creo que Lavi aprendió la lección - Link soltó un suspiro y le dio la rebanada a Lavi quien comenzó a comer lentamente, parecía un niño, pensó.

\- Gracias Allen, se nota que eres un chico muy bueno y puro, como un ángel - Lavi comenzó a lloriquear.

\- Creo que exageras - dijo Allen forzando una sonrisa.

\- Pensé que serias un tipo rudo - dijo señalando la marca roja en su rostro.

Allen se tocó el lado izquierdo del rostro y sonrió.

\- Buenos... los rudos también podemos ser amables - dijo bromeando, aunque Lavi y Link miraron confusos.

La conversación fue interrumpida por unos gritos y lamentos que venían de la entrada. Lavi no perdió el tiempo y se asomó, Allen no pudo evitar acercarse.

\- ¡Ya soy mayor, puedo cuidarme solo! - dijo un chico muy delgado y bajito mientras lanzaba la maleta al piso con molestia.

\- ¡Pero no podré verte! ¿qué será de mí? - decía un hombre de gafas agarrándose del chico con desesperación - ¡Quisiste venir a esta escuela para alejarte de mí!

\- ¡Xlaro que no! iré a verte todos los fines de semana y comeremos juntos de vez en cuando, pero... - el chico trató de quitarse a hombre de encima - Komui, por favor, cálmate, tengo que entrar... - decía ya agarrándose del marco de la puerta.

\- ¡Lenoooooo! - gritó el hombre cuando el chico logró zafarse y cerrar la puerta con rapidez.

Se sacudió y recogió su maleta, se dio la vuelta y encontró a Lavi divertido por el show.

\- Lo siento... mi hermano es... un poco... apegado a mí - dijo totalmente rojo.

Link tosió un poco. - Lo siento, Link, se que te encanta la tranquilidad pero mi hermano se irá pronto - Link no parecía muy convencido, escuchaba como rasguñaban la puerta del otro lado.

Lavi se lanzó a abrazar al chico - Leno! mira este es Allen, es nuevo en la residencia, Link le hizo pastel.

Allen saludó al otro chico, se sorprendió de lo guapo que era, parecía uno de esos idols. Leno le sonrió y no pudo evitar pensar que tenía una hermosa sonrisa - S-soy Allen, Allen Walker.

\- Leno Lee, es un placer conocerte Allen - Allen sin darse cuenta ya había hecho unos cuantos amigos en pocas horas.

Leno se despidió siendo ayudado por Lavi a llevar su maleta.

Allen fue con Link a terminar de recoger lo que quedaba del pastel, Link le dijo que las clases comenzarían al día siguiente, le mostró las duchas diciéndole que debía tener cuidado.

Allen no preguntó más. Y aunque lo hubiese querido, hubiera tartamudeado como idiota al ver a un chico alto y de cabello ondulado del baño. Llevaba una toalla atada a la cadera y una canasta con sus cosas de baño en la mano. El cabello se pegaba a su frente y en un gesto, que parecía pedir que lo admiraran, pasó su mano entre las ondas negras dejando su frente al descubierto. Antes de avanzar entre el intenso vapor que salía de por la puerta para agregarle más dramatismo a su presencia, el chico miró a Allen, le guiñó el ojo y siguió su camino.

\- ... Especialmente con él - dijo Link completando su advertencia.

\- ¿Quién es? - dijo Allen tratando de asimilar el guiño y la inesperada introducción del chico.

\- Tyki Mikk - dijo Link negando con la cabeza - Como sea, los alumnos estamos encargados de la limpieza de cada una de nuestras habitaciones y nos turnamos para limpiar las áreas comunes.

-Ya veo- las normas de la residencia eran tal y como imaginaba, no tendría problema con eso. Siguió a Link de vuelta a la habitación, desempaco un poco, vio algo ansioso su uniforme nuevo, casi se cae de espaldas viendo a Link planchando con su uniforme con una plancha a vapor evitando que se formara cualquier arruga.

Decidió salir a darse una ducha bajo las recomendaciones de su compañero de habitación, esperaba no tener un raro encuentro en los baños.

-Yuu! Déjame ayudarte - escuchó voces, parecía que no estaría solo.

-¡Déjame!

-No! El abuelo dijo que la mayonesa da brillo al cabello!

Volteó y encontró a un chico que llevaba una bolsa en la cabeza y que trataba de tomar el cabello de otro. La cabellera era inconfundible, sin embargo, aunque ya se había topado un par de veces con ese chico, no sabía su nombre.

\- Si sigues con eso te quedas solo - dijo el de cabello largo tomando las manos del otro y apartándolas.

\- Sólo tienes que dejarlo diez minutos, traje una bolsa para ti, se supone que así se intensifica el efecto.

Más negativas. Allen comenzó a mojar su cabello y justo cuando tomaba el shampoo se escuchó un gruñido-

\- Lo siento.

\- Me voy al otro lado - anunció el otro mientras caminaba a las regaderas del lado que ocupaba Allen tratando de quitarse la mayonesa que le habían puesto en el cabello.

Le dirigió una mirada fastidiada y Allen desvió la mirada.

Al parecer había muchos chicos atractivos en su dormitorio, pero ninguno como ese del cabello largo. Tenía rasgos asiáticos y su actitud tenía algo que te hacía querer observarle.

Sacudió su cabeza, ¿por qué fijarse en el chico odioso si debían haber chicos más amables que él? Trato de concentrarse en terminar de bañarse cuando vio que alguien estaba asomado en su cubículo.

-Lo siento, no te había visto cuando llegaste, eres el nuevo, no? Me llamo Alma Karma.

-Ah sí, soy Allen Walker- a Allen le resulto raro presentarse en tales condiciones

\- quieres un poco? Es buena para cabello y tu salud- Allen miro la mayonesa algo dudoso pero tuvo que aceptar y tomar un poco no quería parecer grosero, además un poco no le haría daño. -Estas compartiendo habitación con Link, no? Yuu me comento sobre ti - pudo escuchar un chasquido molesto de parte de Kanda, al parecer le molestaba que hicieran mención sobre él.

-Si, Link es algo estricto pero se ve que es buena persona, nos llevaremos bien.

\- Pues yo creo...que deberías tener cuidado con Link-dijo en un susurro- Al otro chico, le ofreció dulces y pasteles, pensaba que era un buen gesto se Link, pero en realidad solo lo estaba engordando para comérselo, y nadie lo volvió a ver- Allen trago algo de saliva incomodo - Es broma, solo se volvió diabético.

Allen abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

\- Es broma. Pero si engordó un poco - Alma le sonrió - si necesitas algo, puedes contar conmigo, ser nuevo puede ser difícil aquí.

El chico del cabello largo rodó los ojos.

\- Y también puedes contar con Yuu - dijo señalando a su lado.

\- A mí ni me metas en tus cosas - dijo el tal Yuu sin mirarlos.

Alma siguió haciéndole conversación e incluso se quedó en la regadera a su lado. Kanda parecía apresurarse más y pronto estuvo con una toalla enredada en la cintura y recogiendo sus cosas.

Allen también se apresuró, se sentía algo incómodo de charlar en ese lugar como si no estuvieran desnudos.

Alma era algo extraño pero agradable, iban rumbo a sus habitaciones, Kanda llevaba unos metros delante suyo, parecía apurado por dejarlos atrás, se despidió de Alma, Kanda solo le dirigió una mirada asesina al entrar a su habitación. Allen entro a la suya, Link leía un libro, apenas le pregunto si todo estaba en orden, Allen noto que era un libro de cocina y sr tenso un poco, su celular comenzó a sonar acaparando toda atención, se apresuro a contestar. -Donde estas? Ya estás en la residencia? Por que no contestas mis mensajes?! -Neah? - Haces que Mana se preocupe, pensaba que te había pasado algo? -Estoy bien, solo estaba desempacando y conociendo un poco el lugar. -Pero prometí mostrarte todo! Cuál es tu habitación?

\- Una del fondo - dijo en tono vago.

Sabía que Neah se preocupaba por él, pero después del show que había dado el hermano de Leno, se atrevía a comparar un poco. Neah y Mana no eran tan exagerados, pero si sobreprotectores.

Link levantó la mirada, sin querer escuchaba la conversación de Allen.

La noche transcurrió tranquila, al menos hasta las dos, cuando se escucharon pasos, risas y algunos golpes afuera. Allen se levantó y pudo ver a Link a un lado de la puerta. Lo vio salir y encender las luces.

\- saben que la hora de regreso es a las diez - dijo con severidad.

Unas risas llenaron el pasillo.

\- Deberías venir con nosotros, tal vez se te quitaría lo amargado - dijo una voz bastante alcoholizada.

\- ¿Volvieron a saltar la barda? Si se rompen el cuello podrían darse por muertos.

\- Ya, ya. Si no quieres que lo hagamos, deberías dejar abierto - dijo otro que parecía mucho más consciente.

Link entró a su habitación y las risas volvieron a escucharse, cerró la puerta y se lanzó a la cama con fastidio.

\- ¿Estás bien? - dijo Allen acercándose.

\- Sí, sólo con Tyki y Cross, lo mismo de siempre.

Allen se volvió a acostar algo curioso, al parecer también habitaban los chicos del tipo "rebelde" en la residencia, siguió escuchando las risas que se terminaron de perder tras un portazo.

No quiso preguntar más a Link pues parecía que había vuelto a dormirse, trató de conciliar el sueño entonces su mente comenzó a recrear todo lo vivido ese día, se encontró comiendo pastel de calabaza, mucho pastel, mientras Link con una sonrisa malévola seguía horneando, diciéndole que estaría muy sabroso, escuchaba a la voz de Alma susurrando en sus oídos.

Se despertó algo sudado, vio de reojo la cama donde Link dormía, estaba volviéndose loco? Como si algo así fuera posible...

Se despertó algo cansado al oír la voz de Link llamándole.

\- 5 Minutos más.

\- Walker llegaras tarde a tu primer día - le despojó de las sabanas y Allen emitió un gruñido, se levantó y vio que Link ya estaba vestido, realmente el uniforme le sentaba bien aunque más bien le daba más carácter. Se fue a lavar la cara y a asearse para estar presentable, como era suponerse los baños estaban abarrotados de gente,

Allen trató de buscar un espacio pero parecía imposible. Algo desesperado por la hora.

Alma lo vio entrar sin rumbo, lo alcanzó y le tomó la mano hacia donde estaba con Kanda.

\- Buenos días - dijo Allen viendo que el espacio donde estaban ahora parecía despejado, como si hubiese una barrera protectora.

Kanda ya estaba listo, se encontraba apoyado contra la pared, cruzado de brazos y aunque escuchó el saludo, no dijo ni pio.

\- Tienes que levantarte temprano, pero si te quedas dormido como hoy, puedes venir con nosotros - dijo Alma lanzándose agua en la cara sin importarle hacia donde salpicaba.

Kanda bufó y con la toalla de Alma se sacudió las gotas que habían caído en su uniforme.

Allen vio como algunos chicos trataban de llegar hasta el fondo donde ellos se encontraban pero en cuanto veían a Kanda, regresaban como resortes. Se lavó los dientes notando por el espejo lo bien que le sentaba el uniforme, su espalda ancha lo hacía ver aún más alto y su cabello esta vez estaba pulcramente recogido en una coleta.

Kanda chasqueó la lengua al darse cuenta de que lo observaba, y aunque apartó la mirada, este comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

\- ¡Yuu! - llamó Alma con la cara escurriendo de agua.

\- Te veo afuera.

Como por arte de magia, un montón de chicos se acercaron al fondo y comenzaron a empujar a Allen y a Alma.

Alma suspiró al verse apretado entre tanta gente.

\- Parece que él tiene un toque especial para las personas... - dijo Allen notando como había calma hasta que la imponente presencia de Kanda había desaparecido del lugar.

\- Muchos respetan a Yuu - dijo Alma y Allen dudó por un momento, respeto o más bien era miedo lo que infundía? - Es mejor cuando está cerca - le dio un codazo a alguien.

\- Ya lo creo... - Allen se tensó un poco al sentir un agarrón en su parte trasera. Se giró viendo a Tyki que tenía una gran sonrisa.

\- Listo para tu primer día, ¿nuevo?

Allen tuvo una regresión a los múltiples acosos que había sufrido debido a sus desquiciadas compañeras de clase. Las aproximaciones de arias chicas osadas que pensaban que si se comportaban atrevidas podrían ganar algo de su atención...

Se dio la vuelta y le dio un puñetazo a Tyki que provocó que su nariz comenzara a sangrar. Se hizo la confusión, todos se alejaban para que Tyki no les manchara los uniformes con sangre, otro reía y algunos trataban de ayudar al chico. Allen se había quedado nervioso, sin saber qué hacer, pues todo aquello había sido una reacción espontánea.

\- ¡Vete! - le dijo Alma en el oído y lo empujó - ¡Yo guardo tus cosas!

Allen salió lentamente mezclándose en la multitud. Al cruzar la entrada, vio a Kanda apoyado en el marco de la puerta pero no se detuvo, caminó tan rápido como pudo para recoger sus cosas e ir a la escuela.

\- ¡Un chico de primero golpeó a Tyki! - dijo un chico a sus amigos en la entrada, totalmente alarmado, como si hubiera ocurrido un acto de terrorismo contra el rostro del atacado.

Kanda vio alejarse a Allen con paso ansioso y sonrió.

* * *

 **NOTAS: comienza una nueva historia, un AU escolar, veamos la historia de este Moyashi que se encontrará con todo lo que un harem barato le puede ofrecer.**

 **¿Qué les parece ha parecido este primer capítulo?**

 **Katou ha vuelto con más fuerzas ahora que el anime de DGM vuelve.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Academia del amor**

 **Por Katou Yuu**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Mal ejemplo de lo que se debe hacer en una escuela.**

 **DISCLAIMER: D. Gray -man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Allen camino lo más rápido que podía con el corazón latiendo como loco. Llegó a su habitación en medio de la tensión. Link no estaba. Trato de calmarse, nunca había reaccionado de esa manera, pero algo llamado "instinto de supervivencia" lo había impulsado.

\- ¿Qué he hecho? - se preguntó.

Si bien quería dar una buena impresión en su primer día, podía estar seguro de que había causado, cuando menos, una impresión. Tomó sus cosas respirando profundo y se dirigió a clases. "Él se lo buscó", pensaba constantemente, pero no podía evitar pensar que tendría problemas. Pasó las clases atento y hasta con buena postura. Agradeció que el chico fuera mayor y no estuvieran el mismo grupo. Sólo a la hora del almuerzo, cuando todos sus compañeros se levantaron se dio cuenta de que murmuraban sobre el incidente de la mañana. Gracias a la confusión de los baños, muy pocos habían visto la identidad del valiente.

Se dirigió al comedor tratando de aparentar que nada había pasado, no se había encontrado con Tyki. Entró al comedor abarrotado de estudiantes. Vio a Link tan sólo unos metros más allá, iba llenando su bandeja con dulces, y por alguna razón no le sorprendió. Tomó una charola y comenzó a llenarla. Tenía toda la intención de comportarse, pero tomó algo de cada estación y como resultado, su bandeja terminó llena con un surtido de platillos. Link lo veía fijamente; ¿era una invitación a sentarse con él? no dudó y se acercó.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme?

\- Adelante.

Allen trató de comentar nada sobre los dulces, al parecer ambos podían pecar de glotones. Estaba por dar una probada cuando escuchó los susurros de unos chicos atrás de él, comentaban lo sucedido en la mañana.

Link se aclaró la voz captando su atención

\- Parece que te has hecho famoso.

\- ¿C-cómo sabes que...?

\- Sólo lo supuse, tus músculos se tensaron con ese comentario. Te dije que tuvieras cuidado, pero...

\- Oh...eso fue...- al parecer era muy obvio y se avergonzaba.

\- ¡Allen! - escuchó una voz conocida, alzó la mirada viendo a Alma que arrastraba a Kanda con él - ¿Podemos sentarnos con ustedes? - le sonrió a Link el cual no dijo nada, su silencio fue interpretado como un "sí".

Kanda dejó caer su bandeja sobre la mesa como si fuera una manera de protestar por tener que seguir a Alma todo el tiempo.

\- fue impresionante - dijo Alma sonriéndole abiertamente - Tyki anda con dos algodones metidos en la nariz y tiene la cara morada. Sabía que ese tatuaje era porque perteneces a la mafia - dijo dando una mordida a su sándwich.

Allen sonrió nervioso. A lo lejos vio acercarse a Leno, iba mirando sobre su hombro con algo de paranoia. Cuando llegó a la mesa, Link y Kanda parecían extrañados.

\- gracias... - dijo Leno acercándose a Allen - Tyki ha hecho lo mismo conmigo, pero no he tenido el valor de hacer lo que hiciste hoy - el chico le dejó justo frente a la bandeja un bollo relleno de crema pastelera y se fue.

\- ¿Ahora le pagarán tributo por romper una nariz? - dijo Kanda volviendo a su comida con una expresión de fastidio.

\- Pues, creo que Allen es genial - dijo Alma dando un bocado, Kanda alzó una ceja - Tyki tiene las manos muy largas.

\- ¿A ti también? - preguntó Allen.

\- Desde cuando esto es una reunión de víctimas - Kanda bufó con molestia.

\- ¿te ha hecho lo mismo, Yuu? - dijo Allen dejando a la mesa en silencio.

Kanda lo miró indignado, dio un puño en la mesa. Se levantó y se fue.

Alma suspiró. Por un momento pensó que habría una pelea.

\- A Yuu no le gusta que le digan "Yuu"... - dijo Alma buscando explicar por qué él sí le decía "Yuu"

\- Sólo llámalo "Kanda", es su apellido - dijo Link volviendo a comer.

-Ya veo... - realmente Yuu Kanda le resultaba algo extraño y complicado.

\- Oye Allen y si Tyki vuelve a aparecer? ¿qué harás? él no es de los que se quedan tranquilos por algo como esto.

\- Pues que venga cuando quiera, puedo defenderme - dijo Allen con algo de confianza.

\- Yo no estaría muy tranquilo - Link interrumpió - Tyki es alguien de cuidado. Meterse con él es meterse con Cross Marian, ambos son problemáticos.

Allen tomó el bollo de crema.

\- Cruzaré ese puente cuando llegue a él - dijo, aunque por dentro no estaba tan determinado.

Al finalizar las clases, volvió a la residencia. No había visto a Link, o a Alma y Kanda. Tyki apareció de un lado de la barda que rodeaba el edificio. Tragó saliva. Pero él sonrió. Tenía la nariz parchada y, para su alivio, su amigo pelirrojo no parecía estar cerca.

\- tienes agallas, mocoso - dijo Tyki acercándose - nadie me había tomado por sorpresa así.

Allen se quedó quieto. No iba a disculparse, se lo tenía merecido, sin embargo, no sabía qué hacer más allá de esperar que el golpe le fuera devuelto. Por lo tanto, siguió su camino.

\- ¿tienes idea de la forma en que has dañado mi reputación? - dijo Tyki con molestia pues no se había salido con la suya esta vez.

Allen se encogió de hombros. Tyki rio incrédulo.

\- puedes equilibrar las cosas. Una tocada de culo no es lo mismo que una nariz rota.

\- eso crees - dijo Allen mirándolo tan serio como podía.

\- sí, eso creo.

\- adelante - dijo Allen señalando su nariz.

\- o podrías tocarme el culo también - dijo Tyki

Allen se quedó de piedra, aquella petición lo tomó por sorpresa

\- ¿Q-qué?

\- Bromeaba, pero eres más interesante de lo que esperaba, chico nuevo - se acercó a él posando sus manos en su rostro, Allen se había quedado paralizado y sólo reaccionó cuando tuvo a Tyki cerca.

\- Tengo nombre - dijo con algo de molestia apartando sus manos.

\- Oh... sí, por ahí lo escuché, Allen Walker... - Tyki rió - Bien Allen entonces ¿qué harás para compensar lo de mi golpe? ya que no aceptas mi petición y devolverte el golpe no es opción para mi, que te parece...- Allen tragó saliva algo nervioso, prefería un puñetazo que tocarle el culo .

\- ¿Una cita?

\- ¿U-una cita? - casi se atragantó con aquellas palabras.

\- Sí, creo que eres mi tipo - dijo viéndolo bien de pies a cabeza.

\- ¡Claro que no! - trató de negarse.

Allen empujó a Tyki y apresuró el paso hacia la puerta. Llegó a su habitación corriendo. Lo había decidido: el tipo se ganaría otro puñetazo si seguía por ese camino. Unos brazos lo rodearon cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta y lo jalaron hacia dentro de otra habitación.

\- ¡Es él! - dijo una voz conocida justo cuando Allen estaba a punto de soltar una patada - ¿qué opinas Johnny?

Cuando fue liberado, se dio cuenta de que había sido Lavi el que lo había jalado. Se puso una mano en el pecho con alivio.

\- Es perfecto - dijo un chico de cabello rizado evaluando con una mano en la barbilla.

Allen se sonrojó ante la afirmación

\- Te lo dije, sabía que te gustaría.

Allen comenzaba a pensar lo peor.

\- Definitivamente le quedará el traje.

\- ¿Traje? - dijo Allen relajándose un poco

\- sí, somos del club de teatro, hay una vacante y tu eres perfecto para el personaje (y sobre todo para el vestuario que tenemos) - explicó Lavi abrazando a Allen.

Allen trataba de zafarse, no estaba de humor para contactos de ese tipo.

\- Está bien, pero suéltame - le pidió a Lavi que aflojó su agarre.

\- Entonces ¿aceptas? ¿nos vas a ayudar?

\- Aun no he dicho eso... - Lavi puso ojos llorosos y Johnny dibujó una expresión triste mientras sostenía el traje. Allen extendió la mano y pidió la prenda para probársela.

Entró al baño de de la habitación y se cambió. Nunca había actuado, pero tampoco tenía un club hasta el momento, y era obligatorio.

\- sin duda conseguiremos más público si se une - dijo Johnny - además, hacer los vestuarios para él será divertido.

\- Más gente de la que esperas - dijo Lavi - él ha sido quien pegó el puñetazo a Tyki.

\- NO - dijo Allen bien fuerte cuando se vio al espejo en el baño.

El traje tenía unas infames mallas que se le pegaban como si estuvieran pintadas y le ajustaban en la entrepierna.

\- ¿Q-qué ocurre? - Johnny se acercó apremiante, abrió la puerta pensando que era una emergencia y Allen lo miro con las mejillas rojas tratando de cubrirse.

\- ¡Pero si te queda perfecto!

\- ¿Perfecto? - se quejó.

\- Sí, es como si lo hubiera hecho para ti. Lavi le dio el visto bueno

-No puede ser, al menos esto es para un extra.

\- Hay una batalla y unas cuantas líneas - dijo Lavi restándole importancia.

\- lo siento, pero no puedo estar en su club, la verdad es que nunca he actuado... y menos en mallas - dijo Allen quitándose la chaqueta del traje y entregándola.

Lavi y Johnny parecían decepcionados.

\- ¿Sólo una función? - dijo Lavi suplicando con la mirada - el club se está quedando sin presupuesto por eso no podemos hacer trajes nuevos.

\- en el festival de bienvenida seguro se nos unirán más miembros y podrás irte - dijo Johnny

\- ¡Por favor! - pidieron al unísono y Allen se sentía acorralado.

-Está bien, solo esa función- Dijo resignado. Johnny comenzó a llorar de felicidad prometiendo arreglar su traje.

\- ¿Cuál es la obra? -se atrevió a preguntar.

-Es una historia original, yo la escribí -dijo Lavi orgulloso mostrándole uno de los libretos.

De nuevo se veía enredado en ese tipo de situaciones por no poder decir que "no". Los chicos parecían agradables y habían tocado su fibra de "quiero ayudar".

Volvió a su habitación con el libreto para estudiarlo justo después de acordar con Johnny que usaría pantalones en lugar de esas mallas y que claro, él los compraría.

Cuando entró, Link ya estaba ahí. Saludó y se acostó en la cama para leer las líneas, que eran más de las que imaginaba.

\- ¿entraste al club de teatro? - dijo Link mirando con sorpresa

\- Sí, algo así. Lavi y Johnny me pidieron que sustituyera a alguien - dijo Allen rascándose la cabeza - al parecer no pudieron conseguir a nadie más.

\- ¿Actuarás con Leno? - dijo Link

\- No sabía que Leno estaba en el club.

\- sí, su hermano protestó cuando supo que habría una escena de beso con Leno ¿por qué crees que nadie quería el papel? - dijo Link mirándolo con pena y diversión.

Era como si le estuvieran haciendo una novatada.

\- ¿U-un beso? ¡¿Con Leno?!- se le cayó el libreto de las manos, lo recogió y comenzó a buscar la dichosa escena. "Se besaron apasionadamente...".

\- Es obvio que su hermano vendrá a ver la obra para comprobar que "eso" no suceda

-No me dijeron nada de eso.

-Deberías tener más cuidado al adjuntarte responsabilidades Walker- ciertamente Link tenia razón, era como firmar un contrato sin leer las letras pequeñas. Allen decidió ir donde Lavi, esa escena del beso no podía ser, su primer beso debía ser con su primer amor. Leno parecía un buen chico y muy amable pero no estaba seguro de besarle en esas circunstancias.

Lavi estuvo desaparecido hasta la hora de la cena y cuando Allen por fin logró encontrarlo, la respuesta que obtuvo no fue satisfactoria.

\- ¡la obra es una conjunción de metáforas y momentos clave! ¡no puedo cambiar una escena así nada más! - dijo ofendido

Allen ya tenía las manos unidas en ruego.

\- Por favor, si me hubieses dicho del beso ¡no hubiera aceptado! - dijo Allen sintiéndose engañado

\- ¡precisamente! El beso no tiene que ser de lengua, sólo tienen que tocarse los labios - dijo Lavi juntando las puntas de sus dedos como si fuesen las bocas de Leno y Allen y moviéndolas como si fuera un beso.

\- ¡De ninguna manera!

\- Leno es guapo, ¿cuál es el problema?

Allen miró hacia un lado con expresión sufrida.

\- ¿Será que es tu primer beso? - dio Lavi sonriendo mientras levantaba y bajaba sus cejas.

Allen se quedó callado por vergüenza.

\- ¡Qué lindo! - dijo Lavi divertido - bueno, podrías poner empeño en dar tu primer beso antes, incluso si aprendes dará mayor realismo a la escena.

-¡Como si fuera a suceder de la noche a la mañana!- no se iba a enamorar rápidamente y besarle en un instante, era una cosa de locos. Lavi sólo le dijo que contaba con él, seguro alguien le robaba el corazón.

Allen suspiro ya cansado, no tenia cabeza para pensar en cosas como esas. En su primer día le había roto la nariz a alguien, era el centro de atención y ahora esto; necesitaba relajarse. Fue a darse un baño, no podía evitar pensar desganado en lo que vendría al día siguiente.

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 **El segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado. Agradezco todos los comentarios y que reciban tan bien cada nueva historia en la que trabajo. Trabajaré para hacer actualizaciones regulares.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Academia del amor**

 **Por Katou Yuu**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Acoso escolar y drama.**

 **DISCLAIMER: D. Gray -man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

El baño estaba vacío. Pensó que podría despejar su mente, sin embargo, sus pensamientos no lo dejaban.

Los chicos del lugar eran bastante atractivos, sin embargo, él estaba ahí completamente dispuesto a dedicarse a sus estudios (aunque el primer día lo arrastrara a otro camino).

Se desvistió y abrió la regadera. Y simplemente no podía concentrarse. Sus pensamientos pasaban por la propuesta de Tyki. Sacudió la cabeza y tomó el shampoo algo molesto por considerarlo. ¿Cómo podría entregarle su primer beso a ese tipo? No estaba tan desesperado. Al eliminarlo de sus posibilidades, pensó en Leno. Era bastante guapo. Tal vez no era lo que precisamente llamaría "su tipo", pero tampoco podía decir que le parecía aberrante besarle.

Kanda llegó a sus pensamientos, con su cabellera brillante y espalda ancha. Sólo había escuchado su voz un par de veces pero en esas ocasiones no podía dejar de prestarle atención.

Sacudió su cabeza apretando el jabón que resbalo de sus manos y rodo por el suelo llegando a otra regadera. -he? Parece que se te cayó el jabón, mocoso. Allen se asomo casi ni había prestado atención de quien pudiera estar allí. Era un chico pelirrojo, Link le había hablado sobre él. -Disculpa me puedes pasar el jabón.

-Ven a recogerlo, tú fuiste quien lo lanzó - dijo en un tono burlón mientras seguía enjugándose bajo la regadera. Allen se preguntaba seriamente que hacer, debería buscar otro jabón -¿ O es que eres un cobarde?

Allen apretó los puños y se acercó a recoger el jabón. Sin esperarlo, cuando lo tenía en su mano, el chico pelirrojo lo tomó del brazo y lo puso contra la pared dejando su ostro muy cerca de él.

Trató de zafarse pero el chico apretó su muñeca y la puso contra los azulejos. Con la otra mano trató de empujarlo pero esta también fue atrapada y terminó reuniéndose con la otra justo arriba de su cabeza dejándolo a merced de Cross.

\- ¿Qué pasa? estoy esperando que me rompas la nariz - dijo burlón.

Allen trató de patearlo pero con un movimiento, Cross separó sus piernas ayudado por el agua haciendo resbalar su pie.

\- ¡Suéltame idiota! - dijo Allen forcejeando tanto como su equilibrio se lo permitía.

Cross solo sonrió ante sus gritos y sus intentos fallidos por librarse, dirigió una de sus manos al rostro de Allen apretando su mandíbula, se quejo un poco por el dolor.

\- ¿Estoy esperando o realmente solo fue un golpe de suerte? - aflojó su agarre bajando su mano lentamente por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho donde sus dedos decidieron comenzar a entretenerse con sus tetillas, trato de forcejear, se mordió el labio tratando de ahogar un gemido, Cross parecía divertirse -¿Creíste que te saldrías con la tuya como si nada, mocoso? Creo que necesitas conocer quién manda aquí - y entonces logro arrancar un gemido de sus labios y soltó a Allen dejándolo resbalar al suelo - Esto es solo una advertencia.

Allen se vio libre y lo único que se le ocurrió fue lanzarle el jabón que tenía en la mano. Este golpeó la espalda de Cross, pero sólo lo hizo voltear y reír.

\- No te enojes... si quieres, podemos vernos fuera y podría darte más.

Allen lo vio irse. Estaba enojado con sí mismo y lo único que cruzaba en su mente era buscar una forma de vengarse de aquel idiota. Por el momento, la molestia podía mucho más que la vergüenza de haberse sentido extrañamente bien cuando ese tipo lo había tocado.

La próxima vez, sin duda, le rompería la nariz.

Terminó de salir del sitio, para su suerte no había nadie que pudiera haber visto aquel vergonzoso momento, no podía evitar maldecir entre dientes a Cross, eran ellos los que lo provocaban y el solo se había defendido y ahora era el centro de atención.

Llegó a su habitación y Link leía un libro en su cama, apenas alzó la mirada notando su estado alterado.

\- ¿Sucedió algo Walker?

\- Nada - Link volvió su mirada a su libro entonces - ¿Tan peligroso es meterse con Tyki? - lanzó la pregunta tratando de parecer casual.

\- Más que peligroso es molesto.

Allen se echó pesadamente en la cama, bien, eso parecía que lo acaba de comprobar. Se trató de dormir tratando de no agobiarse con el día de mañana.

Ya a la mañana siguiente se había quedado dormido de nuevo y eso que pretendía levantarse temprano. El baño abarrotado nuevamente, Alma le hizo seña para que se acercara, no le quedaba más opción, pensó. Kanda terminaba de arreglar su cola de caballo, trataba de no ver mucho a través el espejo, Kanda se había dado cuenta de que era observado y la lanzó una mirada asesina y se decidió marchar dejándolos a merced de la multitud.

\- ¡No!¡ Kanda! - dijo Alma tomándole la manga y tratando de terminar de cepillarse los dientes.

Alma se le colgó a Kanda y no tuvo más remedio que quedarse ahí, cruzado de brazos, mirando a la pared mientras a sus espaldas estaba Alma con el cepillo de dientes.

Allen agradeció internamente, aunque lamentaba que Kanda tuviera que hacer de guardián. Cuando se secó la cara y levantó la vista en el espejo vio como Cross le sonreía al otro lado de la habitación. Respirando lo más tranquilo que podía, tomó su cepillo y comenzó a lavarse los dientes, sin embargo, cada vez que alzaba la mirada, Cross se encontraba más y más cerca de él en la multitud, hasta que sintió un empujón en sus caderas y un bulto extraño en su trasero.

Allen apretó los dientes, y en un segundo, subió la mirada, comprobó que era Cross, sacó el cepillo de su boca e hizo su cabeza hacia atrás logrando golpear a Cross en la barbilla y haciendo que se mordiera la lengua sin querer.

El pelirrojo se hizo hacia atrás por instinto, cubriéndose la boca.

Alma tenía los ojos como platos y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer, después de haber visto tal descaro, fue apretar la pasta dental sobre Cross dejándole bien mentolado el uniforme.

Kanda puso los ojos en blanco, tomó del brazo a Alma y a Allen y los apresuró a salir del baño.

Hizo que los chicos se apartaran e incluso quitó a algunos a empujones de su camino mientras arrastraba al par de idiotas. Llegaron cerca de las escaleras no había nadie cerca, Kanda los soltó.

Alma reía y Allen no podía evitar sonreír, se había sentido bien, aunque no pensaba en las consecuencias de ese acto tan osado.

\- Se puede saber ¿qué demonios estabas haciendo? - tomó a Alma de los hombros y lo sacudió - Que el estúpido Moyashi se meta en problemas es su asunto - vio de reojo a Allen lanzándole una mirada asesina.

\- Pues no creo que estuviera de más, además Allen es nuestro amigo, por eso lo ayudé.

\- ¿A-amigo? - dijo Kanda casi perdiendo la paciencia - ¿Cuando acepte ser amigo de este Moyashi idiota?! No quiero verme arrastrado con él ¡Tsk!

\- ¡Kanda! cálmate - Allen trató separarlo de Alma quien se quejaba del agarre - Lo siento, no quería que se vieran envueltos en esto, yo aceptaré la responsabilidad de esto.

\- Aunque te crucifiques, Alma ya está metido en esto. - Kanda soltó a Alma.

\- Entonces ¿no podemos hacer nada? - dijo Allen mirando a Kanda fijamente, él retiró la mirada de inmediato.

Kanda suspiró fastidiado, el alboroto en el baño comenzaba a extenderse. El problema no le importaba, pero ahora que Alma estaba dentro, tendría que meterse.

\- No tengo idea, nadie los había enfrentado, así que tendrás que averiguarlo tú solo.

\- No es tan grave. No son tan tontos como para hacer algo tan malo, al menos no si los van a descubrir - dijo Alma restándole importancia

\- Si estás tan tranquilo, perfecto, podrán con el asunto - dijo Kanda mirando a Alma cruzándose de brazos - ya me harté de hacer de guardaespaldas - Y se fue, aunque había duda en sus pasos.

\- Lo siento, no pensé que se molestaría contigo - dijo Allen

\- No pasa nada, él también quería entrar en la pelea... sólo se ha molestado porque no quiero su ayuda - dijo Alma sonriendo

Allen trataba de encontrarle sentido alguno al comportamiento de Kanda, pero si estaba molesto, Alma no parecía convencido, solo le sugirió cuidarse las espaldas.

\- El problema es que Cross no es como Tyki, a Cross le gusta hacer escándalo - parecía que entonces si era peor, eso lo podía determinar por la manera en que se le había acercado - Trata de no quedarte solo Allen - dijo Alma despidiéndose para alcanzar a Kanda.

Allen miró a los lados, venían un par de chicos riendo, se apresuró a subir a buscar sus cosas y marcharse al salón de clases.

Ya lo del baño era la comidilla del día. Algunos murmuraban que Cross Marian quería la sangre fresca del responsable. El profesor Reever entró al salón y todos callaron. Allen tuvo un momento de paz mientras atendía a la clase.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo miró a los lados, no quería demostrar temor pero ya no quería más problemas de los que se había ganado por su comportamiento impulsivo.

No vio a Cross Marian ni a Tyki Mikk, no sabía si esa era buena o mala señal. Llenó su bandeja y buscó donde sentarse, había un lugar en una mesa en la esquina.

\- Walker - Link lo llamó al ver que había pasado de él.

\- ¿Link? - entendió lo que estaba haciendo - L-lo siento Link no quería involucrarte a ti también.

\- Toma asiento - ordenó.

\- Ya debes saber lo que pasó.

\- ¿Que tu y Alma Karma humillaron a Cross Marian con ayuda de Kanda Yuu?

\- ¡No, te equivocas! Kanda no hizo nada, sólo... - Allen guardó silencio y se sentó al ver que Link lo miraba seriamente.

\- Aunque Kanda no esté en el embrollo, parece que los rumores indican que sí - dijo Link

Allen sabía que eso no le iba a agradar a Kanda.

\- Aclararé las cosas - dijo Allen jugando con su tenedor dentro de la ensalada de papa que se había servido - iré a la dirección.

\- No importa - dijo Link negando con la cabeza como si estuviera por regañar a alguien muy estúpido - Para tu mala fortuna, el reglamento de la escuela no aplica en las residencias, si Tyki o Cross te fastidiaran aquí, tendrían problemas, pero, al parecer ellos lo saben y por eso aprovechan la residencia. No te queda más que esperar su respuesta - dijo Link sacando un recipiente de una bolsa de tela - prueba esto.

Link destapó una deliciosa visión. Choux rellenos de crema pastelera.

\- Dime si hay alguna diferencia en la crema respecto a la del bollo que Leno te dio ayer - dijo Link

\- No creo que sea momento de hacer crítica culinaria - dijo Allen algo preocupado.

\- De nada te servirá agobiarte mientras estés aquí. Necesito que evalúes, necesito mejorar mis recetas.

\- ¿Aún más? -dijo Allen algo incrédulo, lo poco que había probado de Link le parecía fantástico - Esta bien - dijo resignado a tomar el pastelillo y darle una probada. No se dio cuenta de en qué momento las voces a su alrededor se habían apagado, la masa tan esponjosa, la crema era tan perfecta, tan dulce y ligera. No pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas se asomaran en sus ojos.

\- Walker.

\- Esto es celestial Link - se llevó una mano a la boca como si quisiera contener un llanto. Link sonrió algo sorprendido realmente había acertado con Allen, era alguien que realmente amaba y respetaba la comida.

Ese breve momento en el comedor fue suficiente para hacerle soportar el resto del día, al parecer el día no podía ser tan malo, agradecía a Link por darle algo tan bueno. Al salir de clases fue arrastrado por Lavi quien estaba ansioso por ensayar lo acordado, eso le recordaba que no había leído el libreto y lo había dejado en su habitación.

\- I-iré a buscarlo.

\- Pero tenemos uno de sobra.

\- No, yo iré por el que me diste - quería obtener más tiempo para repasar algo y no parecer idiota.

Fue rápidamente a la residencia dejando sus cosas de lado entonces notó algo raro sus cajones estaban desarreglados y su cama también. Se asomó a ver los cajones vacíos y encontró una nota.

"Al parecer la ropa interior crece de los arboles..."

Miró sus cajones vacíos y lo comprendió. Al asomarse por la ventana, vio en los árboles del patio había una multitud de telas coloridas. No podían ser otra cosa más que sus calzones.

Por fin había entendido lo que le habían advertido. Las cosas serían más fáciles si tan sólo Tyki y Cross llegaban a golpearlo, pero fastidiarle de esa manera se podía prolongar por un buen rato y, por sobre todo, no los iba a meter en graves problemas.

Bajó de su habitación con la canasta de la lavandería y fue a buscar una escalera a la bodega. Tenía que recoger su ropa antes de que el resto de sus compañeros volviera, así podía dejar el plan de esos idiotas a medias.

Fue hacia el árbol y colocó la escalera asegurándose de no dejarla floja, subió e incluso tuvo que montarse en una rama para poder alcanzar la ropa que estaba más abajo. Justo cuando estaba por recoger todo, escuchó el sonido de la escalera chocando contra el piso.

Tyki y Cross se alejaron riendo, al parecer, la habían tirado a propósito.

* * *

 **NOTAS: He dejado este capítulo en suspenso, ¿logrará bajar Allen del árbol, recuperará su ropa interior? ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Academia del amor**

 **Por Katou Yuu**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: amor, bromas, tocamientos indebidos y nada de estudio.**

 **DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Bufó con molestia mientras maldecía su suerte. Comenzó a recolectar la ropa interior cercana, tuvo que irse apoyando en las ramas con la esperanza de que ninguna fuera a romperse. Quería confiar en ese árbol, por momentos casi se caía para alcanzar algunas prendas.

Ya había pasado un buen rato, solo faltaban unos calzones en el extremo de una rama alejada de él, eran uno de sus favoritos, se mordió el labio para tomar valor y acercarse, escuchó un crujido y se tensó.

\- Por favor - susurró pidiendo más tiempo, ya casi estaba cerca.

\- Pero ¿qué demonios hace esto aquí? - escuchó una voz conocida, había logrado tomar la prenda pero la rama había terminado por ceder ante su peso.

La canasta con ropa fue lo primero en caer dejando todo esparcido por el césped. Kanda miró hacia arriba, la rama se dobló y Allen le cayó encima. Al final la rama se desprendió dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

\- Moyashi... - dijo sintiendo mucho peso sobre sus costillas y un ligero dolor en el hombro con el que había aterrizado.

\- lo... lo siento - dijo Allen que trataba de reponerse.

\- ¿estás... bien? - dijo Kanda dándose cuenta que su rostro quedaba muy cerca del moyashi.

\- Eso creo ¿y tú? ¿estás herido? - dijo algo preocupado, no le importaba en ese momento su ropa interior esparcida por allí.

\- Estoy bien - dijo sin prestarle mucha importancia al leve dolor en su hombro. Se hizo el silencio entre ambos, ahora estaban conscientes de la distancia y se sentían incómodos.

\- Perdón, ya me quito de encima - dijo algo nervioso. El golpe en la cabeza lo hizo sentir mareado, sus brazos y piernas se tambalearon haciéndolo caer nuevamente y, esta vez, terminando la distancia entre ellos.

Kanda lo vio con los ojos abiertos como platos y Allen también, sentía que el contacto estaba durando una eternidad. Kanda esta vez logró reunir fuerza con sus brazos y quitarse a Allen de encima. De un empujón, logró que rodara a un lado. Ambos quedaron boca arriba respirando agitados por la sorpresa.

Se quedaron en silencio, Allen estaba totalmente rojo, con el corazón en la boca del estómago y la cabeza dándole vueltas.

\- lo siento - dijo sin atreverse a mirar a Kanda.

\- cierra el pico - dijo Kanda levantándose y caminando apresurado dentro de la residencia.

Kanda iba agachado, tratando de ocultar el color rojo en sus mejillas con la sombra que hacía su flequillo.

Allen se llevó sus manos desesperado a su rostro. ¡Había besado a Kanda! ¡Su primer beso! su primer beso se lo había llevado ese chico odioso. Escuchó voces a lo lejos, reaccionó rápidamente colocando la ropa interior en su cesta, y trató de aparentar normalidad frente a los estudiantes que pasaron susurrando algunas cosas entre ellos. recogió la escalera y la llevó a su sitio.

Notó que se había hecho tarde, estaba oscureciendo. Entonces recordó a los chicos del club de teatro. Por dios, los había dejado esperando, su cabeza estaba llena de cosas que se estaba mareando. Subió a su habitación y se echó en la cama dejando su ropa interior a un lado.

Se cubrió con la sábana de pies a cabeza.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y se tensó un poco, se asomó viendo a Link entrar, le vio sorprendido.

\- Pensé que estabas en el club de teatro, Walker.

\- S-sí, pero hoy no pude presentarme - volvió a esconderse debajo de la sabana.

Link alzó una ceja viendo la cesta de ropa interior.

\- ¿Fuiste a la lavandería? - se atrevió preguntar.

\- No- fue la débil respuesta de Allen - Tyki y Cross colgaron mi ropa interior de los árboles.

Link cerró los puños con fuerza.

\- Esto es inaceptable - dijo y Allen se asomó nuevamente - Esta bien, ya veré cómo lidiar con ellos.

\- No se trata de eso Walker, invadir el espacio personal, nuestra habitación, es inaceptable- Link estaba molesto.

Allen suspiró algo cansado viendo su ropa interior con algunas hojas. Trató de sacudirlas, aunque planeó lavarla nuevamente, cuando notó algo extraño en el elástico.

"Propiedad de Cross Marian & Tyki Mikk"

Se habían tomado la "molestia" de marcar cada uno de sus boxers con unas etiquetas de transfer. No se los imaginaba planchando sus boxers y, sin embargo, por ridículo que fuera, cada uno de los elásticos tenía la misma frase.

\- ¿qué es eso? - dijo Link acercándose y viendo la etiqueta - si pusieran la mitad de este empeño en sus estudios...

Escucharon que llamaban a la puerta. Link abrió y un furioso Kanda entró con su ropa interior en la mano.

\- ¡¿Qué significa esto?! - dijo Kanda lanzándole la prenda a Allen.

Allen la extendió y se dio cuenta que en los boxers faltaba el elástico.

\- Creo que esto responde tu pregunta - Allen le mostró la vergonzosa declaración escrita en sus calzones.

Kanda tomó el boxer de Allen con furia, y lo estrujó con fuerza.

\- Esos bastardos, les voy a dar una paliza - dijo Kanda ya perdiendo la paciencia. Vio a Alma asomarse a su habitación con lagrimillas en sus ojos.

\- ¿Alma? ¿a ti también? - dijo Allen preocupado.

\- Se llevaron toda mi mayonesa.

Kanda bufó con molestia dejando la prenda a un lado.

\- ¿Kanda, a dónde vas? ¡Espera! - Allen corrió para detenerlo.

\- Apártate.

\- Fue mi culpa, yo solucionaré esto.

A Kanda le escocían los puños y quería rascárselos sobre la cara de Tyki y Cross, sin embargo, la expresión de Allen le hizo pensar, por un momento, en que podría encargarse del asunto.

\- ¿cuál es tu plan? - dijo Kanda

\- tengo que pensarlo - dijo Allen algo apenado

Kanda trató de salir de nuevo.

\- voy a salir en una cita con Tyki - se apresuró a decir Allen

Kanda pareció desconcertado por un momento, afortunadamente Link habló y desvió la atención de él.

\- ese debería ser el último recurso - dijo el chico tomando uno de los boxers de Allen - mañana hay inspección, estos tienen el nombre de Cross y Tyki, podemos dejarlos como estaban, tendrán por lo menos una llamada de atención cuando los encuentren. Es simple, y no hay modo en que te metas en problemas. - dijo Link

Allen acepto la idea de Link y Kanda solo masculló algunas maldiciones, ninguno de los presentes hubiera creído que Howard Link tuviera ese lado conspirador.

-Bien, pero ya deja de hacer tonterías moyashi- se retiró su habitación seguido de Alma. Kanda tomo sus boxers arruinados y los lanzo de mala gana de vuelta a los cajones. Alma trataba de darle palabras de aliento pero Kanda parecía muy enojado como hacerle caso.

¿Que saldría en una cita con Tyki? estúpido moyashi ¿qué pretendía proponiendo algo como eso? Se metería en la boca del lobo como un idiota. De manera inconsciente, recordó el beso accidental.

-Maldición- masculló.

A la mañana siguiente, los boxers estaban de nuevo en los árboles. Allen los había lanzado justo después de comprar un paquete en el supermercado. Ahora tendría que vivir con tres.

Link y Allen se sentaron junto a la ventana a esperar los resultados.

En cuanto llegó el supervisor, se dio cuenta de lo que había en los árboles y poco a poco fueron llegando más y más gente, hasta que el director acudió en persona y mandó llamar a Tyki y a Cross.

A lo largo del día no les vieron por ningún lado, pero un chico llegó con el rumor de que estarían castigados con labores de mantenimientos en los jardines.

Allen y Alma pudieron respirar tranquilos. Allen fue al club de teatro, sin embargo, Kanda no estaba del todo convencido de que esto fuera el fin.

Cross y Tyki no se iban a quedar tranquilos por algo como esto, más bien era lo contrario, era como echar leña al fuego. Kanda vio con enojo la espada de bambú que solía usar para practicar en el club de kendo rota.

Allen trataba de hacer su mejor esfuerzo en el club de teatro. Mientras más practicaba sus líneas se daba cuenta de que comenzaba a empatizar con su personaje, un caballero de la justicia.

\- Allen lo haces muy bien! de verdad no considerarías unirte al club como miembro permanente? - preguntó Lavi algo ansioso.

\- Es cierto, eres muy bueno Allen - le apoyó Leno.

\- Tengo que pensarlo...- la verdad era que estaba algo entusiasmado.

\- Allen, sobre la escena del beso, podemos cambiarla si realmente te incomoda - sugirió Leno algo preocupado ya que las veces que tocaba practicar la escena Allen terminaba poniendo alguna excusa.

\- ¡¿Cambiarla?! ¡¿pero si es la esencia de la obra, sabes cuantos se nos unirán al club con una escena así?! - chilló Lavi.

\- No le hagas caso.

-A ti te molesta, ¿Leno? - preguntó Allen mirando al chico.

Leno abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

\- la verdad es que antes... Sí, estaba incómodo y pensaba hacerlo sólo por el libreto... - Leno sintió la mirada de Johnny y Lavi y el club entero - pero haces tan bien tu papel que... - Leno paró avergonzado - pero si a ti te molesta...

\- Lavi, llevaremos sombreros. ¿Hay manera de que pueda cubrirnos con el mío y fingir el beso? - dijo Allen

\- pues sí, supongo - dijo Lavi un poco tranquilo porque tendría su beso, pero decepcionado porque no sería como quería - comiencen a ensayarlo así.

El resto de la tarde, Leno se la pasó en los brazos de Allen y todo el club estaba emocionado con el realismo. Allen no podía evitar aún nervioso con la mención del beso, si Lavi se enterara que le dio su primer beso a Kanda... se preguntaba si eso contaba, era un accidente, no debía haber algún tipo de sentimiento si había sido algo accidental y algo doloroso por la caída, pero aún así no dejaba de avergonzarse cuando pensaba en ello, aunque Kanda parecía no haber tomado importancia al asunto como si no hubiera pasado, quizás debería seguir su ejemplo...

Llegó su habitación algo cansado, quería un buen baño, dejó sus cosas a un lado, Link no estaba pero todo parecía en orden.

Llegó a los baños y dejó su ropa en una cesta, entró a uno de las duchas, el agua estaba caliente, se sentía tan bien, estaba el solo así que mejor para relajarse a gusto. Unas manos le tomaron de imprevisto, iba a gritar de la impresión, otra mano tapó su boca.

\- Shhh, creíste esto se iba a quedar así, ¿no? - pudo reconocer la voz de Cross Marian.

\- Es hora de agradecerte por el trabajo comunitario - pudo escuchar la voz de Tyki, estaban ellos dos ahí. ¡Mierda!

Allen mordió la mano de Cross y este lo soltó empujándolo contra los azulejos. Cross casi se resbala, y Tyki tomó a Allen del cuello rodeándolo con su brazo. Allen forcejeó, pero la presión sobre su tráquea lo desesperaba haciéndolo buscar la forma de respirar más que de atacar.

\- Cross me dijo lo que te gusta - La mano de Tyki bajó por el pecho de Allen hasta llegar a su tetilla.

Suavemente la rozó, y Allen se movió apartando la mano de Tyki.

Cross tomó a Allen de las piernas para levantarlo. Allen peleaba mucho y logró darle algunas patadas a Cross y zafarse otro par de veces mientras lo llevaban hasta el fondo de los baños.

\- ¿Tendrás una cita conmigo? - dijo Tyki forcejeando

\- ¡NO! - dijo Allen tan fuerte como pudo.

A lo lejos se escuchó algo caer, todos se alertaron, Tyki cubrió la boca de Allen. Cross se alejó molesto para ir a ver lo que ocurría. Tyki acorraló a Allen contra la pared del baño.

Cross recorrió las regaderas hasta encontrar una canasta con productos de baño en el suelo, cuando se agachó a ver de quién eran, sintió un golpe en la cabeza. Leno lo había golpeado con un cubo metálico.

Cross volteó molesto al sentir como la sangre se mezclaba con el rojo de su cabello. Leno se aterrorizó y salió corriendo de los baños rogando por encontrar a alguien.

Leno al salir del baño chocó con alguien, casi perdía el equilibrio y caía de espaldas, escuchó a esa persona gruñir con molestia, Levantó la mirada viendo a Kanda y a Alma.

\- ¡Leno! no debes correr así en los pasillos, ¿estás bien? - Alma preguntó notando lo inquieto que parecía.

\- Es Allen, en el baño, Cross y Tyki - trataba de explicarse pero apenas salían las palabras de su boca.

Alma vio a Kanda dejar de lado su cesta y avanzó al interior del recinto, allí estaba Cross tratando de contener lo que parecía una hemorragia con su toalla.

Kanda vio la única regadera funcionando, supo de inmediato a donde dirigirse.

\- ¿Entonces aceptas o quieres seguir involucrando a más gente? - apenas escuchó lo que hablaban allí dentro, era la voz de Tyki - Bien, buen chico - Kanda abrió la puerta de un portazo y vio a Tyki que tenia acorralado al Moyashi. Tyki lo vio de reojo con molestia y soltó a Allen.

\- ¿Eh? no conoces algo llamado privacidad Kanda?

Kanda observó la situación. La mano de Tyki estaba en la cintura de Allen y este parecía estar conteniendo su molestia.

\- creo que deberías irte - dijo Tyki dejando a Allen y dándole a Kanda un golpecito en el pecho.

Kanda se encendió de inmediato, pero Allen se apresuró y puso una mano en su hombro para alejarlo de Tyki antes que pudiera molerle la cara.

\- No tenemos nada más qué hablar. No veremos el fin de semana - dijo Allen mirando a Tyki a los ojos.

\- no puedes llevar a nadie - dijo Tyki - esto es entre tú y yo.

\- tampoco tú - dijo Allen al ver que Cross aparecía sosteniendo la toalla sobre su cabeza.

Tyki y Cross salieron del baño.

Kanda vio al moyashi como si esperara alguna explicación al respecto.

\- Gracias - dijo Allen.

\- ¡Tsk! - Kanda por alguna razón estaba molesto - Leno fue el que le rompió la cabeza a Cross así guárdate tus agradecimientos.

\- Ah...

\- Eres un Moyashi estúpido - Allen frunció el ceño, lo acababan de atacar y ahora Kanda lo llamaba estúpido.

\- Pues no debiste molestarte en abrir la puerta - dijo de mala gana.

Kanda volvió a chasquear su lengua, Alma apareció junto con Leno que se lanzó a abrazar a Allen.

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- lo estaré cuando me ponga algo de ropa - Alma le pasó una toalla a Allen, pero este se quedó en el baño pensando en una estrategia.

Cuando Allen regresó a su habitación, encontró una tensa reunión sobre la alfombra. Leno, Alma, Link, Lavi y Johnny estaban esperándolo.

\- Walker no puedes ir solo, ya has visto lo que ocurre cuando esos dos tienen la motivación suficiente. - dijo Link desaprobando el acto temerario de Allen.

\- He aceptado con la condición de que dejen de fastidiarlos, yo inicié esto, yo debo arreglarlo - dijo Allen deseando que todos salieran de su habitación. Más que una reunión, parecía una intervención para que dejara de enfrentar a esos dos locos.

\- no me digas que piensas... - Lavi hizo una seña introduciendo su dedo índice en el círculo que había formado con la otra mano - con ellos. Creo que es demasiado sacrificio...

\- ¡Claro que no! - las mejillas de Allen se pusieron rojas de golpe - Por qué tienes que llevarlo a ese extremo.

\- Vas a una cita con Tyki - dijo Lavi - Todos saben cómo terminan las citas con él.

\- Pues no será así.

\- Dicen que besa bien - dijo Alma algo curioso. Allen le lanzó una mirada asesina.

\- Entonces no me lavo los dientes - dijo Allen echándose en su cama.

\- ¡No vale la pena que te arriesgues por nosotros! ¡no tienes que hacer algo que no quieras! - dijo Leno alarmado como si ya diera por hecho que habría sexo.

Todos se quedaron discutiendo sobre las expectativas para la cita del sábado. Allen no quería pensar en eso.

* * *

 **NOTAS: ¿Allen cederá a los bajos instintos de Tyki? ¿El beso de la obra se volverá real? ¿El equipo intervendrá en la cita? Estoy agradecida por la buena acogida a esta historia. Gracias a todos por leer y dejar sus comentarios, siempre alegran mi día. Hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Academia del amor**

 **Por Katou Yuu**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: cosas de chicos, mas toqueteos .**

 **DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Al día siguiente no hubo ninguna extraña sorpresa.

\- Walker - llamó Link cuando Allen iba pasando rumbo a la cafetería - Hice algunas cosas ¿quieres darme tu opinión?

Allen sonrió y asintió, se metió al salón de Link y se sentó donde él le indicó. Y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que lo que Link había hecho era un almuerzo completo.

\- Link no tenías que...

\- A veces quiero probar recetas saladas... y también tengo unas barras de limón, para el postre - Link colocó todo en la mesa y dejó que Allen se sirviera.

Después de un rato comiendo y comentando los sabores y las peculiaridades de algunos platillos, tuvieron un momento dedicado disfrutar, momento que Link se vio obligado a interrumpir.

\- Todos tenemos interés en defendernos de Tyki y Cross - dijo Link dejando el tenedor.

\- Ya está decidido - dijo Allen cubriendo su boca con la mano para que no se viera lo que estaba masticando mientras daba su apresurada respuesta.

\- Tal vez iniciaste esta... rebelión, pero a todos nos interesa poner un alto a Tyki y Cross. La intervención de ayer de ayer no era sólo para demostrar lo que nos preocupa el asunto, era para que te dieras cuenta que tienes nuestro apoyo y que queremos resolver el asunto junto.

\- Lo siento Link... no voy a cambiar de opinión.

Durante el resto del día todo estuvo tranquilo, Allen quería ignorar la preocupación de sus ahora amigos todo saldría bien, decía en su mente.

Decidió dedicarse a poner más empeño en el club de teatro, todos parecían impresionados, lo que menos quería ahora era dar una imagen de debilidad., además faltaba poco para la presentación.

Allen iba de regreso a la residencia cuando vio a lo lejos a Kanda y a Alma, no pudo evitar saludarlos. Alma corrió a saludarle y Kanda por nada del mundo detuvo el paso.

\- Hoy ha tenido un día duro - dijo Alma algo preocupado viendo a su amigo alejarse - Creo que Yuu tiene problemas con su brazo derecho.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Hoy en la práctica no ejecutaba bien los movimientos y está enojado porque alguien le asestó un golpe.

\- ¿Está en un club deportivo? - dijo Allen viendo como Kanda se alejaba en línea recta y paso constante.

\- Sí, practica Kendo desde la primaria - dijo Alma.

\- Pensé que estaría en un club como lectura o... algo donde... no te mueves y te quedas callado... así como él hace siempre.

Alma rió y se cubrió la boca un poco.

\- ¡Kanda tiene la boca suelta! - dijo Alma sin sorprenderse de que la gente lo percibiera como alguien serio - siempre tiene una opinión para todo y se la pasa insultando, pero no muchos lo conocen porque parece aterrador. Kanda es divertido, lo garantizo, he sido su amigo toda la vida.

Allen no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, por un momento quiso conocer a ese Kanda del que hablaba Alma.

-Ya veo... ¿y tú también practicas kendo?

\- Si, aunque no soy tan bueno - se dio un golpecito en la sien - Yuu es tan bueno que ha ganado incluso torneos nacionales - esto sorprendió aún más a Allen, entonces comprendía que aparte de su mal carácter era respetado por su fuerza.

\- ¿Allen te vas a bañar? - preguntó Alma antes de llegar a sus habitaciones.

\- Estoy algo cansado pero si, una ducha rápida.

\- Entonces te acompaño, también traeré a Yuu - antes de que Allen pudiera decir algo Alma ya se había metido a su habitación.

Fue a la habitación por sus cosas. Sin embargo, en cuanto Link se dio cuenta de que iría a las regaderas, tomó sus cosas también y lo acompañó.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del baño, Lavi y Johnny también los esperaban, Leno se les unió unos segundos después. Al parecer, a todos se les había antojado tomar un baño a las seis de la tarde, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, pero por romántico o relajante que fuera, no era normal.

\- ¿Qué están tramando? - dijo Allen mirándolos a todos.

Se suponía que Allen se bañaba a esa hora para evitar las aglomeraciones.

\- Nos vamos a bañar - dijo Lavi cortando la conversación al ver a Alma y Kanda llegar.

\- No me quedaré - dijo Kanda en el oído de Alma

\- Claro que sí, ni creas que no me he dado cuenta de que estás evitando a Allen, es nuestro amigo, arregla las cosas de una vez - dijo Alma palmeando la espalda de Kanda para apresurarle.

Kanda bufo con molestia, Alma no se equivocaba, evitaba al Moyashi desde el "accidente" , había tratado de alejar de su mente lo ocurrido pero le resultaba estúpidamente difícil, Alma no se daba cuenta de que solo lo estaba acorralando.

Todos llegaron animadamente al baño, dejaron sus cosas, Lavi no dejaba de hacer algunas bromas, se aferro a Leno restregando su rostro contra la piel de su hombro.

-¡Lavi!

-Leno, tu piel es tan suave- Leno lo aparto con las mejillas algo rojas. Sin embargo, cuando Kanda soltó su cabellera termino llamando su atención.

-Kanda tiene un cabello tan lindo- dijo casi de manera inconsciente.

-Yuu cuida mucho su cabello -soltó Alma.

\- No te preocupes Leno, tu también tienes un cabello hermoso y suave - Lavi acaricio el cabello de Leno provocando que este se sonrojara.

Allen no pudo evitar sentirse extraño ante tales comentarios, se vio al espejo disimuladamente, ciertamente aquellos chicos eran mucho más guapos, sentía que aquello que había vivido en la secundaria era como una mentira.

-¡Allen!-Lavi llego hasta el tomándolo por sorpresa- ¿Aun piensas ir tu solito a la cita?

-Lavi, no toques el tema.

-¡¿P-pero y si tu primer beso te lo da él? ! - dijo algo escandalizado llamando la atención de todos.

\- ¿En serio no has besado a nadie? - dijo Leno totalmente impactado y sin poder ocultar un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- No voy a besar a Tyki - dijo Allen molesto mientras se concentraba en dejar su ropa bien doblada

\- ¿Tu ya besaste a alguien Leno? - dijo Lavi en tono malicioso.

Leno comenzó a tartamudear tratando de responder.

\- ¿No será que querías que tu primer beso fuera con Allen? - dijo Lavi sonriendo.

Todos se alertaron de inmediato.

\- ¡Claro que no! es decir, no sería... no sería el primero! - dijo Leno poniéndose nervioso.

\- ¿Qué diría Komui al respecto? - dijo Johnny lanzando más leña al fuego.

\- Por favor. No mencionen a mi hermano - dijo ya algo avergonzado.

Komui siempre hacia una escena cuando alguien se acercaba demás.

-Cambiemos del tema.

\- No-chillo Lavi - Me preocupa el primer beso del Moyashi.

-¡Ya les dije que no me iba a dejar besar por el!- abrió la regadera.

Kanda no sabía porque se pero se encontró sonriendo, al parecer se había llevado el primer beso del Moyashi. Los chicos pasaron de tema hablando del festival donde los clubes buscarían lucirse. Al parecer el club de repostería pondría en exhibición sus dulces. Link algo orgulloso aseguro que estaba mejorando. Sus recetas.

\- Que hará el club de Kendo- pregunto Johnny a Alma.

\- Aun no lo hemos decidido- vio de reojo a Kanda - El año pasado le dio una paliza a los nuevos así que...

Allen miraba a Kanda de reojo. El tema del beso lo había puesto muy nervioso y por un segundo había pensado que Kanda diría algo sobre lo ocurrido en el árbol.

Sin esperarlo, se dio cuenta que en realidad no estaba molesto por el beso con Kanda, más bien estaba apenado de que hubiera besado a alguien así, por accidente. Entonces pensó en Tyki y se reafirmó que no lo besaría porque el siguiente beso que diera sería voluntario.

Kanda sintió su mirada y volteó, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que era Allen quien lo observaba, desvió la mirada con molestia y el Moyashi apartó al suya violentamente. Intuyó de inmediato que ambos estaban pensando en el beso. Hasta el momento sólo había considerado en la vergüenza que le daba lo ocurrido y que hasta ahora pensaba en que para Allen tal vez era algo que quería olvidar.

Debería seguir con su actitud de que nada había pasado. Aunque le resultaba difícil con Alma allí obligándolo a socializar. Y aunque no quisiera se comenzaba a preocupar por todas las estupideces que decía Lavi sobre una cita con Tyki, el Moyashi ya había demostrado que tenía carácter y podía defenderse pero igual esas sucias ratas eran astutas y se aprovecharían del mínimo descuido. No debería estar pensando en eso, no era del todo su problema, que los otros sintieran a Allen como un mesías por haber llegado a enfrentar a esos tipos le revolvía el estomago, más bien veía un estúpido mártir.

No estaba en la misma situación que los otros y realmente no le interesaba mucho, pues el imponía respeto y ellos sabían que laña muerte era mejor que enfrentarle.

Todos salieron del baño y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, el baño había despejado un poco la mente de Allen, se sentía más tranquilo, esa noche pudo dormir tan bien como no dormía en años.

Las clases fueron pasando calmadamente, hasta que surgió un evento inesperado.

\- Bien, hemos dejado pasar mucho tiempo, necesitamos que elijan a alguien que represente su clase para los arreglos del festival - anunció el profesor Reever - ¿Quien se postula?

Obviamente, nadie se postuló. Además de ser un acto arriesgado, pues no podías estar del todo seguro de que tus compañeros te verían como buena opción y te apoyarían, nadie quería pasar la tarde poniendo decoraciones y mucho menos recogiéndolas. El profesor Reever se masajeó los lados del tabique, sabía que cada año era lo mismo, sus tutorados no ponían de su parte.

\- Entonces lo escogeré al azar - dijo y todos los presentes murmuraron molestos. Leno levantó la mano. Los demás se sintieron aliviados.

\- Gracias Leno...- profesor, quisiera proponer a alguien - dijo Leno interrumpiendo antes de terminar en la nave del papel china y la cinta adhesiva.- adelante - Reever se cruzó de brazos.

\- Quisiera proponer a Allen - dijo tímidamente.

\- yo... - Allen se tensó en su asiento sorprendido.

\- A ver ¿Quién vota por Allen?

\- E-esperen - no sabía en qué momento se había ganado las miradas de todos. Leno solo le sonreía con un pulgar levantado como si le dijera que todo iría bien.

Allen se quedó pasmado al ver las manos levantadas apoyando su candidatura.

\- Bien, Allen, serás el delegado de la clase, al final de la tarde habrá una reunión con la junta directiva.

Allen resbalaba en su asiento.

\- Ahora necesitamos un asistente... - Leno rápidamente levantó la mano ofreciéndose a la tarea. Allen respiró un poco aliviado, pues su experiencia en la materia era nula.

Reever les dio las llaves de la bodega al final del día. Leno y Allen las tomaron y salieron rumbo al edificio administrativo por el material.

\- ¿Estás molesto conmigo? - dijo Leno cuando atravesaban las canchas de los clubes deportivos.

\- No... Es sólo que no me lo esperaba... no tengo idea de cómo se organiza esto, no creo ser apto para el trabajo, sobre todo porque los problemas que he causado - dijo Allen tratando de sonreír - por qué me postulaste?

Leno enrojeció de golpe y comenzó a tartamudear.

A lo lejos, Allen escuchó algunos gritos y golpes. Procedían del club de Kendo.

\- Quería... pasar más tiempo contigo - dijo Leno desviando la mirada.

\- Ah...- Allen se quedó sorprendido ante aquella declaración, entonces los gritos del club de kendo se intensificaron - ¿Están matando gente allí dentro?

\- Creo que Kanda hace lo suyo - dijo Leno con una sonrisa, se acercaron a ver qué pasaba.

Vieron a Kanda salir del club con una expresión amenazadora, se llevó una mano a su hombro algo disgustado, cuando se fijó que era observado retiró la mano.

\- ¿Qué quieren?

\- Nada, solo pasábamos por aquí - Leno trató de explicarse.

\- Tsk!como sea - se alejó de ellos, Alma salió apenas los saludó y fue corriendo detrás de Kanda.

Allen y Leno continuaron su camino.

Recordó lo que le había dicho Alma sobre la lesión de Kanda. Estaba seguro que era el mismo hombro que se había lastimado cuando había caído sobre él. Pero, sin duda, era un idiota por seguir practicando cundo le dolía.

Leno y él llevaron el material al salón que ocuparía el comité del festival. Algunos chicos de otros salones se había presentando voluntarios también, así que tuvieron bastante ayuda y lograron dividirse las tareas.

\- ¡Allen! - llamó Lavi viéndolo llenar por fin una caja con cadenas de papel - es viernes! vamos a ir a dar una vuelta al centro, en con nosotros - y se le colgó del brazo.

\- Lo siento, en realidad pensaba pasar por casa de mis tíos, hace un rato que no los veo.

\- ¿Son como Komui? - dijo Lavi revolviendo el cabello de Leno.

Allen salió de la escuela rumbo a casa de Neah y Mana. Era raro ya no vivir con ellos.

Tocó el timbre esperando darles una sorpresa, aún recordaba como mana había llorado cuando había dicho que iba a mudarse a la residencia.

\- No queremos comprar una suscripción - escuchó un grito. Allen entrecerró sus ojos y tocó el timbre sin cesar -¡ Ya verás! - la puerta se abrió de golpe - ¡A-Allen! - Neah había abierto la puerta dispuesto a matar al gracioso pero todas aquellas ideas quedaron de lado cuando abrazó a Allen con fuerza.

\- Yo también estoy feliz de verte - dijo con dificultad ante aquel abrazo.

\- Neah, ¿quién es? - Mana se asomó con una taza de té, al ver unos mechones blancos asomarse dejó la taza caer al suelo y corrió a abrazarle junto a Neah. - Me estoy asfixiando.

Lo abrazaron por largo rato, con todo el dramatismo que pudieron, sin decir una sola palabra, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veían en décadas.

Aquel arranque sentimental, tuvo a Mana recogiendo pedazos de taza y limpiando el piso, mientras Neah y él iban a la cocina y servían más té.

\- ¿Cómo te va en la residencia? Recuerda que aquí siempre tienes las puertas abiertas, si no te gusta quedarte ahí, hay miles de escuelas. - dijo Neah poniendo la taza frente a Allen.

\- Todo va bien - dijo descartando por completo contarles de Tyki y Cross.

\- Allen, te quedarás esta noche ¿cierto? es viernes y hay un jamón en el horno - dijo Mana entrando y revisando el temporizador.

\- ¿Por qué tienes jamón en el horno? - dijo Allen extrañado, era demasiada comida para sólo dos personas.

\- Aun no puedo acostumbrarme a cocinar sólo para dos - dijo Mana sentándose en la mesa.

\- Sí, me quedaré - dijo Allen provocando que sus tíos sonrieran

Allen no podía quejarse de la comida del comedor de la escuela pero la comida de Mana era única, estaba ansioso por ver ese jamón.

El timbre sonó y Allen algo desconcertado vio a Neah.

\- La verdad es que también teníamos un invitado hoy - fue a abrir la puerta.

\- Es un conocido de Neah - dijo Mana - ¿No hay problema no?

\- Claro que no, mientras más seamos mejor - sonrió.

Allen escuchó risas acercándose a la cocina.

\- Traje esto para contribuir.

\- ¿De donde sacaste esto?

\- Tengo contactos - Neah apareció con una botella en la mano y entonces Allen dejó de respirar por un momento al ver una cabellera roja, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Cross Marian y pensó que estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

\- ¡C-Cross! - dijo horrorizado.

\- Vaya, pero ¿qué hace el mocoso aquí?

\- Es nuestro sobrino - dijo Neah mirándolos a ambos.

Allen parecía molesto, Cross algo decepcionado.

\- ¿Le dan permiso de tomar vino? - dijo Cross recuperando la expresión de antes mientras le entregaba el vino a Mana.

\- No, bebo - dio Allen esperando una explicación

\- ¿De dónde se conocen? - dijo Neah intrigado y sospechando que algo andaba mal.

\- Tengo un amigo en su escuela - dijo Cross.

La cena comenzó, con algo de tensión, pero Mana y Neah se dedicaron a relajar todo.

Allen pensaba que Cross no quería decir que asistían a la misma escuela por lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, sin embargo, durante la cena lo observó. Parecía tratar de comportarse más adulto, y de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas a Neah.

Entonces confirmó que sus no sabían que era menor de edad cuando sus tíos le preguntaron por las clases de la universidad.

Allen casi se atraganta con el agua que bebía, aunque no podía culparlos Cross los estaba engañando muy bien, pero a todo eso como se habían conocido? por qué precisamente estaba allí ahora con sus tíos.

\- Bebe con cuidado chico, no vaya a ser que te ahogues - dijo Cross con una sonrisa maliciosa y Allen entrecerró sus ojos.

Allen trato de ignorar a Cross, hablaba un poco con Mana, ya se había hecho tarde y Cross anunció que se marchaba. Allen ya estaba algo cansado, la presencia de Cross había drenado sus energías.

\- Ven, te llevo a la habitación - dijo Neah.

\- No soy un niño - se frotó los ojos.

Neah hizo que no le escuchó y le guió al dormitorio.

\- Neah, ¿esta no es tu habitación?

\- Dormiremos todos juntos - anunció Mana con una almohada extra.

\- creo que vuelvo a la residencia - dijo Allen tratando de alejarse.

\- claro que no! Mana te ha extrañado mucho! - dijo Neah tomándolo de los hombros y llevándolo a la cama - será como cuando eras pequeño... sólo que ahora necesitamos una cama Queen size, pero es lo mismo.

Mana lo abrazó y no le quedó otra más que ceder.

Allen no lograba entender como había quedado en medio de sus tíos, Mana lo abrazaba y Neah también , más que incomodo por alguna razón le resultaba agradable, tanto así que se durmió de tirón.

Despertarse abrazado en la misma cama con sus dos tíos no era algo que podía catalogar de normal, trató de moverse para ir al baño pero el abrazo de esos dos era con una llave de lucha, no quería despertarlos pero debía.

Con cuidado se fue deslizando bajo las sábanas hasta que logró salir por abajo. Regresó a su habitación por su mochila y revisó su móvil.

Tenía un mensaje de Tyki pidiéndole que no se olvidara de su cita. Allen no sabía cómo había conseguido su teléfono, pero lo visto en la cena de la noche anterior le podría ayudar para evitar ese problema.

Desayunó con sus tíos y les dijo habló de la obra y del comité. No sabía si era el momento de decirles que Cross era un farsante o si debía usar la información como chantaje.

\- ¿Serás el protagonista? - dijo Mana con los ojos brillosos, de solo imaginarse a Allen en escena - ¿Podemos ir?

\- ¿Eh? bueno... creo que si - dijo Allen, no estaba seguro de que si quería que sus tíos vieran la obra y vestido en esas mallas.

\- Llevaré la cámara - dijo Neah entusiasmado y Allen supo que ya nada los haría cambiar de parecer.

Terminó de desayunar, se tuvo que despedir de Mana quien parecía renuente a soltarlo.

Volvió a la residencia para colocarse algo presentable, ¿por qué poner esfuerzo en su apariencia? no quería dar la impresión equivocada de que tenía algún interés en él.

* * *

 **NOTAS: Que les ha parecido el capitulo? Todos preocupados porque se acerca el gran día, Kanda se ha llevado el primer beso del Moyashi algo accidentado, Cross quiere un sandiwch con Neah y Mana? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Academia del amor**

 **Por Katou Yuu**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, babas, harem, un claro ejemplo de lo que no se debe hacer en una cita y más.**

 **DISCLAIMER: D. Gray -man le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Al terminar, vio el resultado y estuvo satisfecho: parecía que había tomado lo primero que se le había cruzado.

Revisó su mochila y recordó que Mana le había dado varios recipientes con comida casera. Pensó en dejarlos en la cocina de inmediato. Escribió algunas etiquetas para marcar la comida y bajó. Cross no tardó en aparecer, lo miró en medio de una tensión silenciosa que sólo dejaba lugar al sonido de las etiquetas despegándose.

\- estoy fuera - dijo Cross apoyándose en el marco de la puerta - velo como un favor para Neah.

\- ¿cómo sé que dejarás de molestarnos?

\- No quiero que le digas que soy estudiante. Así que te garantizo que no volveré a cruzarme en tu camino.

\- ¿y tengo que dejar que le mientas a Neah? - Allen se acercó molesto

\- Quiero ser yo el que se lo diga. Velo como una tregua.

\- ¿Y Tyki? - dijo Allen cerrando el refrigerador.

\- No puedo convencerlo de nada, tendrás que lidiar con él.

Allen soltó un suspiro cansado.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes con mi tío?

\- Me agrada-

Allen entrecerró los ojos. Cross rió, no hablaría sobre sus intenciones con Neah, incluso con el peligro de ser desacreditado no hablaría de sus sentimientos. Recorrió a Allen de pies a cabeza.

\- ¿Así te presentaras a tu cita?

\- ¿Tiene algo de malo?

-Pensé que tenías más clase.

-Me gusta esta ropa -mintió- y si Tyki pidió esa cita tendrá que soportarlo- dijo Allen con seriedad, pero Cross simplemente soltó una carcajada.

-Buena suerte entonces.

Cross se fue. Allen volvió a su habitación a esperar la hora infernal.

\- ¿Así irás a tu cita? - le dijo Link cuando lo vio tirado en la cama

\- sí - dijo dándose la vuelta sin importarle si su camiseta se arrugaba.

Link sonrió para sí. Era obvio que Allen estaba estableciendo un punto al vestirse así.

Allen jugaban con su celular hasta que vio el reflejo de su rostro en la pantalla. A veces daba por hecho su cicatriz, se había acostumbrado demasiado a verla, pero en realidad, ahora, se preguntaba cómo podía tener a un chico insistiendo por él y cómo Leno podía hacer esas extrañas declaraciones sobre pasar tiempo juntos cuando esa cicatriz cruzaba su rostro.

Era inútil pensar en eso, tampoco podía ocultarla. La hora llegó.

Se dirigió a la entrada de la escuela, allí estaba Tyki vestido elegantemente con lentes de sol en un convertible rojo. Allen volteó a todos lados como si buscara las cámaras escondidas.

-Sube- le ordeno Tyki abriendo la puerta. Allen tuvo que obedecer algo incrédulo.

\- ¿Tienes licencia?

-Por supuesto- le sonrió y arrancó, Allen trató de no ver a Tyki, decidió perderse en las calles y los edificios del recorrido.

-Tienes un gusto peculiar para vestir.

\- ¿Sí?-dijo Allen con una sonrisa.

No supo en qué momento se detuvieron. Tyki lo hizo bajar y caminar unos pocos metros. Estaban frente a una tienda de ropa.

\- ni lo pienses - dijo Allen incapaz de caer en la ridiculez de probarse ropa para que Tyki (con quien salía a la fuerza) lo mirara.

\- claro que sí, si la gente va a verte conmigo, no quiero que comenten es sobre tu aspecto - dijo Tyki con naturalidad.

\- No había reglas para esta cita - dijo Allen regresando al auto.

Tyki lo vio caminar y se sonrió. En parte le gustaba por eso, porque tenía una actitud retadora y no se le podía doblegar con facilidad.

\- no tendrás que pagar por nada...

\- ¿tienes dinero para regalar? No gracias, no lo quiero - dijo Allen apoyándose en el auto.

Tyki se acercó y lo miró por un momento, se quitó el sacó dejando ver su camisa y permitiendo que el aroma de su colonia llegara a Allen.

\- dame tu sudadera - le dijo Tyki extendiendo su mano - por hoy, te la cambiaré por mi saco.

Allen dudó un momento, aunque planeaba negarse, parecía que la noche se prolongaría si seguía insistiendo. Se quitó la sudadera, se la entregó a Tyki quien la lanzó a la cajuela y abrió el saco para ayudarle a Allen a ponérselo.

Extrañamente, el saco lograba mejorar el atuendo "no me importa" de Allen. La espalda le quedaba bien y sólo le sobraba un poco de tela en las mangas, a pesar de los detalles, resultaba una imagen afortunada.

Allen se sentía mareado por el aroma a colonia impregnado en el saco, se preguntaba si acaso había vaciado el frasco.

\- Por acá hay buenos restaurantes, puedes elegir el que quieras - Alllen tragó algo de saliva ante la invitación, pero rápidamente sacudió de su cabeza esos pensamientos.

-Entonces quiero ir ahí- señaló un restaurante de comida rápida, comida china...

\- hablo en serio

\- yo también - dijo Allen notando que Tyki parecía comenzar a incomodarse.

En contra de todo lo planeado, Tyki lo llevo al lugar, donde ahora era él quien parecía fuera de lugar.

Cuando vio comer a Allen se dio cuenta que habría gastado una fortuna en un restaurante elegante. No sabía si agradecer la consideración. Sobre todo, cuando trató de hacer conversación y Allen parecía apresurarse a llenar su boca para sólo contestar con la cabeza.

Al terminar, salieron del lugar y Allen se dirigió de inmediato al auto.

\- gracias por la comida - dijo en tono de despedida.

\- caminemos

\- en realidad estoy bastante lleno, quisiera volver a la residencia.

\- creo que no lo entiendes. Si esta cita no resulta satisfactoria para mí, no habrá ningún motivo que me detenga de seguir fastidiando a tus amigos.

Allen apretó sus puños con fuerza y forzó una sonrisa.

Tyki le tomó la mano y Allen tuvo que aflojar sus puños para que los dedos de Tyki se entrelazaran con los suyos. Caminaron por la amplia calle, llena de tiendas tan llamativas, vio una refinada pastelería francesa y por un momento sus ojos no se podían apartar de la vitrina. Tyki sonrió y lo llevó dentro.

\- No he dicho que quiera entrar ahí - dijo tratando de no prestar a atención a los postres.

\- No, sólo quieres comerte la vitrina con los ojos. Allen desvió la mirada con las mejillas rojas, Tyki fue a ordenar.

Siempre había espacio para el postre, sin embargo, no quería que Tyki lograra acertar en algo respecto a él y la cita, así, si no salía bien, no sería su culpa.

Aunque el empleado fue a su mesa con un amplio surtido de postres y dulces, decidió tomárselo con calma.

\- ¿pasa algo Allen? - dijo Tyki al ver lo lento que comía Allen y cómo jugaba con el tenedor.

\- recién comimos, creo que es muy pronto para todo esto - dijo poniendo su mayor esfuerzo en resistir la tentación.

Tyki parecía molesto, trató de ser paciente a pesar de sí mismo.

\- niño... iré al punto. Nunca hago esta parafernalia para complacer a mi cita. Son mis citas las que se sienten lo suficientemente alagados con mi invitación y quienes tratan de complacerme.

Allen clavó su tenedor en el bollo de crema

\- Sólo estoy aquí por obligación - dijo de mala gana - ¿Qué quieres? ¿que actúe como si tus atenciones me gustaran y te adulara sobre lo guapo o rico que eres? Creo que sabías como iba a resultar esto.

\- Me lo imaginé, pero eres un reto para mí.

\- Entonces cuando caiga ¿perderás el interés? - Allen alzó una ceja. Tyki dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

\- Quien sabe... la tranquilidad de tus amigos está en tus manos.

\- esto es una estupidez... - dijo Allen para sí.

A lo lejos, en el café de enfrente, Link, Lavi, Johnny, Leno, Alma y hasta Kanda, estaban sentados mirando lo que ocurría. Ni siquiera atendían los pedidos que habían hecho (en su mayoría un triste café negro pues las cosas estaban bastante caras), veían a Tyki hablar y acomodarse el cabello, mover las manos y sonreír a Allen.

Todos habían estado de acuerdo en que Allen necesitaba protección. Se habían reído cuando Allen no quiso hacer la pasarela en la tienda de ropa, se habían reído cuando Allen había preferido la comida china a un restaurante, pero lo que nunca les haría reír era lo que estaban a punto de ver.

Tyki se estiró por encima de la pequeña mesa, tomó el rostro de Allen y lo besó. Esperaban la reacción de Allen, algo así como una bofetada, un empujón, una lengua arrancada, pero Allen correspondió, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Tyki se separó con una sonrisa

\- Algo torpe, necesitas práctica.

Allen no dijo nada y se metió el bollo de crema a la boca esperando que su dulce sabor le quitara la amargura de la boca.

\- ¿Será esta la primera vez que besas a alguien? - dijo divertido ante la notoria falta de experiencia de Allen.

\- ¿Crees que eres el primero? - dijo tratando de tragarse la vergüenza y poniendo un tono fanfarrón en sus declaraciones.

\- ¿No? me decepciona un poco, pero supongo que no has besado a más de una persona. Como sea, no te preocupes, puedo enseñarte. - Allen se tensó.

Los chicos en la cafetería se quedaron callados. como si cada uno tratara de convencerse interiormente de que todo iba bien.

\- ese fue el primer beso de Allen... - dijo Lavi rompiendo el silencio tan sólo para sumir a todos en la más profunda desolación.

Leno lamentó no haber cobrado valor y haber besado a Allen mientras trabajaban en el comité. Johnny sintió todo perdido pues su timidez jamás le dejaría acercarse a Allen. Link parecía molesto que los postres comprados de Tyki le hubiera hecho más mérito que todos los que él había cocinado. Alma veía como Kanda apretaba sus puños bajo la mesa.

El moyashi les había dicho que no habría beso. Casi lo juraba. ¿qué había cambiado?

Kanda se levantó y tomó sus cosas.

\- ¡espera! ¿y si Allen necesita nuestra ayuda? - dijo Lavi viendo como Alma también se levantaba.

\- esto es absurdo, no tengo por qué quedarme a ver como se besuquean - dijo Kanda tratando de despersonalizar su enfado - además, creo que lo tiene bien controlado - dijo señalando con la cabeza la forma en que Tyki había tomado la mano de Allen sobre la mesa.

\- Pero... - Lavi trató de convencer a Kanda pero este ya se encaminaba a la salida. Alma se disculpó siguiéndole.

\- ¿Estás bien con esto? ¿dejarás solo a Allen?

\- Esta en una cita con ese tipo, no debería importarme, el moyashi sabe cómo defenderse.

\- Pero Allen está haciendo esto por nosotros, Yuu.

\- Yo no se lo pedí, puedo enfrentar a ese bastardo cuando quiera.

Alma vio algo decepcionado como Kanda se alejaba.

Mientras tanto Tyki había optado por seguir paseando, Allen trataba de relajarse un poco y seguirle el juego.

Tyki hablaba la mayor parte del tiempo y Allen sólo asentía y fingía escucharlo. Le contaba de los viajes que hacía con su familia, de los buenos restaurantes que había visitado, de la ropa que traía puesta y, sobre todo, de cuanto costaban todas las cosas de las que charlaba incluyendo el perfume. Allen no entendía muy bien si eso era una estrategia para impresionar y sentía pena por los chicos que en verdad se dejaran llevar por esas tonterías.

Aunque trataba de mantener la calma, lo cierto era que su corazón daba un brinco de susto cada vez que Tyki paraba y se acercaba para besarlo. Eran besos pequeños, nada que no se pudiera soportar pensando en el "lugar feliz", pero cuando llegaron a la espesura de un parque, Tyki lo hizo salir del camino y lo besó apasionadamente mientras lo tomaba de la cintura para colocarlo contra un árbol.

No podía decir que se sentía horrible, en realidad pensaba que su corazón se ponía como loco porque nunca nadie lo había besado con esa intensidad y esa emoción lo lograba distraer del hecho de que no quería besar a Tyki específicamente.

\- No te lo he preguntado porque me parece de mala educación, pero me gustaría que me contaras cómo te hiciste esto - dijo Tyki deslizando su pulgar por la mejilla de Allen y sobre la marca roja en su rostro.

Allen se incomodó de inmediato.

\- Es una marca de nacimiento - dijo rápidamente y Tyki le vio algo incrédulo.

\- Pues pensé que esto era una marca de nacimiento - señaló el lunar bajo su ojo.

\- Pues lamento que no sea algo atractivo o discreto.

\- No me malinterpretes - Tyki notó cierto malestar en Allen al hablar de la "marca de nacimiento", era obvio que no era algo tan simple como eso - Solo quería saber más de ti.

\- ¿En serio? - dijo con sorna - Pensé que esto se trataba sobre ti.

Tyki suspiró y se acomodó el cabello.

\- Me gustaría que te sintieras cómodo, puedes relajarte conmigo - dijo apretando a Allen ligeramente contra él y acercándose a su oído - quiero conocerte más a fondo.

El grupo de contingencia había tirado sus pulmones por la boca para tratar de alcanzar a Allen y a Tyki y en estos momentos, cuando los habían logrado encontrar y podían ver lo que ocurría desde los setos, todos estaban alarmados pues las largas manos de Tyki trataban de alcanzar el trasero de Allen mientras este tenía la cara oculta en el pecho de Tyki.

\- ¿Esto en verdad te funciona? - dijo Allen tomando la mano de Tyki y devolviéndola a su cintura.

\- Siempre lo ha hecho- susurró en su oído - ¿Estás nervioso? - preguntó considerando que la experiencia de Allen era nula.

\- Para nada - mintió.

\- No deberías estarlo, después de todo no voy a lastimarte. Allen tragó saliva pesadamente, realmente Tyki pretendía llegar hasta el final esa cita.

\- ¿No te basta con besarme?

\- Siempre quiero más - sonrió y Allen lo alejó de un empujón.

Tyki pareció divertido, así que regresó hacia Allen.

\- sabes, siempre he querido hacerlo en un lugar público - dijo lanzándose al cuello de Allen.

Este trató de resistir lo más que pudo, pero cuando las manos de Tyki se colocaron sobre su trasero y lo empujaron para que su entrepierna se tocara con la de Tyki, su mejor reacción fue patear a Tyki en la pierna y luego, cuando se alejó un poco, golpear su estómago.

Tyki cayó al suelo agarrando sus partes, estaba algo adolorido, lo primero que hizo fue levantar el rostro y ver a Allen con furia haciendo caso omiso de su dolor, tomó a Allen del cuello estampándolo contra el tronco de un árbol.

\- ¡Suéltame!

\- Ni creas que voy a perder esta oportunidad, sabes lo que está en juego.

Allen no escuchaba sus palabras solo buscaba desesperadamente como librarse de Tyki, quien trato de besarlo. Él respondió mordiendo su labio haciéndolo sangrar, esta vez no se detuvo a observar, corrió alejándose del sitio.

Todos los chicos se quedaron de piedra. Tyki maldecía mientras corrían fuera de los matorrales para alcanzar a Allen.

Había sido lo mejor, era obvio que Tyki quería algo que ni por todo el oro del mundo estaba dispuesto a darle. Lamentaba no haber podido cumplir con el trato y que sus amigos tuvieran paz, pero ya encontraría otra manera de deshacerse de ese chico. Al menos, gracias a la suerte y a su tío, podía respirar respecto a las intervenciones de Cross.

Aunque corrió varias calles, incluso hasta salir de la zona costosa del centro, no se sintió tranquilo. No sabía cómo llegar y explicar que todo había sido un fracaso ni sabía qué haría si encontraba a Tyki esperándolo.

Caminó por el centro tratando de encontrar un lugar para pensar las cosas.

Entró a una librería y aunque no era un amante de la lectura, le pareció una buena opción para perderse entre las estanterías del fondo.

Logró recuperar un poco el aliento, aún no podía procesar lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir, no estaba tan loco como para hacer algo así en el parque. Tyki de seguro estaría enojado, y esta vez la venganza no sería tan simple como sabotear sus boxers.

Su mirada se perdió en los libros, saltó entre los títulos desde cómo alcanzar el éxito hasta el kamasutra ilustrado. Consideró hojearlo mientras se alejaba de él y no miró alrededor hasta que chocó con alguien.

\- L-lo siento...

\- Fíjate por dónde caminas, Moyashi.

\- K-Kanda

Kanda lo miró un segundo, como si evaluara si debería decir algo o no, pero su decisión fue entrecerrar los ojos y caminar hacia el lado opuesto sin decir nada.

\- ¡Hey! espera - dijo Allen tomándole el hombro y apretando un poco para evitar que se fuera.

Kanda gruñó un poco al sentir la presión. Allen retiró su mano de inmediato recordando que estaba lastimado.

\- ¿no deberías estar en tu cita? - dijo Kanda tratando de no tocarse el hombro con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Se terminó - dijo viendo de reojo algunos libros.

\- ¿Tan pronto? pensé que amanecerías con él.

\- ¡Claro que no! no pude soportarlo más - Allen se sintió enfadado. La situación lo hacía querer gritar y enojarse con todos. Se sentía agitado y si seguía pensando en la cita podría llorar de la rabia. Apretó los ojos antes de que se le pusieran llorosos.

\- Deberías regresar a la residencia - dijo Kanda aclarando su garganta.

\- la verdad... no quiero - dijo Allen apoyándose contra uno de los libreros, se frotó la cara y respiró profundo para no perder la compostura

\- ¿a casa... de tus tíos? - dijo Kanda comenzándose a sentir incómodo.

Allen miraba al piso con las manos en los bolsillos. Se preguntaba cómo sabía que vivía con sus tíos.

\- no ... no sé.

Kanda soltó un suspiro con molestia y tomó del brazo a Allen quien sólo se dejó llevar.

No sabía por qué pero se sentía tranquilo, la presencia de Kanda comenzaba a calmarle. No fue capaz de preguntar a dónde iban, simplemente prefirió seguirle. No quería ir con Neah y Mana, de seguro se derrumbaría si los veía y sus tíos querrían involucrarse en el problema.

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 **Un nuevo capítulo donde las babas abundaron. Espero que estén disfrutando del verano y en mi nombre, descansen mucho.  
¡Hagan sus apuestas! ¿Quién se quedará con el amor de Allen? ¿será Kanda? ¿Será Tyki (al darse cuenta de que le gusta de verdad)? ¿será Link en su papel de amigo comprensivo? ¿Tal vez Leno muestre que es lo que el moyashi necesita?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Academia del amor**

 **Por Katou Yuu**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, drama.**

 **DISCLAIMER: D. Gray -man le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Se dejó llevar por las calles hasta que entraron en un edificio antiguo. La calle llena de gente no permitía ubicar el lugar del todo, pero Allen estaba seguro de que había pasado ese lugar muchas veces, pero hasta ese momento le ponía atención.

Kanda no soltó su brazo, incluso cuando buscaba las llaves para abrir, lo seguía agarrando, no con fuerza, pero era como si le pidiera que se quedara donde estaba.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? - dijo Allen cuando comenzaron a subir las escaleras

\- En mi casa - dijo Kanda jalando un poco para que se apresurara.

\- ¿Tu casa? - repitió sorprendido, pues no esperaba que lo llevara allí.

\- Entra o prefieres quedarte afuera - Allen entró viendo lo que era el hogar de Kanda, todo estaba limpio y ordenado con pocos muebles, no pudo evitar pensar que se parecía mucho a él.

\- No pensé que vivieras por acá - Allen vio unas fotografías en una repisa con curiosidad.

\- Siéntate ahí y deja de husmear Moyashi - Kanda se fue a la cocina y Allen obedeció

\- ¿Y tus padres? - preguntó Allen sin dejar de ver las fotos desde lejos.

\- Vivo solo - dio Kanda lavando la tetera.

Había un poco de polvo en los muebles, como si llevara varias semanas sin ser usado.

\- ¿Tienes todo este lugar para ti? por qué vives en una residencia - dijo levantándose y acercándose a la cocina.

\- En esa puerta hay té, elije - dijo Kanda rellenando la tetera con agua y poniéndola en la estufa.

Allen pasó la barra y abrió el gabinete. Había té e infusiones de todo tipo, pero tomó té de manzanilla, el que Mana le daba siempre se sentía mal.

Kanda tomó el té de manzanilla y dejó la tetera en la estufa. Allen sentía algo de curiosidad por Kanda, pudo ver lo que parecían ser unos trofeos en una de las estanterías.

\- Esos son del campeonato de kendo? - preguntó y Kanda le dirigió esa mirada amenazante característica de el - Es que Alma me comentó, que habías ganado el campeonato nacional...

\- Si, pero nada que realmente importe, no he conseguido un buen oponente en años.

Cuando el agua estuvo lista, Kanda colocó dos tazas en la barra y sirvió la manzanilla.

Bebieron en silencio.

Cuando terminaron, Allen preguntaba algunas cosas, Kanda respondía lo más rápido posible. Kanda se dio cuenta que Allen parecía no querer irse.

\- Moyashi... se está haciendo tarde - dijo Kanda mientras secaba las tazas y las volvía a acomodar en la repisa.

\- Si... - dijo Allen como queriendo ignorar el hecho - gracias por el té.

Pero Allen no se movió, de hecho, miraba sus pies como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

\- Moyashi...

\- ¿Puedo quedarme aquí? - dijo ocultando su rostro, aunque su voz se escuchaba como si estuviera conteniendo las ganas de llorar

Kanda sintió que algo pesado caía en su estómago.

\- Sólo hay una cama.

\- Dormiré en el sofá

El celular de Allen sonó, era un llamada de Link.

\- Esos idiotas deben estar preocupados - dijo Kanda alentándolo para que contestara.

Allen colgó.

Kanda lo miró sorprendido, no esperaba que colgara, después de todo el Moyashi no parecía alguien que rechazaba el socializar.

\- No puedo hablar con ellos ahora - apretó el móvil.

\- Realmente eres un Moyashi idiota - Kanda se rascó la cabeza, sabía que Allen no parecía de humor para hablar del tema - Al final no debiste acceder si sabias lo que te podía pasar y esos idiotas te lo advirtieron.

\- Si, soy un idiota... - una sonrisa amarga apareció en su rostro - Pero creí que podía hacer algo.

\- tsk, crees que puedes resolver todo esto por tu cuenta? Crees que dejarte besar y manosear por ese idiota solucionará todo?! - dijo sin darse cuenta de que había soltado información demás.

\- ¿T-tú nos viste? - preguntó Allen algo temeroso.

Kanda suspiró con fastidio.

\- Los idiotas insistieron en seguirte, pero por lo que veo, no ayudaron en nada - dijo Kanda rascándose la frente.

Allen parecía muerto de vergüenza.

\- Así que lo viste todo…

\- Me fui después de la pastelería - dijo sospechando que las cosas se habían puesto peores después de eso.

\- No podían ayudarme. No debieron seguirme.

\- Lo sé

Allen miró su móvil sonar de nuevo, esta vez la llamada era de Leno. Volvió a colgar y apagó el celular.

\- Traeré sábanas - dijo Kanda caminando hacia la habitación.

-Gracias por dejarme quedarme aquí- Kanda no respondió y solo volvió con unas cuantas sabanas. Allen acomodo los cojines y las sabanas. Kanda le lanzo algo a la cara repentinamente, una pijama.

-No tengo cosas de tu talla así que confórmate con eso.

-Gracias, no era necesario...- dijo viendo la camisa que seguramente le quedaría algo grande.

-Puedes usar al baño para cambiarte-Kanda se marcho a su habitación y allí se encerró.

Allen no perdió el tiempo y se cambio, era la ropa de Kanda... no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran, le estaba dando mucha importancia.

Pasaron algunas horas, Allen ya se había acostado y Kanda no había emitido ningún sonido desde que había entrado en su habitación.

Allen no podía dormir a pesar de lo cómodo que le estaba resultando el sofá, incluso sentía que se hundía en el relleno y que su cuerpo se relajaba, pero su mente estaba dándole vueltas a las atrocidades que Tyki preparaba y sobre lo que pensarían sus compañeros después de haber visto los besos y los intentos de algo más.

Escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse, algunos pasos hacia el baño y algunas cosas chocando y un par de maldiciones. Cuando escuchó que algo caía al piso, se levantó del sofá para mirar qué pasa.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Duérmete, Moyashi - dijo Kanda desde el baño para después maldecir más.

Allen se levantó y fue al baño lentamente. Se encontró a Kanda tratando de aplicar algo en su espalda. El jabón del lavamanos se había caído al suelo y la base de metal donde lo colocaba era lo que había hecho parecer todo más escandaloso.

Kanda lo miró poniéndose derecho nuevamente.

\- Es por lo del árbol...

\- Sí, es porque me caíste encima - dijo Kanda con tono irritado

Ambos recordaron el beso y retiraron sus miradas de inmediato.

\- Me voy a la cama - dijo Kanda caminando hacia la puerta.

\- Puedo ayudarte, es mi culpa después de todo - Allen tomó el tubo de pomada que Kanda tenía en la mano - date la vuelta.

-No necesito tu ayuda. No es gran cosa

-Claro que si, deja de ser tan terco - Allen lo obligo a sentarse en el excusado mientras movía su cabella a un lado, escucho a Kanda mascullar algunas maldiciones pero lo ignoro aplicando la pomada en el hombro que lucía algo enrojecido.

-Deberías paras tus entrenamientos, por lo menos hasta que sane correctamente.

-¡Tsk! ¿terminaste?

Los dedos de Allen apartaron la tela de la camiseta de Kanda y untaron un poco más de pomada.

Allen se había embobado con la espalda de Kanda. Cada vez que apretaba un poco o sus dedos volvían a poner pomada fresca sobre el hombro de Kanda, este se contraía un poco por la sensación.

\- Ya está - dijo y cerró el tubo.

Kanda se levantó aclarando su garganta y se precipitó hacia la salida. Allen se lavaba las manos y Kanda aprovechó para huir.

Allen vio a Kanda cerrar la puerta de un portazo, se dirigió al sofá y se cubrió con las sabanas hasta la cabeza. Sintió su corazón latir como loco, no podía conciliar el sueño.

De todo lo que podía pasar en el día no se imagino terminar en la casa de Kanda, Kanda y los otros lo habían visto besarse con Tyki cuando había prometido que nada así sucedería, quería morirse de la vergüenza, después de un rato pudo dormir un poco.

Escuchó algunos ruidos en la cocina, se despertó viendo que ya había amanecido, algo cansado se sentó en el sofá viendo que Kanda preparaba algo de desayunar.

\- ¿Te ayudo? -Allen entró a la cocina y Kanda con su cuchillo lo amenazó, Allen entonces fue a lavarse la cara, parecía que Kanda tenía mal despertar.

Se lavó la cara y encontró un cepillo de dientes nuevo en el lavabo. Lo agradeció, no podía dejar de sentir la lengua de Tyki cuando recordaba. Al salir del baño por su ropa, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado con el saco de Tyki.

Fue al baño, se cambió y miró el saco de reojo. Dobló las sábanas y la pijama que Kanda le había prestado.

El aroma de algo delicioso se extendía por la casa. Kanda lo había visto moverse de aquí para allá, tratando de dejar todo como estaba. Ni siquiera había dormido. La noche se había ido mientras pensaba en que Allen lo había tocado con un cuidado excepcional y que dormía en su sofá.

Alma se había desmayado mil veces cuando le anunció que dormiría en casa. Y claro, contó con la total discreción de su amigo, respecto de la compañía que tendría.

Desayunaron en silencio, Allen no podía evitar estar encantado con la comida que Kanda había preparado, realmente estaba muy bueno aunque había llenado la mesa con distintos platillos, no parecía para nada un desayuno para dos personas.

\- ¿Kanda no crees que preparaste mucho?

\- Eso crees? Después de que casi dejaste en la ruina el restaurante de comida china de ayer - dijo con sorna, no creía para nada al Moyashi dándoselas de señorito educado después de ver el salvajismo con el que había comido y siempre que solía llenar su bandeja hasta su máxima capacidad en el comedor.

Allen se apenó un poco al darse cuenta que Kanda había captado ese detalle, pero tuvo más confianza para tomar de todo y cuanto le apetecía.

Quiso revisar su celular y se dio cuenta que seguía apagado, lo encendió y vio los mensajes de los chicos preguntando si estaba bien.

\- Le dije a Alma que estabas conmigo - dijo Kanda sorprendiendo a Allen - pero acordamos que diría que estabas con tus tíos.

\- Bueno, no era necesario mentir - dijo Allen - sin comprender por qué lo hacía.

\- No querrás que se malinterpreten las cosas.

\- ¿Eh? - Allen parecía desorientado

-Realmente eres un Moyashi idiota - dijo viendo que el albino no captaba lo que quería decirle.

Las mejillas de Allen se sonrojaron cuando lo entendieron - Pero el que me quedara aquí no implica que algo fuera a pasar... ya sabes.

\- Tsk, eso lo sé Moyashi.

\- Sobre tu hombro, realmente lo siento.

\- Fue un estúpido accidente.

\- Pero es mi culpa - Allen no podía evitar culparse por ello.

-Calla y come Moyashi, estas dejando que se enfrié - dijo Kanda ignorando los lamentos de Allen.

Regresaron a la pensión. Allen volvió más por costumbre que por que lo deseara.

A medio camino, se encontraron con Alma y Allen tuvo que adelantarse para seguir ocultando donde se había quedado.

\- ¿Pasó algo? - dijo Alma esperando escuchar muchas cosas

\- ¿De qué hablas? - dijo Kanda tocándose el hombro y dándose cuenta de que le dolía un poco menos después del masaje que Allen le había dado

\- ¿No le dijiste?

\- ¿Decirle qué? - dijo Kanda pensando intensamente en cómo cambiar la conversación

\- Te lo pones difícil, deberías actuar ya, antes de que alguno de los chicos le diga lo que siente. Sabes que todos están tratando de acercarse a Allen.

\- ¡Tsk! deja de hacerte ideas extrañas.

\- Crees que no me he fijado como le miras? - insistió.

Kanda no le respondió no quería hablar sobre Allen, Alma era un idiota también cuando se lo proponía.

Allen llegó a su habitación y todos estaban allí y saltaron a recibirlo.

\- ¡Allen! ¿estas bien? - Leno le tomó del rostro examinándolo minuciosamente.

\- S-si.

Link se acercó con una tarta de manzana esperando que esto le devolviera el ánimo a Allen.

\- Gracias Link, pero no tenías por qué - dijo Allen dejando la tarta sobre el escritorio.

\- Si, teníamos - dijo Link mirando a su alrededor- por nuestra culpa la has pasado muy mal-.

\- De hoy en más, nosotros nos defenderemos - dijo Leno con algo de vergüenza

Todos se sentaron y comieron la tarta. Pero cuando Allen tomó un pedazo del relleno, se dio cuenta de que había algo extraño, algo con forma extraña

\- Link, ¿le pusiste moras a la tarta?

\- ¡No! es de manzana! - dijo Link indignado.

Allen le mostró el pedazo, entonces se dieron cuenta de que había un puñado de bichos en el relleno de la tarta.

Allen tuvo que contenerse para no escupir la tarta, sintió algo desagradable en su boca cuando pudo distinguir las alas y las patas de un insecto.

Link abrió los ojos como platos revisando la tarta donde podía ver más bichos haciendo parte del relleno.

\- ¡¿E-Esto como pudo pasar?! - estaba totalmente angustiado, Allen se retiró por un momento al baño.

\- Habrá sido un accidente ¿no? - preguntó Allen, aun sintiendo ese desagradable sabor en su boca.

\- ¡No! ¿cómo estos insectos fueron a parar aquí? - Link sentía que su orgullo como integrante del club de repostería estaba por el suelo.

\- ¿No habrá sido Tyki? - dijo Johnny después de sacar lo que tenía en la boca en una servilleta tan discretamente como pudo.

Link tomó los platos y el resto de la tarta y los lanzó con fuerza a la basura. Allen puso una mano en su hombro para confortarlo.

\- es la guerra - dijo apretando los puños con la avivada sensación de que ahora más que nunca debía defender su honor como repostero.

\- Lo siento - dijo Allen acompañándolo como el que consuela a alguien que ha recibido una noticia fatal.

Cando volvieron a sus habitaciones, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Johnny volviera con el corazón en la mano porque alguien había destrozado con tijeras las telas con las que pensaba hacer los últimos detalles de los vestuarios para la obra. Y Lavi llegó agitando papeles en pedazos en con las manos pues al parecer alguien había jugado con sus manuscritos.

Era demasiado. Tyki se había pasado totalmente.

Tyki no apareció en lo que restó del fin de semana. Allen los detuvo de confrontar a Cross explicando que él se había declarado fuera pues conocía a sus tíos.

Todos parecían estar indignados por los actos de Tyki, sabía que se apresuraban a sacar conclusiones pero era la única explicación lógica para sus desgracias.

Esa tarde Leno se había quedado a ayudar a Johnny con los trajes esperaban tenerlos listos lo antes posible, sentían el día de la puesta en escena tan cerca. Johnny se marchó por un momento dejando a Leno a cargo.

Leno no sabía si denunciar a Tyki ante los directivos, lo más problemático era que Tyki era hijo de alguien influyente y por eso sus fechorías eran pasadas por alto, parecía una causa perdida, pero no debía rendirse, Allen se había esforzado por ellos!

La puerta se abrió sacando a Leno de sus pensamientos, pensaba que Johnny había vuelto, pero no era él, eran dos chicos que no recordaba haber visto antes.

\- ¿Se les ofrece algo?

Uno de ellos lo tomó por detrás haciendo una extraña llave con sus brazos alrededor de la silla impidiendo que Leno y su pequeño cuerpo se moviera. El otro chico, sacó algo de su mochila, conectó un cable y tomó la cabeza de Leno impidiendo que la moviera.

Se escuchó el siseo de una rasuradora. El chico la pasó por el cabello de Leno y este sólo pudo sentir cómo los mechones caían por su rostro y en sus hombros.

No tomó más de cinco minutos, la intención de los chicos no era hacer un buen corte.

\- Dile que las cosas seguirán hasta que se deje coger. Aunque ¿Sabes? Antes del corte tú no parecías mala opción - los chicos se fueron dejando a Leno asustado e inmóvil.

* * *

 **NOTAS: Drama inesperado, seguro nadie esperaba a un Leno calvo, como reaccionara Allen? Entregara su trasero o se lo romperá a Tyki?! Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Academia del amor**

 **Por Katou Yuu**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: YAOI, AU, SHONEN-AI, TODOS VS TODOS POR EL AMOR DE ALLEN Y DE NUEVO NADIE ESTUDIA EN ESTA ACADEMIA.**

 **DISCLAIMER: D. GRAY-MAN PERTENECE A KATSURA HOSHINO.**

* * *

Johnny que ya iba de regreso cuando vio a aquellos dos chicos salir apresuradamente de su club, se acercó rápidamente al salón viendo dentro a Leno llorando con las manos sobre su cabeza. El cabello de Leno estaba regado por el suelo.

\- ¡Leno! ¡¿estás bien?! - preguntó angustiado.

Leno sólo lloraba, Johnny lo abrazó lamentándose por no haber estado allí para ayudarle.

Allen ayudaba a Link con sus recetas, aun parecía decaído con el incidente, cuando Johnny había llegado a la cocina completamente alterado.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Leno fue atacado!

Allen y Link salieron de inmediato hacia la parte trasera de la residencia. Leno estaba sentado en el suelo, con el saco del uniforme cubriéndole la cabeza.

\- Leno... - Allen se acercó y trató de ver el rostro de su amigo.

\- ¡no! - dijo y apartó su mano.

Johnny se acercó y lo tomó del brazo. Link se quedó en la cocina vigilando su preparación pues no quería crear otra oportunidad para Tyki, Johnny y Allen subieron a Leno a su habitación.

\- ¿qué fue lo que te hizo?

\- no era Tyki, eran... otros chicos, no los conozco - dijo Leno sin quitarse el saco - ellos... me cortaron el cabello.

\- bueno, no puede estar tan mal - dijo Allen tratando de conciliar la situación, pero Johnny negó la cabeza indicando que en verdad era un tema importante.

\- no voy a poder estar en la obra... es horrible -dijo Leno soltándose a llorar.

Allen se sentó a su lado en la cama y frotó su espalda para consolarlo. Leno lo abrazó y lloró sobre su pecho.

\- puedo arreglarlo - dijo Johnny dudando un poco - pediré prestada una máquina. Ya vuelvo. - salió de la habitación de inmediato.

\- No te preocupes, si lo peinamos un poco...

\- ¡no tiene arreglo! - dijo Leno mostrándole a Allen su frente. Los chicos le habían quitado mucho de los lados y le había dejado una especie de mohicano.

Allen se sorprendió, pero trató de no demostrarlo.

Allen mordió su labio inferior ante la impotencia que le daba. Leno comenzó a llorar, lo abrazó dejando que llorara en su pecho. Pasó la mano por su cabeza como si buscara consolarle.

\- Todo estará bien, lo arreglaremos y podrás estar en la obra - Leno negó con su cabeza - Buscaré a Tyki y le daré su merecido.

\- ¡No! ¡no lo hagas! - Leno se aferró con su fuerza a su camisa.

\- No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, ya ha hecho bastante.

\- Eso es lo que quiere, que vayas hacia él, no lo hagas- Leno se separó limpiando sus lágrimas torpemente.

Leno miró a los ojos a Allen, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y volvió a taparse con el saco.

\- Yo... no quiero que te bese de nuevo - dijo Leno tomando la mano de Allen y acercándose para besarlo.

Allen se quedó de piedra cuando sintió los labios de Leno sobre los suyos.

Leno tenía los ojos cerrados, su mano temblaba un poco por los nervios y sus labios parecían estar esperando que Allen abriera la boca para dejarlo entrar.

No se esperaba que Leno lo besara en ese momento, sus labios se habia quedado sellados y Leno se apartó.

\- Entiendo - dijo Leno con una expresión dolida al ver que no era correspondido.

\- Leno... yo...- Allen no quería que lo malinterpretara.

\- No necesitas explicarlo Allen, de seguro no debo resultarte atractivo - cubrió su cabeza nuevamente.

\- ¡no, te equivocas! - dijo Allen temiendo que Leno volviera a llorar - eres muy atractivo, sin importar el peinado. Es sólo que... me tomas por sorpresa

\- entonces... ¿podría tener una oportunidad?

\- bueno yo... - Allen trató de buscar una excusa, por instinto sonrió y Leno pareció feliz.

\- daré lo mejor de mí! - dijo y lo abrazó procurando que no se descubriera su cabeza - espero que mi cabello vuelva a ser el de antes.

\- Claro que sí, crecerá mucho más hermoso y sedoso - dijo Allen esperando animarlo, las mejillas de Leno se sonrojaron.

Johnny había vuelto con la máquina, Leno estaba algo asustado y Allen le tomó de la mano para calmarlo mientras Johnny lograba darle forma a su nuevo peinado.

Johnny le pasó el espejo para que pudiera verse, no era lo que Leno hubiera esperado, pero sería suficiente para estar presentable en la obra. Su cabello ahora estaba muy corto, casi al estilo militar.

Los días pasaron entre maldades de Tyki. Allen había tratado de agradecer a Kanda su hospitalidad, pero él sencillamente se apartaba. Pensó que simplemente era el mismo de siempre.

Johnny pidió su ayuda un día antes del festival, así que en cuanto terminó de coordinar al comité, fue al auditorio para ayudarle ya que ahora formaba parte del club de teatro.

Cuando llegó, sólo estaba johnny, colocando las sillas.

\- ¡Allen! lo siento, ya casi termino - dijo Johnny

\- podemos regresar juntos - dijo Allen ayudando con las sillas que quedaban

\- oh no, no volveré a la residencia, me quedaré aquí a vigilar todo, no quiero arriesgarme a que Tyki haga de las suyas.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar dormir aquí? - preguntó algo incrédulo.

\- Si es necesario, sí.

\- ¿pero no es peligroso e incómodo que te quedes aquí? - Allen no quería dejar a Johnny solo.

\- ¡No, está bien! no me perdonaría que algo se arruinara. Además, lo había decidido desde temprano, por eso vengo preparado - Johnny le mostró una bolsa de dormir.

Allen podía notar que Johnny no era el chico más imponente y fuerte de academia, no podía evitar preocuparse por dejarlo a su suerte.

\- Yo me quedaré en tu lugar.

\- No Allen, este es mi asunto. Tal vez no parezca que puedo defenderme. Y sí, se me da mejor coser que dar puñetazos, pero esto es el trabajo de muchos, el vestuario ha costado semanas. No lo voy a perder.

\- entonces, me quedo contigo - dijo Allen decidido - yo también soy parte del club de teatro.

Allen volvió a la residencia por algo para dormir y comida.

Link lo vio extrañado al verlo recogiendo algunas cosas, rápidamente explicó que ayudaría a Johnny a mantener todo en orden en el club, no parecía muy de acuerdo con la idea pero Allen aseguro que estaría bien. Salió apresurado de la habitación, entonces choco con Kanda en medio del pasillo.

Kanda se quejó de su falta de atención, Kanda oyó que el moyashi se iba quedar con Johnny.

\- ¿Acaso no aprendes Moyashi?

-No puedo dejar a Johnny, no me perdonaría que algo le ocurriera. No quiero que llore como Leno.

Corrió al auditorio sin perder tiempo. Pero ni Link ni Kanda se quedaron tranquilos.

Allen volvió y acomodó sus cosas junto a las de Johnny.

Por lo menos hasta las doce estuvieron charlando y comiendo las botanas que Allen había llevado.

\- Te prometo que he arreglado las mallas, los pantalones no quedarían bien con el resto del traje - dijo Johnny cuando Allen tomó su traje para verlo.

\- mañana será una locura.

\- creo que deberías quedarte sin peluca - dijo Johnny - he pensado en que Leno tenga un aspecto rebelde y se verá bien si lo emparejamos contigo, su cabello tiene mucha personalidad.

Allen no podía evitar sentir pena por Leno pero su cabello crecería. -Si eso piensas, creo que estará bien, tu eres el encargado de hacer que nos veamos bien en escena- las mejillas de Johnny se sonrojaron mientras tartamudeaba un "gracias".

\- Creo que no tengo que esforzarme mucho, es decir, siempre te ves bien... el personaje te va perfecto - corrigió rápidamente - y tu actuación lo mejora.

\- Es la primera vez que actuaré, pero puedo decir que tu vestuario en verdad me ayuda mucho a entrar en el personaje - dijo Allen

Johnny suspiró algo nervioso y se apresuró a beber un poco de la soda que tenía al lado.

\- por cierto... -Allen dudó - es que... quería saber si... me pondrás maquillaje aquí... - dijo señalando la marca en su rostro

\- ¡oh! - Johnny parecía sorprendido - bueno, sí. Pero si te molesta...

\- ¡no! ¡al contrario! me gustaría - Allen se emocionó.

Tenía esa cicatriz desde que podía recordar. Sería bueno verse sin ella sólo por un día.

Ambos se quedaron callados al oír ruidos en el pasillo. Allen le pidió quedarse quieto, la puerta comenzó a ser forzada, Allen tomo una silla dispuesto a enfrentar a quien estuviera afuera. entonces se oyeron gritos en el pasillo.

Allen se armo de valor y abrió la puerta.

\- ¡Para! ¡nos iremos! -escucho que alguien grito en la oscuridad.

-Fuera de aquí, bastardos y díganle que partiré la cara del estúpido Tyki.

\- ¿Kanda? - el aludido se tensó y los chicos algo golpeados huyeron.

Kanda se dio la vuelta al escuchar su nombre.

\- ¿qué haces aquí?

\- ¡qué parece? esos idiotas estaban tratando de entrar.

\- gracias... - dijo totalmente impresionado.

Johnny se asomó y no pudo ocultar su expresión de decepción. Pensaba que esa noche la iba a pasar con Allen, sin embargo, este invitó a Kanda dentro.

Agradecía la ayuda pero ahora se encontraba opacado por su fuerza bruta.

Kanda quiso negarse a la invitación pero marcharse no era una opción con esos tipos rondando por ahí. Vio todo arreglado para lo que sería el evento del club de teatro y buscó un sitio donde acomodarse.

\- ¿Estarás bien así? Si quieres toma esta sabana.

\- No la necesito.

-Pero...-Allen trato de convencerlo, Kanda le dedico una de esas miradas amenazantes que incluso asusto a Johnny -Bien, como quieras.

No quería seguir insistiendo sabía que Kanda se enfurecería, así que se acostó a lado de Johnny, charlaron un rato hasta que se fue haciendo más tarde y el sueño los alcanzó. Kanda también descansaba, aunque parecía un perro guardián atento a cualquier ruido. Se sobresalto al sentir la tela envolverle.

\- ¿Qué haces?

-Te vas a resfriar - dijo Allen sentándose a su lado apegando su cuerpo al suyo como si quisiera darle calor.

\- Ni siquiera estamos a la intemperie - dijo Kanda tensándose ante el cálido contacto de Allen.

\- ¿no puedes decir "gracias" y ya? - dijo Allen encaramándose a su lado.

Kanda gruñó.

\- no, no puedes. Pero gracias, por preocuparte por nosotros.

\- no estaba preocupado - dijo Kanda mirando a Johnny dormir a pierna suelta. Vaya que era un ejemplo de vigilante.

\- Yo vigilaré... mañana tienes exhibición con tu club ¿cierto?

\- estoy bien, moyashi.

\- ¿y tu hombro? - dijo Allen bostezando

Antes de poder contestar, sintió la cabeza de Allen acomodarse sobre su hombro sano, afortunadamente.

Se sobresalto y miro extrañado al albino.

-No soy una almohada.

-Déjame quedar así, se siente cálido.

-Tsk! -Kanda cerró sus ojos tratando de ignorar al moyashi a su lado, podia sentir su respiración pausada, tuvo que tratar de concentrarse en otras cosas como potenciales peligros. Se maldijo internamente por estar en tal situación, era algo incómodo pero no le desagradaba, todo era culpa del moyashi que lo hacía preocuparse de más.

Kanda miró a Allen. Un extraño impulso lo hacía mirar sus labios y querer besarle. Allen abrió los ojos y por un momento hubo una conexión en sus deseos. El moyashi se sentía en paz cuando estaba con Kanda y en ese momento recordaba el cálido y accidental contacto bajo el árbol. Apartaron sus rostros, tensos por la situación. Quizá Alma tenía razón y él también había caído presa del encanto del moyashi.

La noche transcurrió sin problemas. Muy temprano, Lavi llegó junto con Leno y Kanda pudo ir a dormir unas horas. La escuela comenzó a movilizarse. Los clubes montaron sus stands y el lugar se lleno de voces y gente. Todos ayudaron a terminar de dar los toques finales para su presentación. Lavi dijo que se ocuparía de hacer la publicidad al club, su obra se presentaría al final del festival como el evento de cierre por lo que tendrían las asistencias aseguradas.

Allen comenzó a caminar en compañía de Leno por los pasillos, Leno aún estaba aun algo inseguro por su aspecto, así que le tomó la mano a Allen quien no pudo rechazarlo, sabía que el chico necesitaba el apoyo.

Llegaron al club de repostería donde había una exhibición de postres, el estómago de Allen rugió al ver aquellos pastelillos hermosamente decorados. Link lo vio desde los hornos llegar tomado de la mano de Leno. Se sorprendió y trató de fingir que no los había visto mientras se dedicaba a esperar el último de los postres. Allen lo vio ocupado y decidió empezar a ver las muestras.

Todo sabía delicioso. Ese club era el mejor de todos, pero aunque lo pensara, no lo diría o los de teatro o se molestarían. Leno no soltaba su mano así que tomó algunas pruebas con la otra. Un rato después, Alma apareció arrastrando a Kanda.

\- No debes comer postres - dijo Kanda mecánicamente pues Alma no hacía caso.

\- El sensei no lo sabrá, además, me muero de hambre, el batido que nos dio era horrible. - dijo Alma jalándolo dentro.

Ambos se quedaron de piedra cuando vieron a Allen tomado de la mano con Leno y cómo este le daba una prueba en la boca. Kanda apretó sus puños con fuerzas.

\- Me largo -anunció, pero Alma solo hizo más fuerza en su agarre para que no se marchara. Kanda quería matar a Alma por obligarlo a presenciar semejante escena.

\- ¿Hola chicos! vienen por un postre? - Allen los saludó animadamente. Kanda ni le miraba, y Alma le saludó torpemente.

\- S-si, venimos por un postre - Alma se acercó a las muestras tratando de decidir cual elegir - N-no sabía que ustedes eran tan cercanos - dijo Alma y Link y Kanda rápidamente posaron sus miradas sobre Allen.

\- ¿Cercanos? N-no es lo piensan - soltó la mano de Leno con las mejillas algo sonrojadas. A Leno le decepcionó un poco que lo soltara, pero sabía bien que aún no tenían nada concreto con Allen.

Kanda y Link observaron la reacción. Era probable que Leno hubiese sido el que se aventurara y que Allen simplemente tratara de ser amable.

\- ¡Link! - dijo Allen cambiando de tema y saludando a su compañero.

Todos fueron a la mesa de Link y comenzaron a probar.

Link llamó a Allen y le comenzó a mostrar el lugar, como tratando de tentarlo para que entrara al club. Allen parecía emocionado con todo el lugar, ya estaba imaginando la cantidad de cosas deliciosas que salían de ese lugar.

Kanda observaba desde lejos. Alma lo había arrastrado por las demás muestras.

\- ¿No quieres algo Yuu? este luce muy bueno - había un cupcake de té verde - Kanda entrecerró sus ojos, no quería aceptarlo pero cuando abrió la boca para negarse Alma se lo metió entero. Mientras, veía de reojo a Allen para cerciorarse de que les hubiera visto

\- A que está rico - evidentemente Allen los vio cuando Kanda comenzó a quejarse aunque igual terminó degustando el cupcake.

Allen sonrió viendo las caras de Kanda.

\- esto es una muestra pero cualquier postre que te guste... puedo hacerlo para ti - dijo Link a su lado

\- gracias Link - dijo Allen volviendo a concentrarse en su compañero y sonriendo - ¿irás a ver la obra?

\- sí, no me la perdería - dijo Link decidido - además, pensaba en preparar algo para la noche. Si todo marcha bien, tendremos que festejar.

Allen no podía estar más ansioso. Kanda decidió marcharse y Alma gritó anunciando el evento del club de Kendo, Allen prometió asistir.

Leno le convenció de ir a ver otros puestos, pues no podían quedarse y comerse todas las muestras. Caminaron pasillos viendo a su alrededor, Leno quería tomar la mano de Allen cuando un grito se oyó en el pasillo.

\- ¡Lenoo! -

\- H-hermano? – se tensó y soltó la mano de Allen.

Komui se llevó las manos a la cara como si hubiera visto una aparición. Exclamó un grito de película antigua y corrió a abrazar a Leno como si se lo trataran de arrebatar.

\- ¡Hoy mismo nos vemos a la casa! ¡¿que es esto?! qué te han hecho?! - dijo Komui abrigándolo como si estuviera consolándolo.

\- no es nada - dijo Leno tratando de no morir de la vergüenza.

\- ¡¿por qué?! ¿tu hermoso cabello! ¡Tú le hiciste esto?! - dijo notando a Allen por fin.

\- no... yo, yo me lo he cortado así - dijo Leno tratando de sonar convincente.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡Leno te has vuelto un rebelde! - chilló como loco - Estos sucios pulpos han manchado tu pureza.

\- Entonces ¿me veo mal, hermano? -dijo Leno colocando sus ojos llorosos.

\- ¡N-no! claro que no mi querido Leno siempre será el más hermoso - lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- ¿Entonces te gusta? – Leno estaba acorralando a Komui, sólo le quedó aceptar el nuevo peinado de su hermanito - Hermano, este es Allen, es un compañero de clases. - rápidamente le presentó a Allen quien parecía apenado viendo la escena, aunque le recordaba a algo un poco familiar.

Komui lo miró con sospecha.

\- ¿cuáles son tus intenciones con mi Leno? - dijo Komui abrazando a Leno como si lo protegiera.

\- ¡Komui! - Leno se sonrojó de inmediato y Komui se alarmó por la reacción.

\- Leno y yo somos buenos amigos - dijo Allen tratando de explicar todo lo mejor posible.

\- ¡No me creo que no tengas otros intereses en mi Leno!

Leno tomó a su hermano y lo comenzó a arrastrar lejos de ahí.

\- ¡Lo siento! - le gritó a Allen.

Allen vio a Leno irse con su hermano, no le quedó más que seguir vagando solo por allí, entonces a lo lejos vio a Kanda con Alma, Alma iba agarrado de su brazo arrastrándolo por cada uno de los stands.

No pudo evitar sentir algo de "celos", pero ¿qué estaba pensando? Alma era el mejor amigo de Kanda, era normal que ellos tuvieran ese tipo de cercanía.

Alma vio a Allen y lo llamó para que se acercara, ya parecía muy tarde para huir.

\- ¿Qué haces por aquí Allen?

\- Leno fue con su hermano, al parecer cree que quiero algo con él...

\- ¿y no es así? - dijo Alma apretando el brazo de Kanda disimuladamente.

\- ¡no! - dijo Allen apresurándose a aclarar el asunto - sólo estaba acompañándolo por lo de su cabello... - dijo poniendo las manos como si quisiera que todos pararan de imaginarse cosas.

El beso de Leno sin duda le daba todos los indicios de las intenciones que él tenía, pero no estaba seguro si podía corresponderle.

Kanda respiró un poco.

\- debemos ir al dojo - dijo Kanda mirando la hora en su móvil.

\- ¡cierto! ¡ven con nosotros, Allen! - Alma lo tomó del brazo y llevó a sus amigos uno de cada lado.

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 **Tal vez tardé algunas semanas en subir este nuevo capítulo pero he procurado cargarlo de sentimientos. Todos quieren a Allen, eso es un hecho, quién no si es un amor. Sin embargo, la obra aún no se estrena y el día no termina, con tantos prospectos ¿creen que Allen en verdad vaya a escoger a Kanda?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Academia del Amor**

 **por Katou Yuu**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, AU, yullen, drama.**

 **DISCLAIMER: D. Gray -man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Allen no podía mirar a Kanda, ¿también el pesaría que tenía algo con Leno? casi no prestó a atención a lo que Alma explicaba sobre su evento de exhibición.

Llegaron al dijo, habían algunos chicos reunidos para ver la exhibición, pues al parecer también tendrían invitados de otras escuelas para probar sus habilidades en un combate amistoso.

Allen vio a Kanda prepararse, preguntándose si su hombro estaría bien, sería un combate amistoso, ¿no? no sería tan fuerte... o eso esperaba.

Lo vio salir con su uniforme. Y la verdad era que le sentaba muy bien.

Alma lo vio atento a los movimientos de Kanda y sonrió.

\- Ve allá - le señaló un lugar libre a Allen - verás mucho mejor y nadie te romperá la cabeza.

Allen asintió y fue a sentarse...

Kanda no había estado nervioso en años, pero saber que Allen lo vería lo ponía ansioso pues le era imposible predecir lo que opinaría de él después de verlo masacrando a sus oponentes. Allen parecía totalmente diferente a cualquier chico, le parecían geniales los postres, y si lo pensaba, tal vez el deporte era lo opuesto a eso.

El entrenador llamó a Kanda al centro, Kanda avanzó viendo frente a él a su oponente, un chico que se presentaba como un estudiante de una escuela vecina. Kanda quería saltar los pasos de la presentación, no le interesaba la verdad saber sobre el sujeto duras penas dijo su nombre para que el tipo supiera quien lo habría noqueado.

El combate comenzó con Alma como árbitro, Kanda empuñó su espada, el chico fue el primero en comenzar, Kanda bloqueó ese golpe.

\- Aficionado - dijo al haberle resultado tan fácil, parecía que había logrado su objetivo y su oponente se encendió comenzando a lanzar golpes con su espada cada vez más difíciles de predecir.

Aunque por un momento parecía que Kanda tenía la desventaja, logró voltear las cosas e incluso dejar aturdido a su contrincante.

Al final de esa primera muestra, Kanda fue declarado ganador. Continuaron algunas batallas más, pero Kanda no volvió a entrar, el sensei le había hecho una seña para que se acercara. Hablaron un momento, apartado de los demás, pero sólo logró que Kanda se molestara y tomara sus cosas. Al parecer, era el sensei quien no le permitía seguir peleando.

Allen vio a Alma haciéndole señales para que fuera tras Kanda pues él seguía de árbitro.

Allen salió y dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Kanda. Lo encontró lanzando su mochila al piso y de inmediato se tocó el hombro.

\- Kanda... - lo llamó - Estuviste impresionante.

\- Si, como realmente importara - no estaba de humor para recibir las adulaciones del Moyashi.

\- Tu hombro... ¿te duele? no debiste hacer esa exhibición - dijo viendo como se tomaba del hombro y Kanda trató de ignorarlo tomando de nuevo su mochila. Allen se apresuró y se la arrebató - Vamos a la enfermería.

\- Tsk, no necesito tu ayuda Moyashi -dijo tomando un camino totalmente diferente dejándole la mochila, no le importaba en ese momento recuperarla.

\- ¡Kanda! - Allen iba a seguir a Kanda cuando una mano se poso en su hombro.

\- Ha pasado un tiempo sin verte, Allen -pudo reconocer rápidamente la voz de Tyki detrás suyo, ¿Qué hacia ahí?

\- Fueron días bastante felices - dijo Allen con desprecio al recordar todo lo que les había hecho a sus amigos

\- Mira, vengo a pedir disculpas... pensé que si hacía todo eso me buscarías - dijo Tyki tratando de hacer su mejor cara de lamento - pero eres muy difícil y... la verdad me gusta - dijo acercándose.

Allen se aferró a la mochila de Kanda.

\- Quisiera pedirte que salgamos, esta vez, lo haremos a tu ritmo, sólo te pido que te dejes llevar.

-El Moyashi no puede aceptar-Allen se sobresalto al oír la voz de Kanda -Está saliendo conmigo.

Tyki abrió los ojos a no más poder y Allen tenia la boca abierta. Rápidamente entendió las intenciones de Kanda.

-A-Así es, Kanda y yo estamos saliendo.

-¡Mientes!-grito Tyki -entonces pruébalo.

-No tengo ningún problema-Kanda tomo inesperadamente a Allen del rostro y lo beso.

Allen casi se muere. Sin pensarlo, su boca se abrió de inmediato y sus manos subieron hasta la nuca de Kanda. Su lengua invadió la del otro y fue correspondido.

\- ¡Bastardo! - Tyki apretaba los puños con furia y cuando no resistió más, se lanzó sobre Kanda.

Sus labios fueron violentamente separados y cuando Allen abrió los ojos vio a Tyki golpear a Kanda en la cara.

Trató de quitárselo de encima. Kanda no se defendía.

Allen llamó al sensei. Había entendido lo que Kanda quería, si atrapaban a Tyki de esa manera, seguro tendría un castigo mucho mayor y vigilancia segura. Estaban en los terrenos de la escuela.

Allen llego seguido del sensei y Alma quien se había alterado al saber lo que sucedía, lograron llegar a la escena Tyki golpeaba a Kanda que estaba en el suelo recibiendo los golpes furiosos de Tyki, el sensei alzo su voz y Tyki se separo asustado.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?! Saben bien que este tipo de comportamiento no esta permitido en el plantel.

Tyki quería huir en ese momento, miro con odio a Allen -¿Con que esto planeabas?

\- Acompáñenme, tendré que reportarlo - dijo el sensei ayudando a Kanda a levantarse

\- El castigo será mínimo - dijo Tyki tratando de seguir tan arrogante como siempre.

\- Puede ser la primera vez que lo veo en acción, pero conocemos su forma de actuar. Kanda, tendrás que venir también.

El sensei caminaba tras Tyki. Allen se apresuró a ofrecerle su espalda a Kanda para que se apoyara.

Kanda no le pidió que se fuera. Su corazón aún latía por el beso.

Cando fueron a la oficina del director, tuvo que quedarse fuera. Kanda salió un rato después. Llamaron a los padres de Tyki.

Kanda suspiro con molestia después de todo era un gran lio en que se había metido.

-¡Kanda!-Allen lo había estado esperando -Ven, vamos a la enfermería...-Extendió su mano y Kanda no se negó -Gracias-dijo con sus mejillas coloradas.

-Tsk, solo hice porque ese tipo ya no lo soportaba.

-Igualmente, gracias por haberme ayudado.

\- No deberías... - dijo Kanda apretando la mano de Allen mientras comenzaban a caminar- te besé sin permiso.

\- No me molesta - dijo Allen mirando al piso para no lanzarse por una ventana de la vergüenza.

En la enfermería, Kanda recibió un punto en la ceja y algunas pomadas que el doctor le recetó para la inflamación. Y también le dio el número de un médico ortopedista para que fuera a verse el hombro pues estaba muy lastimado.

-Tienes que dejar el kendo por un tiempo, te dije que se pondría peor-dijo Allen preocupado.

-tsk, ya lo sé y el entrenador también, así no me dejara volver a las practica hasta que no esté recuperado. -Entonces, yo ye ayudare, todo ha sido mi culpa y me has ayudado tanto...

Allen vio como comenzaba a ponerse el sol, debía ir al club de teatro. Kanda lo empujo diciéndole que estaría allí.

Allen no quería irse, sin embargo, tenía un compromiso.

Corrió al auditorio donde ya lo estaban esperando. Johnny lo maquilló, Leno y él repasaron una discusión entre sus personajes, Lavi les dio unos últimos consejos.

La obra comenzó, Leno salió y en cuanto abrió la boca, su hermano comenzó a aplaudir como un loco.

Allen se asomó discretamente, Kanda aún no había llegado.

Le tocó entrar en escena, pudo ver de inmediato a sus tíos con una videocámara mientras le saludaban, quería morir. Trató de ignorarlos por un momento y comenzar su actuación, debía enfrentar unos caballeros del mal que trataban de atacar a Leno.

La obra fue avanzando rápidamente, ya en este punto el protagonista se había ganado el corazón de Leno, y venía la temida escena del beso que habían acordado disimular, Leno tenía un sombrero lo suficientemente grande para disimular todo. Pudo sentir como el hermano de Leno lo quería matar cuando puso su mano en sus hombros, entonces de manera inesperada Leno atrapó sus labios, el público enloqueció aunque no habían podido ver el beso a detalle.

Allen se separó en cuanto el telón bajó y trató de comportarse lo más normal posible, sin embargo, Leno parecía feliz como si ese beso hubiese sido algo acordado y ahora se le colgaba del cuello y lo besaba en la mejilla.

Lo apartó pues el telón volvería a abrirse. Leno trató de tomarle la mano, pero aunque Allen si lo aceptó también tomó la de Johnny y le hizo una seña a Lavi para que tomara la de Leno y la del chico a su lado. No quería que las cosas se malentendieran. En todo lo que podía pensar era en el beso de Kanda.

Hicieron la reverencia al público, todos levantaron sus manos entrelazadas y se abrazaron y felicitaron cuando el telón bajó de nuevo.

\- ¡Estuvieron increíbles! - dijo Lavi bastante complacido - Creí que no harían el beso... Komui te matará - le dijo a Allen.

\- Bueno... no le quedará más remedio que aceptarlo... - dijo mirando a Allen como si fueran cómplices de un delito.

\- Iré a cambiarme - dijo Allen tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible.

Allen se quitó el traje apresuradamente, no le desagradaba Leno pero ciertamente no era igual a cuando Kanda le había besado, ¿esto quería decir algo en especial? Salió del vestidor pues sus compañeros parecía que aun seguían dando algunos agradecimientos al público y algunos chicos que querían alguna fotografía con el elenco.

\- ¡Allen! - Mana se acercó para abrazarlo - ¡Estuviste tan bien! no me dijiste que habría un beso en la obra.

\- Fue actuado -trato de fingir demencia al respecto.

\- Pues, yo tengo todo registrado aquí - dijo Neah señalando su videocámara.

Allen no pudo evitar ponerse ansioso. Últimamente le habían robado demasiados besos.

Con la vista buscaba a Kanda.

\- ¿Estás bien Allen? - dijo Mana tocando su rostro.

\- Sí, sólo... buscaba a alguien- dijo encontrando a Kanda y viéndolo salir a prisa del auditorio.

A lo lejos, Komui trataba de ir hacia ellos mientras Leno lo reprendía.

\- Lo siento Mana, Neah, debo atender algo importante. Vuelvo en un momento - se disculpó para salir detrás de Kanda. Neah y Mana se lanzaron una mirada cómplice viéndolo salir.

Kanda parecía caminar apresuradamente, Allen no podía creer que ya fuera tan lejos, gritó su nombre esperando que se detuviera más solo lo ignoró. Allen tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo.

\- Te estoy llamando, Kanda - Allen le tomó del brazo.

-Si ¿y? ¿Qué quieres? - Kanda le miró con frialdad.

\- Leno me besó... habíamos acordado que no sucedería, no sé qué ocurrió

\- ¿Y a mí qué me importa? - Dijo Kanda con molestia - ve y besa a quien te dé la gana

\- ¿Estás seguro que no te importa? - dijo Allen gritando para emparejarse con el tono de Kanda

Kanda apretó los puños y arrugó la frente.

\- ¿Solo viniste para esto? para alardear de tu "gran actuación"? pues claro que no me importa.

Allen frunció el ceño y se acercó repentinamente a Kanda besándole, tomándole completamente de imprevisto. Kanda quería empujar a Allen pero sus manos solo se quedaron sobre sus hombros sintiendo como el Moyashi buscaba profundizar el beso. Era claro que estaba celoso y molesto por el beso, sus manos rodearon el cuerpo del Moyashi y su lengua entro en la boca del otro, a Allen se le hacia difícil respirar, su corazón latía como loco.

Kanda se separó para tomar un poco de aire, pero sus manos no se apartaron de Allen.

\- estúpido Moyashi - dijo mirando a Allen a los ojos. Los cerró lentamente y volvió a besarlo logrando que Allen se aferrara a su uniforme.

Cuando se separaron se quedaron unos minutos respirando agitados, como si ese beso hubiese sido demasiado.

\- A- Allen... - dijo Leno con lágrimas en los ojos.

Allen se sobresalto al oír la voz de Leno. Apenas pudo pronunciar su nombre pero Leno se había marchado mientras derramaba finas lagrimas. Allen quiso ir tras él pero Kanda lo detuvo.

-No vayas.

-Pero necesito aclarar las cosas con él.

-No es el momento Moyashi-dijo Kanda viendo como Leno había desaparecido de su vista.

Allen lo lamentó, no era su intención lastimar a Leno, pero no podía hacer nada si había malinterpretado las cosas.

Kanda le tomó la mano a Allen. Mana y Neah se asomaron para buscar a su sobrino y encontraron a los dos chicos tomados de la mano.

\- Allen, ¿vas a presentarnos? - dijo Mana sonriendo como si ya supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- ¡Ah! - Allen se convirtió en un manojo de nervios - él es Kanda, está en el club de kendo - dijo apartando su mano al ver la cara de perro rabioso que comenzaba a poner Neah.

\- Mucho gusto - dijo Mana estrechando la mano de Kanda.

\- Ellos son mis tíos, Mana y Neah - dijo Allen y Kanda hizo una reverencia.

\- Con que el club de Kendo - dijo Neah apretando de más la mano de Kanda.

Kanda frunció el ceño y no se privo de responder el apretón de Neah quien se limito a forzar una sonrisa ante se actitud insolente. Mana le dio un golpecito en la cabeza a Neah para que soltara a Kanda.

-Espero que no pretendas nada más que una simple amistad con nuestro sobrino.

Kanda alzo una ceja viendo a Allen que no encontraba donde meter la cabeza.

-Kanda y yo somos amigos-dijo Allen rápidamente -Algo así...- sus mejillas se sonrojaron y Kanda quiso matar a Allen pues ya tenía a sus tíos con la mirada puesta sobre él.

El día había terminado. Kanda no se despegó de Allen después del encuentro con sus tíos y eso molestó enormemente a Neah. Mana parecía emocionado con la situación e incluso le dijo a Allen que Kanda era una buena elección (porque lograba reunir la fuerza para enfrentar los celos de Neah) y además era bastante atractivo.

Allen ya se esperaba todo eso. Sus tíos no estaban al nivel de berrinche de Komui, pero si lo alcanzaban en el talento para avergonzarlo

\- Así que... Somos amigos... - dijo Kanda cuando Allen y él volvían a la residencia.

Allen trataba de acomodar en su mochila la tira de condones que Mana le había dado y el gas pimienta de Neah.

\- Algo así - dijo Allen con ganas de tirar todo a la basura.

-¿ Leno es tu amigo? O algo así?

Allen detuvo el paso.

-Leno es mi amigo... solo que debo aclarar las cosas con él.

-¿En serio?

-Deja de presionarme- Allen desvió la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas

-Tu me gustas idiota!- dijo tomando por sorpresa a Kanda, salió corriendo a su habitación y se fue a encerrar.

Kanda se quedó mirando para todos lados. Por un momento pensó que había escuchado mal. Volvió a la residencia y fue a su habitación, donde Alma ya se estaba subiendo por las paredes por saber si había provocado a Tyki con algo más que un beso. Tuvo que aclararle lo que ocurrió

\- Hay fiesta esta noche - dijo Alma tratando de planear la declaración de Kanda - podrías apartarlo y decirle que también te gusta

\- No - dijo Kanda sin ganas de bajar a la fiesta. Menos aun, no quería que todos los espiaran mientras se declaraba

\- Leno puede volver a atacar - dijo Alma como su planeara una conquista.

\- Tsk, pues que haga lo que quiere, no tiene oportunidad- se echó en la cama dejando a Alma con la duda - Iré a la estúpida fiesta si dejas de hablar del tema - Alma sonrió satisfecho.

En su habitación Allen sentía que hubiera corrido una maratón, su corazón latía como loco.

\- Iras a la fiesta Walker.

\- ¿Fiesta? ah.. Si - había olvidado por completo todo aquello - No lo sé... - Link alzó una ceja y se acercó colocando la mano sobre su frente.

\- ¿No tienes fiebre, te duele el estomago o algo?

\- No, claro que no, solo que... no estaba de humor.

\- ¿Paso algo? - Allen desvió la mirada -Walker.

\- Es solo que todo es tan complicado... quisiera poder hacer felices a todos pero... - la imagen de Leno llorando vino a su mente.

\- Es imposible darle gusto a todos. Simplemente haz lo que desees - dijo Link y destapó un plato

\- Lo sé... - dijo Allen mirándolo in poco más decidido.

\- tus tíos pasaron por el club de repostería... Y me dijeron que estos eran tus favoritos - dijo mostrándole el plato con dango.

Los ojos de Allen brillaron y se lanzó en un abrazo a Link.

-¡Dango!- Allen tomó uno – Gracias

-Es la primera vez que los hago así que - dijo Link aclarando su garganta - Espero una crítica completa.

Allen no perdió el tiempo y devoro los dangos - Realmente es la primera vez que los preparas? - Link asintió - Están demasiado buenos, creo que no tengo nada que criticar.

Link sintió que su cara se calentaba, no se esperaba tal halago. Vio que Allen tenía algo de salsa en la comisura de sus labios, rápidamente Link no dudó en limpiarlo con el pulgar..

Por un extraño impulso, Link llevó el dedo a su boca y limpió la salsa con la lengua. Allen se sorprendió y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

\- Sí, la salsa sabe bien - dijo Link dándose cuenta de que acababa de hacer algo inapropiado.

\- Gracias Link. - dijo Allen tomando otro dango tratando de ignorar lo ocurrido.

\- Hace rato Johnny consolaba a Leno... - dijo Link poniendo el plato en su escritorio - dijo que lo has rechazado y que estás interesado en otro... Eso es lo que te preocupa?

Allen dejó caer los dangos en el plato.

\- Yo... no quería rechazarlo, quiero decir no quería hacer llorar a Leno - dijo algo triste.

\- Walker, no creo que no haya manera de que el rechazo de alguien no sea doloroso, Leno es un chico fuerte, así que sabrá superarlo.

\- Ya lo creo...- aun tenía que disculparse con Leno.

\- ¿Entonces de quién se trata? - aquella pregunta lo tomó desprevenido.

\- Bueno es que... No estoy seguro de lo que él siente, así que... - Allen estaba rojo de vergüenza - primero tengo que preguntar.

Link sonrió y estaba a punto de decir algo hasta que Johnny entró como loco.

\- ¿Los bocadillos en el horno son tuyos? - dijo mirando a Link

\- Sí, pero aun le falta al hojaldre - dijo link arrugando la frente- pues Lavi cree que sabe de hornos y está jugando con ellos.

\- lo siento Allen, hablaremos más tarde - dijo Link corriendo a la cocina

Allen vio a Johnny que se había quedado observándole.

\- ¿A-Allen es cierto que te gusta alguien'? - preguntó Johnny algo temeroso.

\- Johnny...

\- Leno estuvo llorando y... - los ojos de Johnny comenzaron a aguarse pues su oportunidades se esfumaban.

\- ¿Sabes dónde está Leno? - se atrevió a preguntar - Debo disculparme con él.

\- Está en su habitación- dijo Johnny mirando a Allen como si ya conociera las circunstancias

\- Debo ir a verlo - dijo saliendo.

Allen fue a la habitación y llamó a la puerta, pero nadie contestó.

\- Soy Allen -pero no abrió.

Posó su mano en el pomo de la puerta, se dio cuenta que no tenia seguro así que abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Leno? - Allen asomó su cabeza al interior de la habitación, las luces estaban apagadas, no sabía si debía irrumpir allí, decidió encender la luz y pudo ver un bulto tembloroso en la cama - Leno? - volvió a llamarle.

\- Vete.

\- Creo que te debo una disculpa.

Leno no dijo nada, sólo se acomodó.

\- Tengo que disculparme porque no fui sincero, traté de no hacerte daño pero fue peor, confundiste las cosas...

\- ¿Kanda te interesa de verdad? - Dijo Leno con voz mocosa- Bueno yo...

\- ¿Cómo es posible? Él nunca se ha interesado en ti.

\- Es complicado - dijo con un ligero rubor en las mejillas - Pero si... me gusta.

Leno no podía entender del todo pero entendía que se comportaba de manera egoísta después de todo era él quien había actuado asumiendo que Allen le correspondería, pero Allen nunca le vio de esa manera. Leno se frotó los ojos limpiando los rastros de lagrimas, seguramente lucia patético.

\- Sigo triste... pero no quiero que dejemos de ser amigos - dijo Leno levantándose.

\- No será así... - Leno abrazó a Allen.

Abajo, estaba corriendo el rumor de que Allen había rechazado a Leno por otro chico. Nadie sabía exactamente por quien, pero todos aquellos interesados en Allen se daban por aludidos.

* * *

 **NOTAS: Leno haciendo berrinche, ¿todo quedará bien entre él y Allen? habrá más drama entre Kanda y el Moyashi?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Academia del amor**

 **Por Katou Yuu**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, AU, y corazones estrujados.**

 **DISCLAIMER: D. Gray -man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Allen notó que había movida por la fiesta, se arregló mientras se cuestionaba si Kanda iría, decidió dar una visita rápida a la cocina, pero no encontró a nadie, supuso que Link había arreglado su problema con Lavi.

Fue al gimnasio donde se efectuaría el evento, allí vio a Leno que hablaba con Lavi y Johnny, parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, y ellos le saludaron animadamente.

Allen fue a comer algunos bocadillos y estuvo dando vueltas un rato. Recibió varios comentarios positivos por su actuación y algunos le preguntaron si Leno y él estaban saliendo pues el beso había parecido real.

Kanda llegó con Alma más tarde. Y en cuanto entró, caminó hasta Allen, lo tomó de la mano y lo besó brevemente en los labios.

Esto provocó algunas miradas curiosas, Johnny casi se desmaya y Link apretó con fuerza uno de los pastelillos que había traído haciéndole escurrir la crema, Lavi estaba con la boca abierta y Leno tuvo que desviar la mirada.

Allen no se esperaba que Kanda le besara así en público, pues no habían concretado algo.

-Kanda... - dijo con un tono de regaño. Kanda miró su expresión de vergüenza. Se molestó de inmediato.

\- no quieres que te vean conmigo...

\- no! No es eso - la mirada de Allen fue hacia su grupo de amigos.

Kanda volteó.

\- entonces ¿qué es?

\- Es sólo que... - su mirada volvió a sus amigos.

\- ¿Te preocupan ellos?

\- No queria incomodarlos, en especial a Leno - Kanda soltó un suspiro y tomó de la mano a Allen.

\- Entonces vamos a lugar más apartado - Kanda miró de reojo al grupo.

Allen asintió y salieron del lugar. Los demás aún no se recuperaban de la impresión pues simplemente no comprendían lo que había ocurrido para que Allen y Kanda hubieran terminado así. Kanda no hacía más que comentarios molestos cuando se trataba de Allen, Allen ni si quiera miraba o le hablaba a Kanda. Todos los días Allen iba a prepararse donde estaban Alma y Kanda, pero no interactuaban (incluso algunos pensaron que a Allen le gustaba Alma). La cabeza de todos trataba de buscar las conexiones. Todos voltearon a ver a Alma como pidiendo una explicación, pero él dejó su vaso en la mesa y se metió a la pista de baile a moverse como loco.

Afuera, Kanda llevó a caminar a Allen. Habían llegado al dojo de kendo y lo invitó a pasar.

\- pero...

\- aquí nadie nos verá

\- ¿No crees que es algo drástico venir aquí? - Allen estaba algo nervioso.

\- Es un buen lugar - Kanda encendió las luces dejando ver el dojo en su esplendor, Allen sintió algo de tranquilidad al ver el lugar - ¿Quieres té verde? - Kanda le mostró lo que parecía una pequeña cocina donde apenas había una estufa y la tetera. Allen asintió, no pudo evitar pensar que ese lugar se parecía en algo a Kanda.

\- ¿Cómo sigue tu hombro?

\- Igual - dijo tomando la tetera para echarle algo de agua, entonces Allen se la quito de la mano.

\- Yo lo hago.

\- No se me va a caer el brazo, Moyashi.

\- No está bien que te esfuerces tanto.

Kanda dejó a Allen a cargo porque se había puesto algo pesado con el tema. Kanda tomó asiento viendo las espadas de bambu, le resultaría difícil mantenerse alejado por un tiempo del club.

\- Lamento que tu hombro quedara tan lastimado - dijo Allen con tono de culpa

\- moyashi, en serio, no es tu culpa - dijo Kanda tocándose el hombro vendado - si hubiese descansado una semana después de la caída, todo hubiera salido bien, sólo no quería dejar los entrenamientos.

Allen sirvió el té y bebieron tranquilos. Todos en la fiesta preguntaban por Allen pues sus descorazonados amigos querían una explicación.

\- ven a mi casa, el fin de semana. - dijo Kanda dejando la taza a un lado y acercándose.

Allen se sonrojó de golpe cuando sintió a Kanda cerca de su rostro

\- ¿A tu casa? - repitió algo nervioso.

Kanda no necesitaba explicar más que quería pasar ahora tiempo a solas con él entonces las puertas del dojo se abrieron de golpe, allí estaba todo su grupo de amigos.

\- ¡¿Qué clase de invitación indecente es esa?! - chilló Leno entrando al lugar acompañado de media fiesta - ¡Tienen que salir en una cita primero! - todos asintieron como si estuvieran de acuerdo. Kanda fulminó con la mirada a Alma quien los apoyaba también.

\- vamos, moyashi - dijo Kanda levantándose y ofreciéndole su mano a Allen.

-¿moyashi? - dijo Link indignado - al menos podrías llamarlo por su nombre

\- es como... Su apodo cariñoso - dijo Alma con la mirada furiosa de Kanda encima

\- ¡significa "brote de soya"! ¿Qué tiene eso de cariñoso? - dijo Lavi ofendido - tendría que esforzarse y llamarlo "osito", "cariño", "querido", " amor", "cuchurrumín", "calabacita"...

-moyashi... - Kanda reafirmaba su mano pero Allen estaba confundido

Leno no podía entender que veía en Kanda, ninguno de los presentes, por eso no estaban tranquilos.

\- Chicos, no creo que sea razón como para pelear ¿saben? - Allen trataba de calmar las cosas.

\- ¡No! Kanda debe tratarte con respeto.

\- ¿Cómo tú lo harías? - dijo Kanda dejando a todos en silencio y a Leno con la cara roja de la vergüenza.

Link se atrevió a romper el silencio aclarando su voz

\- insisto que esa clase de proposiciones tan apresuradas no tiene lugar sin antes haberse conocido bien.

\- Como si no hubiéramos dormido juntos antes - dijo Kanda algo fastidiado provocando que todos quedaran hechos de piedra y Allen tuvo que darle un pisotón por andar de boca floja, Leno estaba casi que lloraba.

-agradezco su preocupación - dijo Allen levantándose sin tomar la mano de Kanda - pero esto es entre él y yo

\- ¡no entiendo qué le ves! - dijo Johnny hablando por el interior de todos los presentes - acaba de ventilar tu intimidad y no estás molesto

\- no es lo que ustedes piensan - dijo Allen viendo como Kanda comenzaba a ponerse color rojo furia.

\- lo siento Allen, si perdí mi oportunidad contigo por los besos que te robé, lo siento mucho - dijo Leno llorando

Kanda lo miró como si pidiera cuentas sobre el número de besos, fechas y descripciones.

Allen miraba a todos lados con la cara roja.

-Leno yo no estoy molesto contigo y bueno lo de Kanda solo pasó... - todos lo miraron horrorizado - ¡pero no pasó nada de lo que ustedes piensan!

\- ¿Sabes qué? tengamos una maldita cita.

\- ¿Eh? - Allen lo miró algo sorprendido no esperaba que Kanda accediera a tal idea.

\- cuándo tú quieras, en dónde tú quieras... - dijo Kanda deseando que el grupo de inquisidores desapareciera.

\- deberías ser un caballero y organizarlo todo - dijo Leno entre lágrimas

\- ambos son chicos ¿por qué uno tendría que ser caballero con el otro? ¿dónde está la igualdad? - dijo Alma lamentando la presión ejercida en su amigo.

\- Entonces, si Kanda no quiere darte romance, yo puedo dártelo - dijo Johnny con determinación.

\- el romance no es suficiente, hay otras maneras de llegar al corazón de un amante de la comida - dijo Link con los brazos cruzados

\- ¡basta! - dijo Allen totalmente abrumado - nadie tiene que invitarme, Kanda - miró al otro - te invito a una cita... el fin de semana, nos vemos en la librería - dijo y esperó una respuesta.

Las miradas se concentraron rápidamente en Kanda, quien aceptó la propuesta, parecía que esperaban que cometiera el más mínimo error para matarlo en ese instante.

¿De donde todos esos habían sacado coraje para hablarle de sus sentimientos al moyashi? no se supone que era algo que debiera pasar, se suponía que morirían mordiéndose la lengua mientras él estaba con el moyashi.

Terminaron hablando más trivialidades respecto a la cita, Kanda ya estaba cansado de esto eso y parecía que el estrés que le producía ahora el tema su hombro lo estaba sintiendo.

\- Me voy, nos vemos en la cita moyashi - dijo sin mirar mucho las caras a los demás.

Kanda estuvo de mal humor el resto de la semana. Alma y Allen no habían contado con su protección en los baños y habían tenido que luchar por su higiene personal.

Con el reciente éxito del club de teatro, los chicos habían establecido que se tomarían un descanso (situación que le permitiría a Lavi hacer una nueva selección de la obra que usarían).

Allen se había quedado en el desamparo. Link estaba más dedicado que nunca al club de cocina pues comenzarían los concursos de primavera, pero Allen tenían la ligera sospecha de que lo estaba evitando. Leno lloraba cada vez que se veían y Alma estaba en kendo.

Se dirigió a la habitación de Kanda para hablar con él, sabía que no estaría ocupado pues debía reposar su hombro.

Tocó la puerta pero nadie abrió, más bien no se escuchaba nada adentro. Notó que la puerta estaba entreabierta.

\- Kanda ¿estás ahí? - Allen asomó su rostro al interior de la habitación, sus mejillas enrojecieron de golpe.

Kanda evidentemente estaba allí cambiándose de ropa, le miró con una cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¿Qué no sabes tocar Moyashi?

\- Toqué pero pensé que no me habrías escuchado.

-Lo hice - dijo como si nada acercándose a él - O es que no te podías esperar a que abriera Moyashi - tomó su rostro y sonrió con malicia al notar que el otro se puso nervioso.

Allen ya podía sentir los labios de Kanda sobre los suyos. Lo deseaba, pero era demasiado pronto, sobre todo para tenerlo frente a él, con el torso desnudo.

\- creo... que... te dejaré cambiar... - Allen se deslizó unos pasos atrás sin poder evitar que sus ojos recorrieran nerviosos la musculatura de Kanda y el extraño pero bello tatuaje que tenía

\- ya estás aquí - dijo Kanda tomando la mano de Allen.

Dudó un poco, pero las mejillas de Allen y su mirada interesada en el tatuaje lo llevó a poner la mano del moyashi sobre su piel.

\- ¿te gusta? Se refería al tatuaje, pero Allen pensó que hablaba de sus músculos

Allen apenas tartamudeó algo incomprensible por tener el pectoral de Kanda bajo su mano, se sentía muy firme, quería morir, esta era la primera vez que tocaba el pecho desnudo de alguien.

\- ¿Qué pasa moyashi? ¿estás nervioso? - dijo Kanda divertido de ver las expresiones del albino.

Allen quería apartar la mano del pecho en ese instante, pero la mano de Kanda no lo dejaba, más bien lo obligaba a descender a su abdomen, el corazón de Allen palpitaba como loco, pedía piedad al ver su mano tan cerca del final y entonces Kanda lo soltó con una risita.

\- Te vas a desmayar Moyashi, te sangra la nariz.

Allen se quedó quieto sin entender lo que Kanda le decía. Entonces sintió que algo escurría por su boca y cuando se tocó, vio sangre en su mano.

Corrió al espejo y vio con horror que era cierto, le estaba sangrando la nariz por haber tocado a Kanda.

\- toma moyashi - dijo Kanda ofreciéndole un trozo de papel higiénico mientras sonreía divertido por la reacción.

Allen tomó el papel, se cubrió la nariz y salió del lugar con el rostro tan rojo que la sangre bien podría esconderse. Corrió a su habitación y se encerró en el baño.

No quería salir de allí, estaba completamente avergonzado, sabía que no podría ocultar su nerviosismo ante tal situación pero lo de su nariz no lo esperaba, vio apenado el papel manchado de rojo.

Escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse y algunos pasos, debía ser Link, escuchó como se acercaba al baño y trataba de abrir la puerta pero la había cerrado con seguro.

\- ¿Así que te viniste a encerrar aquí Moyashi?

Allen se tensó al oír la voz de Kanda.

Allen volteó a la ventana pensando en salir de ahí por ella, aunque seguro se rompería el cuello.

\- ammmm... estoy ocupado ¿sabes? recordé que debía hacer algo - dijo Allen tratando de excusarse y parar su hemorragia al mismo tiempo.

\- sólo abre moyashi - dijo Kanda un poco preocupado por la forma en que Allen había salido de su habitación.

\- ¡No! - chilló mientras buscaba más papel higiénico.

\- Abre de una vez moyashi o tirare la puerta - Allen se sentía acorralado, su hemorragia ya parecía haberse calmado un poco así que abrió la puerta.

\- Ya - dijo tratando de aparentar que tenía todo bajo control.

\- Déjame ver - kanda trato de acercarse, pero Allen trataba de esquivarlo, Kanda sostuvo su rostro bruscamente y entonces Link entró a la habitación viendo aquella extraña escena.

\- ¿Pero qué está pasando aquí Walker?

\- e-estaba... sangrando por la nariz... - dijo Allen apartándose.

Link miró el torso desnudo de Kanda, pero el pedazo de papel que tenía Allen en la mano le decía que no mentía.

\- ¿Estás bien Walker? - dijo Link

\- sí, siento las molestias...yo

\- él iba a mi habitación - dijo Kanda mirando a Link como si estuviera advirtiéndole algo con la mirada.

\- deberías ir a la enfermería - dijo Link en un duelo de miradas con Kanda.

\- si lo necesita, yo lo llevaré - Kanda abrazó a Allen por la cintura provocando que este se pusiera nervioso de nuevo.

\- Estoy bien - dijo Allen ganándose las miradas incrédulas por parte de ambos - Sólo necesito descansar y ya ha parado - señaló su nariz y se deshizo del agarre de Kanda - Es mejor que vuelvas a tu habitación, nos veremos mañana - Kanda lo estaba matando en ese momento con la mirada pero no dijo nada y solo se marchó de mala gana.

\- Es mejor que vayas a la enfermería - Link insistió pero Allen dijo que estaba bien - Eres realmente terco Walker ¿qué fue lo que paso? ¿te golpeaste la nariz?

\- no, simplemente comenzó a sangrar... debe ser el calor - dijo Allen con calma y con tanta seguridad que casi se convence a sí mismo de su mentira.

Link tomó su cuaderno de recetas y anunció que si se sentía mal no dudara en avisarle, él lo acompañaría a la enfermería. Y en caso de que se sintiera bien, agregó, tendría creme brulee en un rato.

Allen agradeció y lo vio salir. Se tiró en la cama y hundió la cara en la almohada. Su nivel de vergüenza había llegado casi al tope. Tomó su móvil y llamó a Mana.

Mana había contestado al instante, emocionado por la llamada de su sobrino, Allen de inmediato se sintió algo mejor, todo iba bien hasta que Mana preguntó por Kanda.

\- ¿He preguntado algo que no debía? - dijo Mana preocupado.

\- No es eso, es que es tan complicado, desde que todos se dieron cuenta de que me gustaba Kanda han estado actuando raro.

Mana deseaba estar ahí para consolar a su sobrino pues comprendía por lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¿raros?

\- sí... como si todos quisieran tener mi atención - dijo Allen sintiéndose un poco vanidoso - tal vez estoy loco.

\- Allen, si las cosas se ponen difíciles, puedes volver a casa - dijo Mana con voz dulce - recuerda que, si tu nariz sangra, debes tomarlo con calma.

-sí, tratare-no estaba muy seguro de volver a casa después de todo el había decidido ir a la residencia en busca de algo de independencia pues no pretendía estar toda su vida bajo el cuidado de sus tíos.

Allen se despidió de Mana, trato de dormir tranquilo para ir a su cita con Kanda.

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 **Después de una larga ausencia regreso con otro capítulo de esta historia donde todos tiran de Allen. ¿Alguien tiene alguna protesta contra el amor de Allen y Kanda? ¿También creen que no hay razón para que estén juntos? ¿quién sería su candidato ideal? Tal vez crean que el Yullen ha ganado pero aún pueden ocurrir muchas cosas.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y por ser tan buenos y pacientes lectores.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Academia del amor**

 **Por Katou Yuu**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, AU, saboteo y drama**

 **DISCLAIMER: D. Gray -man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Kanda despertó muy temprano. El mal humor parecía haberse esfumado debido a que tendría al Moyashi para él solo ese día. Podría llevarlo a su casa y volver a pasar la noche con él, sin el fastidio de pensar en que el tipo de los postres, el de los lentes, el niño llorón o el estúpido conejo aparecerían para arruinarlo todo.

La residencia estaba bastante desahogada. La mayoría de los chicos había salido a visitar a sus familias como cada fin de semana, y sólo se quedaban los que no querían ver a su familia o estaban demasiado lejos como para ir.

Alma comenzó a cuestionarlo sobre sus planes para la cita.

\- El Moyashi me invitó, es su problema - dijo Kanda tomando sus cosas para el baño

\- ¿Y la igualdad? - dijo Alma desaprobando el poco esfuerzo de Kanda.

Kanda se encogió de hombros, lo que menos quería desde el comienzo de la mañana. Se termino de arreglar, Alma seguía insistiendo sobre Allen.

-Solo te diré algo, no quiero verte a ti ni a los otros idiotas rondándonos-Alma trago algo de saliva nervioso.

Kanda se marchó, no sabía si el Moyashi había salido o todavía estaría arreglándose, prefirió llegar al sitio de encuentro, a la librería estaba llegando el nuevo best seller que traía como locas a las amas de casa.

Trató de esquivar la multitud, sin embargo, le fue imposible pasar desapercibido. Algunas chicas lo miraban coquetas, tal vez el libro les daba esa valentía. Recorrió la librería como pudo. Fue al pasillo donde se había encontrado con Allen, pero como aun no lo veía, se fue revisó algunos libros.

Se preguntaba que podía tener aquella dichosa novela de bueno como para tener a todos dispuestos a pagar, por curiosidad vio la caratula y la sinopsis en la parte posterior su cara se deformo por lo genérico y ridículo que lucía, una historia de amor fantasiosa. Sintió que algo tocaba su brazo entonces vio al Moyashi ahí parado.

-No sabía que te interesaban este tipo de libros-Kanda lo devolvió de inmediato al instante.

-Muy gracioso, Moyashi

Allen sonrió. Kanda tomó su mano y lo llevó a uno de los pasillos, justo detrás del alboroto, tomó su barbilla con una mano y lo besó. Toda la semana había esperado ese momento. Allen se sorprendió un poco, pero lo disfrutó. Hoy Kanda parecía mucho menos peligroso que en la residencia.

\- ¿A dónde me llevarás, Moyashi? - dijo Kanda acariciando su mejilla- no deberías hacer eso en lugares públicos - dijo Allen tensándose cuando Kanda deslizó su mano por su cintura.

\- ¿Entonces planeabas que fuéramos a mi casa? - dijo Kanda

\- C-claro que no! - Allen vio el sitio atestado de gente - Vamos, hay un sitio al que quiero ir - dijo algo emocionado y Kanda le miró extrañado, Allen lo tomó de la mano obligándolo a salir de la librería.

Lo hizo subir a un autobús donde había casualmente dos asientos vacíos, los ocuparon, Kanda trataba de descubrir algo en la ruta del autobús que le diera una pista de a dónde iba.

Allen sabía que su mirada impaciente le preguntaba a donde demonios lo llevaba, pero trataba de ignorarlo viendo por la ventana. De repente comenzaron a subir padres con sus hijos, otras parejas, ¿Qué estaba pasando? juraba que ya había pasado la última parada. No lo estaría secuestrando el Moyashi, ¿no?

Al llegar no pudo evitar mirar a Allen con cara de incredulidad. Lo había llevado a un parque temático.

\- ¡Ven! ¡Tenemos que comprar los boletos! - dijo Allen tomando su mano y jalándolo para que se formara en la taquilla antes de que todos los integrantes de una excursión trataran de pedir sus boletos.

\- ¿En serio quieres entrar? - dijo Kanda rogando que dijera que no y que lo llevara a un lugar más solitario, uno tan alejado de la gente que sólo estuvieran los dos, de preferencia.

\- ¡claro que sí! He querido venir desde hace meses.

Kanda quería matar en ese momento a Allen, peor era muy tarde, el Moyashi estaba haciendo fila para comprar los boletos, que más le daba.

Se acercó de mala gana al ver que el muy idiota iba a pagar su boleto también.

\- Yo pago el mío - dijo cortante colocando el dinero en la caja. Tampoco quería dejar todo al Moyashi. Allen se quejó diciendo que podía pagar los dos, pero le dio una mirada asesina no iba a iniciar una discusión en medio de la fila.

Entraron al parque, era tal y como esperaba una pesadilla. Allen lo tomó del brazo señalando que quería subirse a uno de los juegos, una montaña rusa.

\- Estas loco, ¿no?

\- No me digas que te dan miedo este tipo de cosas? - preguntó Allen con malicia, creyendo encontrar un punto débil en Kanda.

Kanda lo miró tratando de contener su molestia. - no es eso - dijo tomando la mano de Allen y llevándolo a la fila - simplemente no quiero. De todas maneras, tendría que aguantarse y hacer fila. Subieron a ese juego, a otro... Y a muchos más. Sinceramente Kanda tenía el estómago revuelto. Y Allen se acababa de comprar un hotdog con todo y una manzana acaramelada

Kanda solo compró un agua mineral, no entendía como podía seguir tragando el Moyashi con todas esas vueltas y giros que ya tenían a más de uno abrazando el excusado de los baños del parque.

\- Oh, creo que hay fotos de la montaña rusa, ¿deberíamos buscarnos- Kanda lo estaba matado con la mirada - ¿Estas molesto? - Allen se había percatado.

\- No- la respuesta era evidentemente sí.

\- Creo que yo he estado eligiendo todos los juegos sin consultarte, ¿A cuál te gustaría subir ahora?

¿Cómo decirle al Moyashi que quería buscar un área verde y recostarse antes de terminar en el baño? - Allá - dijo señalando el "hotel del terror" que sobresalía entre los puestos de juegos de azar. -aun no vamos a esa zona - dijo aferrándose a loa juegos de la zona de temática de los cincuenta, donde todo parecía sacado de "Grease".

\- ¿Te da miedo? - dijo Kanda abriendo su botella y dándole un largo trago. Allen lo miró dudoso. Aceptó.

No era nada para él, Kanda parecía muy seguro de ir a ese lugar, aunque en el fondo guardaba la esperanza de que se retractara, casi arrastró sus pies oyendo los gritos que provenían el interior, apretó el brazo de Kanda.

. Ni siquiera hemos entrado Moyashi - dijo Kanda con sorna.

\- N-no sé de qué hablas - desvió la mirada entonces a la atracción les dio la bienvenida un hermoso oso que sostenía unos globos, el personaje lucia tan simpático que incluso le obsequio uno a Allen, quien se tranquilizó ante el gesto, el oso les dio un feliz viaje y Allen no creyó que fuera tan malo.

Atravesaron un pasillo donde la luz escaseaba a cada paso que daban hasta que quedaron en completa oscuridad. Allen le tomó la mano a Kanda y luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no apretársela, pero cuando se escuchó el ruido de una sierra eléctrica, no pudo evitar apretarla.

\- por favor... - dijo Kanda adivinando donde estaba Allen

\- me tomó desprevenido - dijo excusándose.

Un grito se escuchó justo detrás de ellos, una puerta con luz verde se había abierto y una mano cadavérica había tomado a la novia del chico de rojo.

Kanda abrazó a Allen por la cintura.

\- Les daré un puñetazo si se atreven a tocarte - dijo viendo al chico gritándole a su novia con un tono entre la certeza de que era un juego y el miedo de que su chica lo matara por haberla metido ahí.

Luego tomaron al chico del final, y sus amigos casi se tiran de la risa. Luego a la hermana de un niño que iba en el medio y el chico comenzó a entrar en pánico.

\- ¿Qué clase de casa del terror es esta? - dijo Allen angustiándose por el berrinche del niño, unos segundos después se reveló que el niño lloraba porque él quería ser el secuestrado.

Kanda sintió un tirón. Le pusieron un saco en la cabeza y lo arrastraron por otra puerta. La violencia con él había sido un poco pasada, y es que le había dado una patada a uno de los actores.

Allen grito desesperado al ver como se habían llevado a Kanda a la otra habitación. Miro a todos lados buscando que hacer, algunos de los chicos que habían quedado en su situación habían comenzado a avanzar llamando a sus parejas, Allen se apresuró a seguirles el paso, a lo mejor se encontraban en la salida. Uno de los actores salió apuntándole con un cuchillo con una risa malévola.

-Tienen 5minutos para llegar a la salida-Allen se tenso era poco tiempo - Sino recibirán un castigo.

Todos comenzaron a correr como locos, atravesando las habitaciones, esquivando a los monstruos tratando de no ser jalados, arrastrados o manchados con sangre falsa.

Del otro lado, la gente secuestrada había recibido las mismas instrucciones.

Hubo luces intermitentes, sonidos de huesos crujiendo, tripas falsas regadas en el piso (resbaloso por la sangre), torsos, piernas, cabezas, brazos, cubriendo el techo y colgando chocando y manchando a los pobres que iban corriendo. En algún punto un "Jason" genérico los persiguió, se enredaron con una telaraña gigante, atravesaron un pantano bastante bien logrado ya que incluía el aroma fétido y un monstruo baboso (el niño que iba con ellos se había caído de lleno en él y le había dado un trago al agua que tenía lodo genuino), se perdieron por un momento en un laberinto estrecho, pasaron pecho tierra por un espacio y finalmente pudieron llegar a la salida la cual pudieron abrir después de rebuscar en un enorme manojo de llaves mientras un panel de madera que hacía de muro era empujado hacia ellos con sus picos de hule espuma para aplastarlos.

Todos salieron jadeando y deslumbrados por la luz. A su lado estaban los secuestrados, habían salido por otra puerta, después de hacer lo mismo que ellos.

Allen miró a Kanda con la cara llena de rojo.

\- No me vuelvas a meter a eso! - le dijo y le golpeó el brazo.

Kanda estaba molesto como el Moyashi, pero no se arrepentía de su elección, ver la expresión del Moyashi lo valía después de haberle hecho subir a los otros juegos.

\- ¿Por qué? pensé que podríamos volver a intentarlo - dijo con sorna y Allen le dio una mirada asesina - Te dio miedo Moyashi?

\- ¡Claro que no! - hizo un puchero y tomó del brazo a Kanda alejándolo del juego.

Lograron llegar a los baños para quitarse algo de la sangre falsa de la cara. Allen se dirigió a uno de los urinarios, casi se orinaba del miedo en esa tonta mansión del terror.

Y no porque se creyera que era real, sino porque tener a alguien pisándote los talones, con poca luz y gente corriendo como loca a tu lado no es algo que te deje en paz.

Suspiró abriendo su cierre. No había estado tan mal, pero con lo de el "terror", pensaba que al menos podría abrazarse a Kanda o pegarse a él con ese pretexto.

Kanda se puso a su lado, y comenzó a orinar.

Allen se quedó de piedra, tratando de conservar la calma y la mirada en su propio pene. Desafortunadamente sus ojos no quisieron perder la oportunidad de lanzar un vistazo al de Kanda.

Apenas lo pudo ver porque noto la mirada de Kanda sobre él, Allen volvió su atención a lo suyo.

\- Tanta curiosidad te da Moyashi? - Kanda se acomodó y apenas enjuago sus manos.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? - Allen trato de fingir demencia, aunque no tenía una excusa para eso.

Kanda no dijo nada más, Allen no pudo evitar sentirse como un pervertido.

Salió del baño Kanda estaba esperándole afuera, estaba pensando en que atracción visitar, casi se había subido a aquellas que más le llamaban la atención, entonces la vio a lo lejos, era perfecta para culminar el día.

-Vamos a la noria- Kanda le lanzo una mirada incrédula - No pongas esa cara, de seguro hay una bonita vista.

\- Y también es el juego más aburrido - dijo Kanda pensando llevarlo a la zona medieval para tener una pelea de espadas (de espuma).

\- no seas amargado - dijo Allen tomando su mano y haciéndolo caminar.

\- te lavaste, Moyashi? - dijo Kanda apretando su mano. Allen lo miró molesto y apresuró el paso casi jalándolo.

Como Kanda pensaba, la noria tenía la fila más corta, muy lógico, pues era aburrida. Para mejorar su humor, pensó que tal vez el Moyashi se relajaría y por fin podría besarlo de nuevo.

No tardaron mucho en subir, Kanda no podía entender la emoción del Moyashi con este juego. Allen se asomó viendo todo el parque sin creerse que había recorrido gran parte de él. -Sabes, no fue tan malo tomar la sugerencia de los chicos -Kanda alzo una ceja- ¿No te has divertido?

\- ¿Ese grupo de locos te dijo que me trajeras aquí? - dijo Kanda cruzándose de brazos.

Debía haberlo sospechado, un lugar lleno de gente, claro que lo recomendarían, así se aseguraban de que el Moyashi y él no estuvieran tan cerca.

\- Sí. Y no son locos - dijo Allen defendiendo a sus amigos.

Kanda miró por la ventana. Ya estaban bastante alto y aún faltaba un poco más para la cima. Se levantó de su asiento y tomó el lugar junto al Moyashi pasando el brazo por sus hombros.

\- qué haces? - dijo Allen sintiendo cómo lo atraía hacia él.

\- No ha sido tan divertido como esos tontos pensaron, pero podemos remediarlo - dijo Kanda acercando su rostro al de Allen - trata de que no te sangre la nariz.

\- Q-qué? - Allen comenzó a tartamudear como si no entendiera que sucedía, Kanda le besó para callarle, sintió como su cara estaba tan caliente, Kanda se burlaría de él, quería tratar de calmarse, pero Kanda introdujo su lengua en su boca, su corazón latía como loco, pero todo se puso peor para el cuándo las manos de Kanda no se quedaron quietas y comenzaron a buscar debajo de su camisa.

Y no podía escapar. Se apartó y se pasó al asiento contrario. Se revisó la nariz de inmediato.

\- ¿qué te pasa? - dijo viendo como Kanda iba hacia él de nuevo.

\- ¿que qué me pasa? Me gustas Moyashi. Y esos tontos siempre aparecen en el peor momento - dijo Kanda acercándose y besando el cuello de Allen. El Moyashi se estremeció entero al sentir a Kanda. Mentiría si dijera que no le gustaba, pero a la vez, sentía pánico. PÁNICO. Rogó por que la noria bajara más rápido.

Sus plegarias parecían haber caído en oídos sordos, la noria se detuvo de golpe, Kanda solo siguió besándole, Allen pensaba que alguien había subido al juego, ¿por qué tardaba tanto? las manos de Kanda siguieron tocando su piel, de imprevisto había ido a parar en su entrepierna.

\- ¿Q-que haces Kanda?

\- ¿Qué crees que hago Moyashi? - comenzó a desabotonar su pantalón y bajar el cierre.

\- ¡estás loco! nos van a ver aquí! - Allen quería morir al ver la sonrisa de Kanda ante sus quejas.

"Usuarios de la noria, repito, usuarios de la noria. Pedimos su paciencia, el juego se ha detenido por problemas de energía, en cuanto sea restablecida, podrán bajar", un hombre anunció por el altavoz distrayendo a Kanda el tiempo suficiente para que Allen se moviera al otro asiento haciendo que la cabina se moviera como loca.

\- Nadie nos va a ver - dijo Kanda tomando la mano de Allen pues lo veía a punto de perder el equilibrio - estamos en la cima-

\- pero... - Kanda jaló hacia él haciendo que cayera sobre sus piernas - es muy pronto... - Al caer sobre Kanda, pudo sentir algo duro en su entrepierna.

\- Pues tu cuerpo luce ansioso Moyashi y yo no puedo esperar más - Kanda lo había envuelto en sus brazos para evitar que se alejara de nuevo.

Allen trato de hacerle razonar, pero las manos de Kanda se movían por su espalda, apretaron su trasero haciéndolo gemir de manera vergonzososa.

\- Parece que te gusta.

\- P-para, esto es vergonzoso.

\- No seas aburrido Moyashi, quieres esto y lo sabes.

\- No! ¡así no! - dijo Allen empujando a Kanda.

Su nariz tenía una pequeña gota de sangre saliendo, su entrepierna estaba más que despierta y sus ojos estaban llorosos.

Kanda se sorprendió, todo este tiempo había pensado que Allen se estaba haciendo el difícil a propósito.

\- te estás comportando como Tyki - dijo Allen frotándose los ojos pues no quería que Kanda viera que estaba llorando.

Kanda entendió el punto del Moyashi, se sintió como un idiota, se acercó a Allen limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro con su mano.

\- Lo siento Moyashi - dijo con un gran esfuerzo, no era alguien que solía pedir disculpas, pero la situación lo ameritaba.

\- Eres un tonto baKanda - susurró el Moyashi mientras Kanda limpiaba con un pañuelo su nariz.

Allen lo miró extrañado por el pañuelo.

\- pensé que podrías sangrar - dijo Kanda tratando de no sonreír en burla.

\- no lo hago a propósito - dijo Allen tomando el pañuelo - gracias.

\- lo sé - Kanda se sintió un idiota.

Hace semanas se había querido lanzar sobre Tyki a golpes por los manoseos a Allen y ahora era él el que se comportaba como bestia. No tenía excusa, era como si el Moyashi tuviera algo que lo provocara y él, la verdad, no tenía nada de autocontrol.

Kanda bufó y se inclinó un poco poniendo sus antebrazos sobre sus muslos para ocultar su erección.

Allen estaba avergonzado, pero una parte de él se divertía al saber que le había provocado eso a Kanda.

\- me gustas mucho, Moyashi - dijo Kanda mirando por la ventanilla.

\- Creo que me ha quedado muy claro- dijo con las mejillas rojas - T-tu, también me gustas mucho - esto último llamó la atención de Kanda - Solo quiero que vayamos más despacio, aun no creo estar listo para eso - limpió su nariz nuevamente.

Kanda apenas sonrió, solo debía darle tiempo al Moyashi - Esta bien, puedo esperar por ti Moyashi.

\- Gracias - Allen se sintió mejor al ver que Kanda lo comprendía, se trató de levantar, para sentarse a su lado cuando una brisa fuerte movió la cabina haciéndola mecerse de un lado a otro, Allen perdió el equilibrio y entonces cayo entre las piernas de Kanda, su rostro muy cerca de su entrepierna.

El juego comenzó a moverse de golpe y la cara de Allen dio de lleno con el miembro de Kanda, de modo que pudo sentirlo en forma y volumen. Kanda soltó un gemido por la presión que Allen había puesto en su pene.

Allen sintió que quería verlo, tocarlo y... La nariz de Allen volvió a sangrar, esta ve sobre el pantalón de Kanda.

\- Moyashi, estamos bajando - dijo Kanda con ganas de abrirse el pantalón y obligar a Allen a meterlo en su boca.

-Y-ya me quito - Allen quería levantarse, pero en estos momentos sus piernas eran como las de Bambi recién nacido, su corazón latía con fuerza, había manchado de sangre la entrepierna del pantalón de Kanda, quería morir.

Kanda tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol y ayudar al albino a ponerse de pie.

\- Kanda, lo siento, lo he manchado - Kanda vio a su entrepierna, apenas si notaba la sangre y Allen trataba de limpiarlo con su pañuelo.

\- Ya déjalo Moyashi - lo detuvo antes de que empeorara su situación.

Kanda sacó todos los pañuelos desechables que llevaba para parar la sangre de Allen.

\- creo que deberíamos regresar a la residencia - dijo Allen al bajar de la noria.

\- no nos dará tiempo de llegar a la hora límite. Mi casa queda de paso, podemos dormir ahí - dijo Kanda caminando al lado de Allen

\- en ese caso, creo que me quedaré con mis tíos.

\- no te voy a hacer nada que no quieras - dijo Kanda molesto por la desconfianza - podríamos ver una película.

Allen pensó que estaba siendo algo brusco con Kanda, podía darle una oportunidad - Esta bien, solo ver la película.

\- Entonces date prisa Moyashi - Kanda no estaba seguro si estaban sobre la hora para tomar el ultimo bus, Allen se había detenido en un pequeño puesto - ¿Qué haces Moyashi?

\- ¡N-nada! - dijo levantando sospecha rápidamente. Allen había pagado de una manera poco discreta al hombre del puesto por algo que le entrego y guardo rápidamente.

Kanda decidió ignorarlo de momento, para su suerte el bus estaba comenzando a cargar pasajeros y pudieron obtener un par de asientos libres, durante el viaje de regreso el Moyashi estaba bastante tranquilo, su nariz parecía que había dejado de sangrar,

Odiaba cuando ocurría y le molestaba aún más que su nariz lo pusiera en vergüenza cuando alguien le gustaba.

El viaje transcurrió tranquilo. Bajaron en el centro y caminaron hasta el lugar donde Kanda vivía. Todo parecía haber sido limpiado y arreglado. Allen sospechó que las intenciones de Kanda eran llevarlo ahí desde el principio.

\- cómo conseguiste este apartamento - preguntó pensando en que tal vez era hijo de algún millonario.

\- mi abuelo me lo heredó - dijo Kanda caminando a la cocina - La TV tiene Netflix, escoge la película que quieras - y le señaló el control.

Allen tomo el control y comenzó a revisar la lista, nada llamaba su atención en particular, ¿debería optar por algo de romance? sacudió su cabeza, eso debía ser muy cursi y Kanda a pesar de todo no parecía del tipo que disfrutaba ese tipo de películas. vio algo de drama ahí estaba "Hachiko" el nombre llamo su atención quizás porque le hacía recordar que Kanda era japonés o al menos su familia.

-Te parece bien esta? -pregunto a Kanda quien veía extrañado el poster del perro.

Kanda hizo palomitas, sirvió bebidas y se sentó al lado del Moyashi anunciando que había otra tonelada de botana en la cocina (porque sabía que comía como bestia).

Cuando la película comenzó, Kanda miró a Allen como si quisiera lanzar la tv por la ventana. Allen se encogió de hombros y comenzó a comer.

La película resultó aburrida hasta para Allen, en los momentos emotivos pudo verlo arrepentirse de su elección. Aprovechando eso, Kanda pasó su brazo por el sofá para atraer a Allen hacia él y lentamente comenzó a acariciar su hombro. El Moyashi parecía disfrutarlo pues se recostó en su hombro y dejó de comer.

Cuando Allen se relajó, Kanda se inclinó para besarlo suavemente. No fue rechazado. Poco a poco los besos hicieron que Allen cediera y dejara la película.

\- no... - dijo sin fuerza cuando Kanda lo empujaba lentamente para recostarlo en el sofá.

\- sólo besos Moyashi.

-Es solo que... - Allen aun seguía con cierto temor de que pudiera pasar algo más. -M-mejor seguimos viendo la película - señalo algo nervioso, Kanda trataba de tener paciencia. Fue en este punto que la banda sonora hizo su gran aparición haciendo énfasis en la muerte del protagonista, Allen comenzó a prestarle atención, y poco a poco a sentir un horrible dolor en su pecho. - ¿Por qué se queda ahí? - Allen comenzó a sollozar.

-Es un perro fiel Moyashi- dijo Kanda tratando de no ver directamente a la pantalla esa maldita película era una mala idea, lo supo cuando ya vio al Moyashi soltar el llanto.

\- voy a quitarla - anunció Kanda tomando el control y apagando la TV

\- quiero terminarla - dijo Allen limpiándose los ojos con una servilleta

Kanda abrazó a Allen y lo dejó calmarse en su pecho.

Una tos los interrumpió. Ambos voltearon y encontraron a un hombre mayor, de cabello rizado, gafas y bigote.

\- viejo... - saludó Kanda, apretó los dientes. Se acababa de arruinar la noche.

\- ¿Kanda que...? - Allen terminaba de limpiarse la cara, vio al hombre frente a ellos.

\- ¿Cuándo llegaste?

\- Acabo de llegar, creo que debí llamar antes para avisar, pero quería darle una sorpresa a mi querido Yuu, pero parece que interrumpo algo- Allen bajo el rostro sonrojado y Kanda se levantó.

\- Ya déjalo viejo, pero si, debiste avisar- Kanda estaba de mal humor ahora- Este es mi abuelo Moyashi.

\- ¿T-tu abuelo? ¿estaba vivo?

\- ¿Cuándo te dije que estuviera muerto? - Allen estaba avergonzado.

-No lo dijiste, pero por tu forma de hablar, olvídalo. - Sacudió su cabeza y fue a saludar al hombre mayor.

\- así que mi Yuu habla como si a estuviera muerto - dijo el viejo dándole la mano a Allen.

\- no, es decir... no, me confundí - dijo Allen poniéndose muy nervioso.

\- calma, niño - dijo el abuelo sonriéndole - aunque estuviera muerto, vendría de la tumba para conocer al novio de mi nieto.

-¿n-novio? -Allen sentía que se le trababa la lengua. -No te pongas nervioso muchacho, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Froi Tiedoll, pero puedes decirme abuelo. -Eh? encantado de conocerle, yo soy Allen Walker- le dio la mamo algo torpe, no se esperaba realmente todo esto.

\- Yuu ¿me haces un té? - pidió el abuelo y Kanda fue a la cocina arrastrando los pies - gracias.

\- hay palomitas - dijo Allen corriendo por ellas. No sabía qué hacer.

\- gracias - dijo Tiedoll - dime Allen ¿cuánto tiempo llevas saliendo con mi nieto?

\- emm... pues... - Allen miró a Kanda pidiendo auxilio.

El viejo tomaba palomitas como si disfrutara poner en problemas a los chicos.

\- Apenas llevamos semana - Allen trataba de hacer cálculos, aunque no estaba realmente seguro, pero hoy era su primera cita después de todo.

\- Oh, están comenzando, me llena de emoción ver a las parejas jóvenes comenzar una relación - dijo el viejo con un aire de nostalgia - ¿Y vas al mismo curso que mi Yuu?

\- ¿Yo? no, apenas este año ingresé a la academia - Allen se sentía ahora en un interrogatorio. Kanda había llegado colocando la taza de té humeante en la mesa.

\- Aqui tienes viejo, el Moyashi y yo tenemos cosas que hacer - Allen quería matar a Kanda, viera por donde se viera eso podria ser malinterpretado.

\- Pero yo quiero seguir conociendo a Allen.

El abuelo de Kanda parecía disfrutar todo eso, no con malas intenciones, sólo con la libertad que te da ser viejo y que todos tengan que soportarte.- Por qué no ven una película conmigo? - dijo el abuelo- no - dijo Kanda y tomó la mano de Allen pidiéndole levantarse- Si van a ir a la habitación, dejen la puerta abierta. El que ninguno de los dos pueda salir embarazado no significa que esté bien tener sexo a su edad.

La cara de Allen se puso más roja aún, Kanda quería matar a su abuelo.

\- como si fuera a hacer algo así contigo aquí - dijo Kanda terminando de arrastrar al albino quien no dejaba de negar que no harían ese tipo de cosas.

Allen entró a la habitación de Kanda, tal y como recordaba.

\- ¿Tu abuelo sabe que te lesionaste? - dijo Allen viendo los trofeos a un lado.

\- Si, siempre se entera de todo, no sé cómo lo hace - Kanda tomó asiento en su cama.

\- siempre es así?

\- inapropiado? - dijo Kanda tirándose en su cama. Allen asintió ligeramente.

\- no, está molesto porque no lo he llamado... y porque no le dije que estaba saliendo con alguien - dijo Kanda desatándose el cabello.

Allen se quedó mirando alrededor de la habitación. Miró su reloj, ya era tarde pero no tenía sueño.

\- Moyashi - Kanda lo llamó - en verdad quieres salir conmigo?

\- ya te dije que me gustas - dijo Allen dándole la espalda para ocultar su sonrojo

\- ¿por qué te gusto? Es probable que esos idiotas tengan razón, no sabes nada de mí.

\- ¿Eh? ¿por qué? - Allen comenzó a tartamudear - La verdad no lo sé.

\- No lo sabes?!

\- Bueno no es lo que quería decir, es extraño, al principio eras tan grosero y distante y te he ido conociendo mejor - Allen comenzaba a enredarse - Cuando estoy a tu lado me siento extraño.

Kanda se lanzó pesadamente de nuevo a la cama - Eres un Moyashi idiota.

\- ¡Entonces responde tú!

\- supongo que eres mi tipo - dijo Kanda estirándose en la cama - desde que chocamos el primer día. Luego mandaste al diablo a Tyki y Cross y definitivamente supe que eras mi tipo.

Allen tosió tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

\- pero tienes al que te cocina, al de lentes, a Leno, a toda la residencia tras de ti, así que, si esto no te gusta, debes saber que no tienes que soportarlo - dijo Kanda levantándose y caminando a su closet para sacar un futón.

Allen entendió que quería darle su espacio.

\- la cama es tuya.

\- ¿Eh? ¡no! es tu cuarto y es tu cama, yo puedo usar el futón.

Kanda hacia oídos sordos acomodando el futón a un lado y lanzándole un pijama al Moyashi.

Allen se lanzó al futón y Kanda le miró con cierto enojo.

\- Te estoy dejando la cama Moyashi.

\- Pero yo soy tu invitado.

\- Eres mi novio Moyashi - aclaró Kanda - No me hagas repetirlo y usa la cama.

\- duerme conmigo - dijo Allen totalmente rojo

\- no - dijo Kanda peinándose el flequillo

\- por qué no?! - dijo Allen avergonzado por haber hablado y por haber sido rechazado

\- no quiero que la nariz te sangre de nuevo - dijo Kanda agachándose y empujando a Allen para sacarlo del futón

\- No me va a sangrar la nariz! - chilló- solo vamos a dormir.

\- Escucha Moyashi - dijo Kanda soltando un suspiro - Si me ponen en esa situación deberías saber que no me voy a contener por tenerte tan cerca y terminaré tocándote - Te ha quedado claro - las mejillas de Allen se encendieron y desvió la mirada. Kanda había salido de la habitación dejando al albino solo en la habitación.

Kanda fue a la cocina, a beber agua. Su abuelo ya se había ido a su habitación.

Abrió el refrigerador con fuerza y buscó la pequeña caja rosada que tenía el nombre de una pastelería. No sabía cocinar, y no iba a pedirle ayuda al "dos puntos", así que había decidido comprar algo para el Moyashi.

Lo tomó y sacó un tenedor.

\- toma - dijo Kanda abriendo la puerta.

Allen dio un salto y volteó, se estaba poniendo la pijama y sólo tenía la ropa interior, un bóxer ajustado. Además, estaba oliendo la pijama de Kanda.

Allen trato de acomodarse todo nervioso, a Kanda le resultaba una vista tentadora, sacudió su cabeza rápidamente tenía que controlarse.

\- Termina de ponerte eso Moyashi! - dijo ya desesperado viendo como el albino hacia un torpe intento de colocarse el pantalón y abrocharse la camisa, algo complicado, pero lo había logrado.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - Allen señaló la caja.

\- Un pastel - Kanda abrió la caja. Aunque se notaba que había pasado un rato en la nevera a Allen le parecía tan delicioso - ¿Para mí? - Kanda asintió - ¿Pero por qué?

\- ¿No te gusta esto? - dijo ya casi perdiendo la paciencia.

\- Claro que me gusta, solo quería saber el motivo.

\- Sera porque teníamos una cita hoy Moyashi - le dio un golpecito en la cabeza.

\- ¿Duele, solo preguntaba, pensé que se seria tu cumpleaños o algo...?

\- necesito motivos? - dijo Kanda sintiendo celos de Link

\- no sólo... - Allen se acercó, tomó el tenedor y probó el pequeño pastel - está bueno!

Kanda le dio el pastel y ambos se sentaron en la cama.

\- No lo vas a probar? - dijo Allen después de dar varias probadas voraces.

\- no me gustan las cosas dulces.

\- ¿En serio? - dijo algo incrédulo, si bien había notado que Kanda no se acercaba mucho a los pasteles que hacía Link, parecía ser más de lo salado, pero esto significaba que Kanda había comprado ese pastel para él, porque le importaba.

\- Tan impresionante es que no me guste lo dulce.

\- No es eso...pero realmente está muy bueno, estas seguro que no quieres un poco - Allen trato de ofrecerle un poco de pastel con el tenedor.

\- Ya que insistes Moyashi - Kanda se acercó a Allen sin darle tiempo de reaccionar y le besó, algo de crema tenía el Moyashi en los labios. Kanda se apartó diciendo que era muy dulce.

Allen respiró sorprendido y agachó la cabeza sonriendo. De inmediato tomó otro pedazo de pastel para ocultar su expresión.

El celular de Allen comenzó a sonar.

\- no contestes - pidió Kanda.

\- Es Link, debe estar preocupado porque no hemos llegado - Allen tomó la llamada y comenzó a explicar donde se encontraba.

Kanda chascó la lengua y tomó su pijama para cambiarse en el baño.

\- sí, todo está bien, estoy comiendo pastel con Kanda - dijo Allen masticando al mismo tiempo - sí, está bueno - se levantó y comenzó a pasear por la habitación - qué? bueno, los tuyos también son deliciosos... son caseros.

Allen volvió a comer otro trozo de pastel, escuchando a Link del otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Eh? ¿en serio? pero no tienes que molestarte en hacerlo - Link proponía hacer un pastel cuando llegara a la residencia - ¿Link que ocurre? - de pronto había gritos.

Allen se preguntaba que estaba ocurriendo, Allen se extrañó al oír la voz de Leno - Si, estoy bien, si fui a parque como sugeriste, claro que divertí - Allen prefirió olvidar lo ocurrido en la casa del terror y la noria.

Kanda había llegado y Allen tuvo que cortar.

\- Los chicos llamaron - Kanda cerró la puerta y paso a acostarse en el futón - Querían saber cómo la pasamos.

\- ¿Horrible?

\- No fue tan malo - Allen se sintió algo ofendido.

\- Tienes razón no fue tan malo - Kanda sonrió recordando lo de la noria.

\- Estas pensando en algo sucio, ¿no? - Allen entrecerró sus ojos - ¡Ah! se me olvidaba esto - Allen buscó entre sus cosas sacando un par de fotografías.

Kanda las tomó y vio su expresión horrible en las fotografías de la montaña rusa.

\- quémalas - dijo pasando a la siguiente y viendo cómo les volaban los cachetes a ambos en la caída del martillo.

\- ¡claro que no!... son nuestras primeras fotos - dijo Allen sintiéndose cursi.

\- son horribles. en verdad quieres tener eso como primera foto? - Kanda vio la última, donde Allen estaba sonriendo como desquiciado - bueno, esta me la quedo.

\- ¡tienes una mejor idea? - dijo Allen tratando de quitarle la última.

Kanda se levantó, se sentó a su lado en la cama, lo abrazó y tomó una selfie de ambos con el celular.

\- va directo al Facebook - dijo tecleando

\- ¿En serio? - Allen algo asustado se acercó para ver bien la foto que Kanda estaba posteando.

\- Si, de una vez por todas les dará el mensaje a todos esos idiotas - Allen quería morir de ver lo que estaba escribiendo.

\- Pero que haces? - estaba entrando en pánico al ver que la había posteado y que su mensaje era muy claro " el Moyashi me pertenece" -Borra eso.

\- Pues parece que ya la han visto - dijo Kanda impresionado de ver que ya incluso tenían un like y los comentarios comenzaron a llegar y para Kanda no fue sorpresa que el primero en comentar fuera Alma dando felicitaciones a la pareja.

Luego apareció Leno poniendo una cara llorando, luego Lavi con un "OMG" y luego Link.

"Walker no es un objeto", escribió Link.

Allen miró a Kanda.

\- no creo que seas un objeto - dijo Kanda al notar su mirada confundida.

\- bórralo, por favor - dijo Allen dándole la espalda.

\- ellos se la pasan fastidiando y yo soy con el que te molestas? - dijo Kanda lanzando su celular al futón.

\- te comportas peor que todos ellos - dijo Allen bajando al futón, lanzando el celular de Kanda a la cama y cubriéndose por completo.

\- Que demonios haces Moyashi?

\- Nada - dijo Allen comenzando a buscar las opciones para borrar la foto que comenzaba a generar polémica.

Alma se había dado cuenta de que Allen usaba la pijama de Kanda, y entonces se armó la hecatombe.

" ¡ESTAS EN SU HABITACION?!" -Leno había comentado desesperado.

Johnny parecía haber entrado en shock, su respuesta se limitaba a letras al azar, Lavi había aparecido dando consejos para que se cuidaran y que fueran responsables.

Kanda trató de quitarle el teléfono a Allen, pero él se defendía muy bien bajo las sábanas. Trató de destaparlo, pero Allen rodó para envolverse.

\- ¡qué haces?! - dijo Allen riendo porque Kanda le picaba las costillas.

\- ¡dame el celular! - dijo Kanda poniendo todo su empeño ahora en picarle el abdomen a Allen.

Allen se retorció hasta que se desenvolvió y Kanda pudo meterse bajo las sábanas. Lo rodeó tratando de tomar el celular hasta que en todo el lio, Kanda quedó sobre Allen.

\- ya está - dijo Allen soltando el aparato sin dejar de reír, la mano de Kanda le había atrapado la muñeca. Kanda lo veía sonreír y le parecía demasiado. A penas podía creer que en verdad estuviera saliendo con el Moyashi. Tomó el celular y vio que efectivamente había borrado la imagen.

\- ellos no tienen que saber lo que hacemos - dijo Allen enrojeciendo al darse cuenta de la posición

\- Claro que no lo tienen que saber- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa viendo al Moyashi bajo suyo, quería tocarlo, aunque fuese un poco.

Besó el cuello de Allen y este no pareció resistirse, hasta que decidió dejar un chupetón ahí para que fuera visible para esos idiotas. Allen repentinamente tiró de su cabello.

\- Me vas a dejar una marca! - se quejó con las mejillas rojas.

\- Si, ya lo sé - dijo como si nada.

\- Tu abuelo dijo que no podíamos hacer cosas sucias - dijo Allen aparentando inocencia.

\- Si te quedas callado, no pasa nada - dijo Kanda en su oído.

Las manos de Allen subieron hasta la espalda de Kanda y recorrieron. Desde el principio había querido tocarlo, pero tenía miedo de que ocurriera como la última vez y su nariz atacara. Jamás había tocado a alguien, pero cada vez que veía a Kanda en los baños, quería hacerlo.

\- Vete al futón - dijo Allen sintiendo cómo algo se levantaba en sus pantalones.

\- Claro que no - dijo Kanda volviendo a besarlo - dijiste que querías dormir conmigo.

\- Dije eso, dormir - dijo apenado.

\- Solo dormir Moyashi? - preguntó con malicia notando que Allen comenzaba a dudar.

Kanda se levantó ante la indecisión del Moyashi para irse a acostar al futón, pero la mano de Allen lo detuvo.

\- sólo dormir - dijo Allen decidido - ¿y.… podemos besarnos, pero sin dejar marcas ¿de acuerdo?

Kanda se acostó de nuevo y extendió su brazo, le indicó a Allen que se acomodara ahí y lo abrazó.

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 **Nuevamente he desaparecido, mas bien era que me había olvidado de que tenía que actualizar este fic aunque ya tengo el final hecho… xD ¿Qué les ha parecido la cita pastelosa?**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y por ser tan buenos y pacientes lectores.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Academia del amor**

 **Por Katou Yuu**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, AU, mas drama**

 **DISCLAIMER: D. Gray -man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Por la mañana, tenía el brazo entumido. El Moyashi aún no se despertaba. Se habían desvelado besándose y discutiendo sobre qué podía o no tocar después de salir sólo una semana.

Tomó su celular y con una sonrisa, se tomó una foto al lado del Moyashi dormido. No escribió nada, sólo la puso en Facebook y esperó la reacción de todos. Sabía que Allen se molestaría, pero en cuanto pudiera, la borraría.

Allen se despertó notando que Kanda no estaba su lado, se desperezó y trato de ayudar a acomodar la habitación recogiendo el futón, encendió su celular y entonces vio 20 llamadas perdidas.

Una nueva llamada entró, era de Leno, algo le decía que era mala idea contestar, pero lo hizo.

\- ALLEN DIME QUE NO ES CIERTO?!

\- ¿Q-que?

\- ¡¿HICISTE ESO CON KANDA ANOCHE?! - chilló y atrás de él se escuchaban algunos gritos. Alma tratando de hacerle colgar.

Allen le alejó el teléfono de la oreja. Pero como no entendía ni una palabra de lo que ocurría del otro lado, se despidió y colgó. Escuchó sartenes caer en la cocina y fue a ella.

\- Moyashi - saludó Kanda lanzando todo al fregadero.

\- ¿estabas cocinando? - dijo Allen viendo una torre de hotcakes algo quemados sobre la barra.

\- no, el viejo... - Kanda los tomó y al no saber dónde ponerlos, los lanzó al congelador.

\- a mí no me metas, iré por el periódico, ¿Necesitan algo? Ambos negaron con la cabeza y el abuelo salió del lugar demasiado abrigado para esa época del año.

\- Leno acaba de llamar, creo que piensan que tenemos sexo - dijo Allen revisando su celular- que le den - dijo Kanda calentando agua para un té... De tila, cocinar lo alteraba.

\- ¡Kanda!

\- no lo defiendas, ese mocoso besucón no tiene derecho a meterse.

\- Pero Leno es mi amigo y creo que todavía le falta para superar esto...

\- Entonces que deje de joder.

\- Eres muy frío con ellos, si hablaras más y trataras de ser más agradable quizás ellos no se pondrían histéricos.

\- Ahora quieres que sea como ellos? - Kanda dejo la sarten a un lado.

\- No es eso, solo que trates de ser más sociable.

\- tonterías...- Kanda se estaba molestando.

Allen prefirió cortar la conversación que se estaba transformando en una discusión y prestar atención al hotcake que comenzaba a quemarse.

Kanda estaba muy molesto. Se suponía que si le gustaba a Allen no le debería importar si era sociable, extrovertido, de marte o del centro de la tierra.

Desayunaron hot cakes medio decentes. Allen no tenía mucho cuidado al comer, pero eso le daba la oportunidad a Kanda para besarlo pretextando que le limpiaba el rostro.

\- sobre ti no sabe tan mal - le dijo después de besarlo en la barbilla.

Comenzó a recorrerse por el cuello del Moyashi.

\- me haces cosquillas - dijo Allen riendo - no me dejes marcas ¿de acuerdo?

Kanda sonrió y procuró no dejar marca para evitar inconvenientes con el Moyashi, de todas maneras, ya estaba marcado, no había necesidad de hacerlo.

Terminaron de desayunar, decidieron ir a la residencia. Kanda no quería volver, pero Allen decía que era lo mejor para tranquilizar un poco a los idiotas.

Al llegar podían notar como eran observados desde la entrada, parecía que estaban montando guardia.

Kanda y Allen iban tomados de la mano causando más de un par de golpes al corazón. - estás bien Allen - dijo Link mirándolo de pies a cabeza- si - dijo Allen extrañado- por qué no habría de estarlo? - dijo Kanda con mirada de odio- el pastel que prometí está esperándote, pensé que tendrías hambre... O tal vez no has comido bien.

\- Comí bien Link - aclaró Allen antes de que Kanda respondiera - Pero tengo espacio para el pastel - sonrió.

Alma se acercó a Kanda abrazándolo, esto captó la atención de Allen.

\- Felicidades Yuu! - dijo Alma y Allen no entendía muy bien que pasaba, lo felicitaba por su cita?

\- Tsk.

\- Ahora eres un año más viejo - bromeó.

\- El Moyashi te dio tu regalo no? - Lavi se había metido viendo a Allen y a Kanda. Allen no entendía de que hablaban.

\- ¿no te lo dijo? - Alma vio a Kanda incrédulo y lo codeó - hoy es su cumpleaños.

\- no lo sabía

\- dijo Allen buscando una respuesta en Kanda, pero este sólo negó con fastidio. Ahora entendía la aparición del abuelo.

\- Yuu nunca quiere fiesta - dijo Alma.

\- ¿Entonces el regalo se lo darás esta noche? - dijo Lavi moviendo las cejas

\- ¡¿Q-que?! - Allen se puso rojo de golpe - Yo... - veía a los lados desesperado, se sentía algo tonto por no haberse dado cuenta.

Allen no tuvo más opción que huir al tener la mirada de todos sobre él, corrió a su habitación, seguido de Link.

\- ¡Walker!

\- Déjame Link, soy un tonto - se metió al baño.

\- no eres un tonto - dijo Link lamentando que la presión hubiese angustiado a Allen - es culpa de Kanda, que no dice nada ¿no se supone que si son pareja debería contártelo?

Link sintió que estaba intrigando un poco, pero también era la justa verdad. No obtuvo respuesta.

\- no tienes que darle nada que no quieras - dijo Link pegado a la puerta del baño.

\- Link... podrías ayudare? - dijo Allen

\- sí, claro. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo - el corazón de Link dio un salto, era la oportunidad que esperaba.

\- sabes de comida asiática?

\- sí, dulces y algunos platillos sencillos - dijo Link con orgullo.

\- podrías enseñarme? quisiera hacerle algo a Kanda, pero no le gustan los postres.

\- Entonces harás algo salado?

\- No estoy seguro, creo que algo no tan dulce. Le demostraré que los postres no son tan malos - dijo con algo de confianza.

\- Entonces primero debemos ir de compras.

Allen parecía algo más animado, aunque no dejaba de reprenderse por no haberse dado cuenta.

\- Deberías dejar de hacer eso.

\- Pero es que...

\- Kanda Yuu tampoco parece el tipo de personas que disfruten de celebrar abiertamente su cumpleaños, quizás por eso no te lo ha dicho.

\- pero soy su novio - dijo Allen saliendo del baño

Link lo vio alistarse, parecía emocionado y estaba hablando de los platillos japoneses que había probado a lo largo de su vida. Pero él no quería ayudar, en el momento en que había escuchado que era para Kanda, se había arrepentido. Tendría su oportunidad con Allen, gracias a Kanda, y si tenían éxito tal vez no tendría otra. No quería ayudar en esa relación, le gustaba Allen y ya tenía suficiente con darse cuenta de que su posición de "chico de los postres" podía ser suplida si Kanda compraba un pastel, el problema es que no sabía si podía darle a Allen lo que él veía en Kanda, después de todo, no se consideraba un idiota.

Por el momento, disfrutó de la cara de molestia de Kanda cuando Allen pasó como un rayo a su lado para no develar su plan. Salieron a la calle, por poco.

\- estará bien - dijo a Johnny y Leno

Como no había declarado tan abiertamente sus sentimientos como ellos, cabía la posibilidad de que lo vieran como un aliado.

Fueron a un supermercado cercano, Allen buscaba indicaciones de Link sobre que podrían preparar.

\- Podríamos preparar tempura - dijo Link, después de todo era lo más sencillo y no dudaba que Kanda no lo rechazaría.

\- ¿Tempura? pero no es muy corriente.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- No lo sé, no se mucho de él ahora que lo pienso, soy un desastre - se tomó de los cabellos, trataba de pensar en los gustos de Kanda, Kanda siempre lo veía comiendo pan de yakisoba.

O fideos instantáneos... el común eran los fideos y lo salado, también bebía agua o té verde. Su casa tenía una alacena llena de infusiones y tés.

\- si no tienes idea, es mejor ir a la segura. Es su cumpleaños y creo que lo apropiado es que cocines un pastel clásico - dijo Link tratando de restarle importancia a los gustos de Kanda - pero en serio, si él no ha dicho nada, debe ser porque no busca una celebración.

\- No, un pastel clásico no, debe animarlo a probarlo... - dieron unas vueltas por el supermercado.

Link incluso comenzó a contarle de sus nuevas recetas y planes para el concurso de postres, desviando totalmente el tema. Pero Allen no prestaba atención, no toda, al menos. Pensaba que lo único en la dieta de Kanda que podía volverse dulce era el té verde pues había probado los dangos de matcha. No era un sabor abrumador y dulce como el de una fruta.

\- Link, ¿se puede hacer un pastel con matcha?

Link lo vio algo sorprendido - Pues si se puede -lo medito un poco - Su sabor no es tan dulce, si eso es lo que quieres.

\- Si - Allen asintió.

\- Conozco algunas recetas, quizás un mousse de matcha con jalea de fresas vendría bien - comenzó a meditar y Allen a hacérsele agua la boca.

\- Entonces compremos los ingredientes - dijo Allen apresurado buscando el té verde.

Tomaron lo que necesitaban e incluso Allen insistió en comprar unos moldes, link le había contado como se acomodarían las capas y Allen creía que se vería lindo si las porciones tenían una forma redonda.

Volvieron a la residencia, Allen le pidió a Alma que no dejara que Kanda se paseara por la cocina, pero al parecer, había salido a comer con su abuelo-.

Link le prestó la batidora, le enseñó a hacer cada paso y lo observó como un profesor.

Allen sonreía, le ponía mucho empeño a cada paso y parecía estar disfrutando del proceso. Era una lástima que Link sintiera que sólo ponía ese grado de esfuerzo porque era un platillo ara Kanda.

Allen se había marchado la ropa con la mezcla que ahora tomaba un tono verde gracias al matcha, Allen no quería más ayuda que la supervisión de Link.

Allen había terminado de mezclar, lucia muy bien Link le indicó que debía dejarlo en el molde y colocarlo en el refrigerador. Estaba entusiasmado, esperaba que Kanda no fuera a rechazarlo.

Al finalizar, Link lo ayudó a limpiar.

\- Realmente muchas gracias Link - lo abrazó y Link sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza, estaba por perder el poco autocontrol que tenía.

Abrazó a Allen, tan fuerte como se le permitía a alguien que debía disimular y percibió su aroma por un momento, se separaron y acarició su mejilla sin darse cuenta.

\- ¿Link, estás bien? - dijo Allen sorprendiéndose

\- sí... tenías matcha en la mejilla - dijo tratando de sonar convincente.

\- debería ir a bañarme.

\- avísame si quieres que te ayude a desmoldar - dijo Link sintiendo una piedra en el estómago al darse cuenta de que su tiempo había terminado.

\- creo que puedo hacerlo solo, muchas gracias, en serio, te debo una - dijo Allen corriendo a su habitación. Quería estar listo para cuando Kanda llegara.

\- Ya veo tu estrategia - dijo Lavi entrando por la puerta que daba al patio - Leno tiene su lindura, Johnny su pinta de nerd, que está de moda, Kanda es el chico malo y tú tienes a los postres.

Link se sobresaltó al ver a Lavi - No sé de qué hablas - trató de mantener su expresión seria.

\- No necesitas aparentar, es obvio que tu corazón late por Allen - dijo Lavi con una sonrisa. - Aunque no lo puedo negar Allen es chico adorable.

\- ¿Tu también? - Link lo miró incrédulo.

\- Todos en la residencia lo aman, tiene un club de fans - Lavi le mostró una tarjeta de presentación del dichoso club donde aseguraban conseguir material exclusivo de Allen.

\- ¿qué? - dijo Link mirando la tarjeta incrédula.

\- precisamente venía a hablar contigo para ver si podrías proporcionarnos información sobre los gustos de Allen - dijo Lavi suspirando decepcionado - pero creo que no debemos anotar tu nombre a la lista de rivales a vencer.

\- ¿y qué hacen en el club? - dijo Link extrañamente ofendido

\- lo que se hace en un club de fans. Hoy hay una mesa de discusión sobre los pormenores de la relación de Allen y Kanda. ¿quieres venir?

\- Están locos.

\- Leno y Johnny siempre van a las reuniones.

\- ¿Ellos fundaron el club? - Lavi negó. Link la verdad que ni estaba seguro de formar parte de esto, pero quizás necesitaba ir a un lugar donde desahogarse.

Allen había terminado de asearse, se sentía fresco y limpio, no podía evitar sonrojarse de pensar que ahora se arreglaba para lucir bien para Kanda, era muy diferente a la cita, quizás porque era su cumpleaños, una fecha especial. Fue a la cocina y no halló a Link, buscó el mousse en el refrigerador para desmoldarlo y seguir los pasos para terminar el postre.

Cuando salió entero, suspiro de alivio y sonrió satisfecho al ver su obra (con ayuda de Link, pero su obra) y sacó su móvil para enviarle un mensaje a Kanda para saber si ya venía de regreso.

\- Allen, iré a dormir con mi abuelo - dijo Alma entrando a la cocina con la mochila en el hombro - wow! ¡¿hiciste algo para Yuu?! - dijo Alma casi saltando sobre el mouse.

\- quieres probar? hay un par más en el refrigerador - dijo Allen orgulloso.

\- no! si sobra algo, guárdame un poco, es para Yuu. Tendrán la habitación para ustedes así que aprovéchenla. - dijo Alma y le guiñó el ojo.

No hay texto alternativo automático disponible.

\- ¿Eh? yo no.…- Allen trató de aclarar que no tenía pensado ese tipo de cosas, pero Alma solo lo tomó como timidez suya y se despidió deseándole suerte.

Allen vio su celular Kanda volvería pronto, tomó el postre y lo puso en un plato trato de decorar lo más sencillo posible, se preguntaba si debía poner una velita, pero no tenía una y tampoco era un pastel como tal, se lo llevó así a la habitación de Alma, abrió notando que estaba ordenada, seguramente Alma había hecho algo.

Se aclaró la garganta, suspiró, se sentó en la cama, se movió, dejó el mousse en el escritorio, se sentó de nuevo, volvió a tomar el mousse. Por su mente había cruzado la idea de que quizá Kanda quería lo que Alma y Lavi habían insinuado.

Definitivamente no estaba preparado para eso.

Kanda le gustaba, todo en él le gustaba, incluso su forma de ser. Pero le daba un ataque de vergüenza de sólo pensar en que Kanda lo tocaría y lo vería desnudo si hacían algo.

Dejó el postre y se acostó en la cama. Estaba suave y cómoda, olía a Kanda.

\- ¿la disfrutas Moyashi? - dijo Kanda desde la puerta.

Allen dio un salto al ver a Kanda entrar y cerrar la puerta tras suyo.

\- Solo porque huele a ti - dijo apenado - Ah! ¡esto... feliz cumpleaños! - Allen dijo efusivamente colocando el postre frente a él.

Kanda parpadeó sorprendido.

\- Se que no te gustan los dulces, pero hice lo posible por hacer algo a tu gusto, es un mousse de matcha - dijo sonrojado.

Kanda no supo qué decir. Cada año insistía en que nadie le hiciera nada y se molestaba si su abuelo o Alma trataban de festejarle, pero por primera vez se sentía agradecido.

\- gracias... - dijo vagamente

\- ¡pruébalo! es la primera vez que hago mousse - dio Allen dándole una cucharita.

Kanda la tomó y cortó un pedazo. Lo metió en su boca y para su sorpresa, estaba bueno. Se acercó a Allen y lo besó en la mejilla.

\- ¿eso qué significa? - dijo Allen ansioso por una respuesta

\- está bueno - dijo metiéndose otro pedazo - pero está dulce.

-Trate de que no fuera tan dulce, eres muy exigente-dijo Allen fingiendo enojo, Kanda sonrió y le dio otro bocado. -Esta dulce pero no me molesta Moyashi- se acercó y esta vez beso a Allen- Aunque tu eres el único dulce que me gusta. -K-Kanda- Allen se puso nervioso ante la repentina cercanía y dio un paso atrás.

\- tranquilo, todavía no te voy a hacer nada. Quiero terminarlo - dijo señalando el mousse.

Allen vio comer a Kanda. Sin duda tendría que hacerle un buen regalo a Link, con su ayuda, el postre había sido un éxito.

Kanda dio el último bocado y dejó el plato aparte.

\- creo que no estoy lleno - dijo acercándose

\- hay más abajo - dijo Allen levantándose

Kanda lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo sentarse de nuevo. Allen se dejó abrazar.

\- lo único que quiero comer es a ti - dijo Kanda besando el cuello del Moyashi.

Sin que se diera cuenta, ya estaban acostados en la cama, besándose. De vez en cuando las manos de Kanda tocaban su cadera y su cintura, pero él le tomaba la mano y entrelazaba sus dedos para distraerlo.

\- no... - dijo cuando Kanda quiso colar su mano bajo su camiseta.

\- entonces tu deberías tocarme - dijo Kanda tomando la mano de Allen y poniéndola en bajo su camiseta.

Allen tembló al sentir la piel de Kanda bajo su mano, su mente le gritaba que no era correcto pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba e incluso comenzaba a dejar que su mano fuera guiada por la de Kanda, Allen sintió el impulso de acercarse a Kanda y besarle, podía sentir sus pectorales y abdomen bien definidos, su mano fue bajando ya sin la guía del otro.

Como si su cuerpo el dijera que era natural, su mano entró en los pantalones de Kanda haciéndole sonreír. Pero él no dijo nada pues temía que Allen volviera a estar consciente de sus movimientos.

Allen dudó y dio un salto cuando sintió la entrepierna de Kanda, pero sentía la necesidad de continuar.

Una alarma comenzó a sonar y se comenzaron a escuchar pasos en el pasillo, pasos apresurados.

\- ¡FUEGO! ¡FUEGO! - comenzaron a gritar desde las otras habitaciones.

Allen se separó alarmado de Kanda, Kanda maldijo internamente, pero tomo la mano del Moyashi. -Salgamos de aquí Moyashi- Allen le siguió entre la multitud de estudiantes ahora en pánico. -De donde vendrá el fuego? - Allen le pregunto curioso sin notar el humo cerca. Kanda no se detuvo a buscar la fuente del problema, su instinto le decía que tenía q poner a salvo al Moyashi

Todos estaban confundidos en el patio, no habían logrado ver humo o el origen del fuego, pero a lo lejos se escuchaban las sirenas de los bomberos.

El equipo entró en la residencia y después de un rato salió anunciando que no había ningún fuego. El director de la escuela llegó un rato después a reprenderlo por esa travesura estúpida pues al parecer alguien había activado la alarma a propósito.

La residencia fue castigada pues nadie supo dar alguna pista del culpable y mucho menos hubo una confesión.

El mes siguiente tendrían que limpiar los jardines, y aprovechando la mano de obra gratis, tendrían que pintar todas las canchas y rejas.

Kanda sólo veía el nerviosismo de un grupo en particular. Johnny y Leno estaban con otros chicos.

Kanda sentía que por alguna razón lucían sospechosos, pero volvió su atención a Allen quien lo llevó hacia el grupo, preguntó algo preocupado sobre lo que ocurrió.

\- La verdad no sabemos quién pudo hacer algo así - dijo Leno y Kanda entrecerró sus ojos.

\- Entonces cuando encuentre al bastardo le daré una paliza - anunció Kanda provocando que todos se estremecieran.

\- ¡Kanda! - se quejó Allen.

\- ¿Qué? es lo más justo, después de todo, todos en la residencia ahora estamos obligados a pagar por su jueguito - estaba enojado, no le molestaba tanto el hecho de hacer trabajos para la academia sino el hecho de que hubiera interrumpido su momento con el Moyashi.

Todos entraron de nuevo a la residencia. Kanda esperaba poder reanudar las cosas donde se habían quedado, pero Allen parecía haberlo olvidado. Ahora hablaba animado con los demás chicos.

\- Moyashi... Vemos una película? - dijo Kanda sin saber cómo llamar su atención sin verse desesperado.

\- si! ¡Sería genial! - dijo Leno - podemos conectar mi pc a la tv de la estancia.

\- yo te ayudo a moverla - dijo Johnny- vamos Allen, escojamos la película - dijo Leno tomando a Allen del brazo.

Allen se había dejado llevar por la emoción de los demás, ahora se encontraban en la habitación de Leno. Kanda quería tomar al Moyashi y huir de ellos, pero claramente todo había sido planificado maliciosamente y el Moyashi más bien le obligaba a estar ahí.

\- Kanda puede elegir la película ya que es su cumpleaños - dijo Leno con una sonrisa.

Ahora era el centro de atención, Allen lo alentaba para que no fuera grosero, así que decidió hacer su elección a modo de venganza.

\- Bien, hay una película que muero por ver - dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro que no presagió nada bueno para nadie.

Puso la película más fea que se le ocurrió. Al principio nadie entendía cuál era. Kanda regresó a su lugar y descubrió que Johnny ya estaba sentado al lado del Moyashi y Leno también. Quiso patearlos de inmediato.

\- quítate - dijo Kanda a Johnny

\- no seas grosero - pudo leer en los labios de Allen.

Rodó los ojos, caminó entre los espectadores mientras Johnny se encogía como si fueran a romperle la cara con un palo. Se colocó tras Allen y se sentó con las piernas abiertas para dejar a Allen entre ellas. Lo abrazó por atrás y besó su mejilla. Allen le sonrió y enrojeció por la muestra de afecto pública. Leno estaba molesto, Kanda se había enrollado sobre Allen y cada que podía le hablaba al oído y Allen decía que su respiración le hacía cosquillas en la nuca.

La película comenzó, Leno trató de hacerle poner su atención a la película, Kanda solo entrecerró sus ojos y sonreía triunfante, la película comenzó y todo era aparentemente normal, nadie sospechaba la verdad.

Leno pensaba que era una tierna historia, le hacía algunos comentarios a Allen, este asentía y entonces fue cuando comenzaron a suceder cosas sutilmente.

La música y la tensión en el ambiente estaba generando un horrible suspenso que dejaba que los presentes dejaran de respirar por un momento.

Kanda se estaba aburriendo, había visto la película varias veces y no tenía mucha paciencia para esperar a que el horror cundiera en sus estúpidos compañeros de residencia.

\- Tengo hambre - dijo Allen justo después de que su estómago rechinara como puerta vieja.

Kanda había sentido las vibraciones. Allen se había sonrojado porque estaban en una posición muy íntima.

-vamos a la cocina - dijo Kanda en su oído.

Link le pasó a Allen un recipiente lleno de palomitas sorprendiéndolo y descartando el plan de escape de Kanda.

Kanda maldijo mentalmente a Link y Allen aceptó las palomitas de inmediato para saciar su hambre, no fue tan malo como esperaba, Allen se encontraba ofreciéndole algunas palomitas directo a su boca y no dudó en comerlas. Si Alma le viera estaría de infarto, después de todo no era quien gustara de dar demostraciones en público, pero si trataba de demostrar su superioridad ante esos buitres lo haría.

Sintió a Allen saltar entre sus brazos, casi dejando caer las palomitas y Leno gritar, al parecer había ocurrido esa escena donde una sombra pasa rápidamente, el protagonista sabe que hay algo ahí pero no sabe dónde ni que está siendo observado.

\- por qué no escogiste otra cosa? - dijo Allen cuando comenzó la persecución del protagonista por toda la casa

\- te da miedo Moyashi?

\- me pone ansioso - dijo apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Kanda.

\- vamos a dormir juntos, no tienes de qué preocuparte - le dijo a Allen en el oído

\- ya te dije que no me da miedo - dijo Allen algo ofendido por que lo consideraran débil.

\- entonces ¿puedes dormir conmigo? es mi cumpleaños.

Allen se tensó un poco - No puedes pedir otra cosa.

\- Solo dije dormir Moyashi - dijo tranquilamente volviendo su atención al asesino que ahora había atrapado a uno de los chicos y los arrastraba mientras gritaba piedad, el tipo no podía correr porque le habían cortado los tendones y solo gritaba por ayuda.

Allen cerró sus ojos con fuerza, vio de reojo a Kanda que miraba indiferente el festín de sangre y viseras.

\- no pensé que fueras de gore - dio Allen tratando de distraerse

\- no me gusta

\- entonces por qué no mueves ni un músculo

Kanda se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Leno y Johnny estaban horrorizados.

Al final de la película, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones con algo de duda.

\- Allen! ¡deberíamos dormir juntos! como una pijamada - dijo Leno muy animado.

Kanda le lanzó una mirada asesina.

\- Yo paso, tuve suficiente de ustedes - dijo Kanda yéndose a su habitación, quería traer a Allen consigo, pero ya eso debía ser elección del Moyashi. Allen lo llamó, pero lo ignoro abandonándolo allí.

Leno parecía animado organizando la pijamada, Johnny temblaba y no dejaba de asustarse por el mínimo ruido y Link no parecía muy afectado la verdad, se preguntaba si tenía ese gusto perverso como Kanda.

Allen no estaba muy contento del todo, estaba allí acostado al lado de sus amigos, pero le hacía falta el calor de Kanda esos momentos, no podía abrazarse de alguno de ellos, ni pensarlo en hacerlo con Leno porque solo seguiría creando mal entendidos.

Se deslizó de la habitación con cuidado y con su pijama se acercó a la habitación de Kanda esperando que no estuviera dormido tan profundamente.

Abrió la puerta y caminó de puntitas hasta la cama de Kanda. Apartó las sábanas y se metió a la cama.

\- pensé que no vendrías - dijo Kanda con voz adormilada

\- ¿estás molesto? - dijo Allen tratando de acomodarse para sentir la calidez de Kanda

\- ahora ya no - dijo Kanda tomándolo de la cintura y atrayéndole hacia él.

Kanda parecía medio dormido, así que Allen dejó que lo acercara de más. Ahora sus piernas estaban entrelazadas y su muslo tocaba ligeramente la entrepierna de Kanda. No tenía camiseta, sólo estaba durmiendo con unos boxers.

Rogó porque su nariz no comenzara a sangrar.

Trató de no pensar mucho en ello porque no podría conciliar el sueño, cerró sus ojos tratando de descansar, entonces a su mente vino la horrible imagen de la película, un cuerpo mutilado, el tipo decapitado, Allen abrió sus ojos respirando con dificultad, Kanda parecía dormido se aferró más a él.

"No debo temer, Kanda está aquí", pensó tratando de conciliar el sueño.

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 **Casi falta poco para el final de esta pastelosa historia xD espero que les haya gustadoi el capitulo**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y por ser tan buenos y pacientes lectores.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Academia del amor**

 **Por Katou Yuu**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, AU, mas drama**

 **DISCLAIMER: D. Gray -man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Kanda se despertó sintiendo un fuerte agarre en todo su cuerpo, el Moyashi estaba aferrado a él como un koala.

No se podía mover e incluso tenía dormido un brazo. Trató de despertar a Allen, pero parecía no tener intenciones de levantarse, en lugar de eso, se movía y acomodaba más y más hasta que lo tuvo tan cerca que sintió su erección matutina.

\- Moyashi... - dijo luchando por no morir enredado entre las sábanas y su novio.

Allen se quedó quieto, pero seguía aferrado. Kanda lo sentía picándole el vientre con su miembro. No era tan mala la posición, pensó.

Y como Kanda era de los que hacían limonada si le daban limones, deslizó su mano dentro del pantalón de Allen. Rodeó con su mano la erección y la apretó ligeramente, de inmediato sintió cómo se mojaba la punta de Allen. Este sólo pujó un poco.

Aun no despertaba del todo, lo escuchó murmurar algo, entonces siguió tocando el miembro del Moyashi, aumento un poco la velocidad de sus movimientos y entonces el Moyashi se despertó apenas pudo reaccionar, sintió como se derramaba en la mano de Kanda y cubrió sus manos un gemido vergonzoso escapar de sus labios.

\- ¡K-Kanda!

\- Buenos días Moyashi - dijo con una sonrisa mientras Allen se moria de la vergüenza.

Allen se levantó y corrió al baño pues sentía que su nariz podría sangrar.

Quería morirse. Kanda lo había tocado y lo había hecho venirse. Iba a morirse de la vergüenza. Se sentó sobre el escusado a digerir lo que había ocurrido. La puerta se abrió y Kanda entró mirando su mano y con una erección que se notaba mucho debido a su ropa interior.

\- fue bastante... y no sabe mal - dijo Kanda abriendo la llave del lavabo

\- BaKanda! - dijo Allen mirando a todos lados sin saber qué hacer.

Kanda lavó su mano y volteó hacia Allen.

\- sé que estás molesto, te había dicho que sólo serían besos, pero estabas pegado a mí y te frotabas, así que resolví tu problema.

\- Debiste despertarme entonces!

\- Eso traté de hacer, pero no funcionaba, tenías el sueño pesado, así que decidí ayudarte.

Allen escondió su rostro entre sus manos, no podía ser más descarado. Kanda lavaba sus manos, Allen pudo ver entre sus dedos que Kanda también tenía una erección.

\- ¿Te piensas quedar allí Moyashi? ¿o es que piensas ayudarme también? - preguntó señalando su evidente problemita.

Allen ni sabía qué hacer, no tenía las fuerzas ni la voluntad para levantarse.

\- De acuerdo, entonces tendré que hacerlo solo - dijo Kanda y se bajó los boxers para comenzar a tocarse.

Allen miraba entre sus dedos. La cabeza le iba a explotar y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que su nariz estaba sangrando. Kanda le parecía un desvergonzado. ¿cómo podía tocarse así frente a alguien?

Kanda comenzó a gemir muy despacio y tuvo que cubrirse con la mano. Allen lo había visto todo.

Allen se moria de la vergüenza, escucho a Kanda susurrar su nombre y tembló sintiendo un extraño calor en su cuerpo que se comenzaba a concentrar también en su entrepierna, su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar, ya no se encontraba cubriéndose el rostro, era vergonzoso, pero ahora tenía otra erección y Kanda aun no acaba con lo suyo, su nariz debía estar sangrando apretó sus piernas esperando que Kanda no lo notara.

Kanda terminó en su mano mientras decía su nombre.

\- estás bien Moyashi? - dijo Kanda respirando profundo

Allen negó con la cabeza.

Kanda se lavó las manos de nuevo, se subió el bóxer y tomó un pedazo de papel para ayudarle a Allen a limpiarse.

\- me viste? - dijo tratando de retirar las manos de Allen para limpiarlo.

\- no! - dijo Allen peleando para que no destapara su rostro

\- claro que me viste - dijo Kanda limpiando lo poco que podía - y creo que te gustó.

Allen volvió a negar con la cabeza y apretando más sus piernas-S-sal.

-¿Que?

\- Que salgas-pidió avergonzado descubriendo si rostro -por favor - pidió con la respiración algo pesada.

-Te sangra la nariz Moyashi, no parece que estés bien y tu cara está más roja de lo normal. - Es tu culpa! -chillo avergonzado.

\- ¿Mi culpa?

\- sí! ¡sabes que si te veo así... ASÍ! ¡cómo estás, que si te toco o me hablas de lo que quieres hacer conmigo me sangra! ¡Y no te importa! - dijo Allen usando su camiseta para limpiarse

\- entonces ya no quieres que te diga o haga nada? - dijo Kanda algo preocupado por la sangre

\- ¡No es eso! ¡es que quiero, pero no puedo! siempre me sangra la nariz!

-Entonces si no te sangrara la nariz estarías dispuesto a que te toque Moyashi? - tomo algo de papel higiénico y limpio su nariz, el sangrado se había detenido un poco, pero el rostro de Allen seguía rojo.

-Es algo vergonzoso-desvió la mirada -P-pero a mí me gustaría...-sentía el bulto entre sus piernas, dolía. Kanda noto lo extraño que actuaba el Moyashi, parecía que ocultaba algo.

-Tienes ganas de orinar? - dijo Kanda al ver lo apretadas que tenía las piernas

\- n-no.… es decir... si! - dijo Allen tratando de escaparse y evitar que Kanda lo viera.

Kanda se hincó frente a Allen y acarició sus muslos intentado calmarlo. Allen estaba nervioso.

\- ¿puedo ver?

\- ¡no! - dijo Allen

Kanda se apartó no quería seguir incomodando al Moyashi, quizás tenía que atender otros asuntos.

\- ¿Entonces te espero afuera-iba a salir, pero Allen lo detuvo alcanzando el elástico de su bóxer-¿Que ocurre ahora Moyashi? no querías algo de privacidad-Allen tenía sus labios fuertemente apretados.

-Es tu culpa...-Kanda no entendía a lo que quería llegar el Moyashi-¡Q-quiero que me toques! -dijo sin poder resistirse más y Kanda pudo entonces ver el bulto en la entrepierna del albino.

-Joder Moyashi, sí que eres complicado-Kanda sonrió.

Volvieron a meterse al baño y Kanda cerró con seguro. Se acercó a Allen y lo besó.

\- Tengo sangre.

\- calla Moyashi - dijo Kanda pegando a Allen contra la pared - es tu culpa, no dejaste que te limpiara.

La mano de Kanda me metió bajo la pijama de Allen mientras le besaba el cuello. El Moyashi tenía los ojos cerrados, la boca entreabierta para dejar escapar algunos gemidos cuando su entrepierna se encontraba con la de Kanda.

Las manos de Kanda fueron bajando por su espalda, esta vez a Allen no parecía importarle, pudo tocar sus nalgas y apretarlas un poco, el miembro de Kanda comenzaba a despertar nuevamente. Kanda escucho unas llaves, maldijo internamente. -Yuu! ¡ya llegué! -era la voz de Alma, Allen se sobresaltó y Kanda paso el seguro de la puerta del baño. -Yuu estás ahí? -Allen vio avergonzado a Kanda y este le tapó la boca con su mano para que no hiciera ruido.

\- Sí - dijo Kanda acercándose al elástico del pantalón de Allen.

\- ¿Ya vas a salir?

\- no, estoy ocupado - tomó el miembro de Allen y comenzó a masajearlo lentamente. Allen apretó los ojos y rogó a todos los dioses por no hacer ruido.

\- oh... oh! ¿bueno, tienes revista o estás usando la imaginación?

\- Alma...

\- de acuerdo... me voy, no llegues tarde.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse indicando que evidentemente Alma se había marchado Kanda aparto su mano de la boca del Moyashi y metió la otra en sus pantalones para aliviar aquello que tanto lo aquejaba en ese instante. Allen quería reclamar casi moria de un ataque cardiaco de solo pensar que Alma los viera en tal situación, aunque bien que Kanda se había encargado de distraerlo, gimió audiblemente al sentir la mano de Kanda envolviendo su miembro.

\- puedo hacer algo más - dijo Kanda besando su mejilla - me dejas?

\- n-no - dijo temiendo lo que vendría.

Kanda apretó un poco más y comenzó a apresurar sus movimientos.

\- tócame - dijo guiando la mano de Allen y haciendo que tomara su miembro.

Allen lo tomó y comenzó a mover la mano lo mejor que podía. Por momentos se quedaba quieto pues jamás se había sentido así.

\- lo siento, Moyashi - Kanda se agachó, se puso de rodillas y a pesar de las quejas de Allen, lo metió en su boca.

Allen dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa al sentir la boca de Kanda envolviendo su miembro, era vergonzoso, movió sus manos para apartar la cabeza de Kanda de allí, pero Kanda movió su lengua y comenzó a lamer y succionarle, tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no volver a gritar.

Kanda notó las intenciones del Moyashi de alejarlo, pero no lo iba a permitir, es más haría rogar al Moyashi por más.

Kanda siguió moviendo la cabeza hasta lograr meter el miembro de Allen lo más profundo que pudo. No había dejado de tocarse y lo aceleraban los gemidos reprimidos de Allen que ahora se habían convertido en jadeos. Las piernas de Allen temblaban y sus manos ya no empujaban a Kanda, se estaban aferrando a la espalda de este para que no se separara. Sin darse cuenta, Allen se estaba dejando llevar. Ya no cuidaba sus gemidos, ni siquiera

Kanda se daba cuenta del ruido que hacían. Los chicos del pasillo comenzaron a murmurar. Leno y Johnny no encontraron a Allen donde lo habían dejado así que lo buscaron en su habitación y en los pasillos. Pronto escucharon el revuelo que se hacía frente a la habitación de Kanda.

Allen no pudo contenerse más, quiso advertir a Kanda, pero el placer que sentía ya no lo dejaba pensar claramente y se corrió en su boca, Kanda se separó con una sonrisa maliciosa viendo al Moyashi que respiraba entrecortadamente.

\- Muy dulce Moyashi - atinó a decir y Allen moria de vergüenza.

\- Traté de advertirte BaKanda! - chilló y tomó una gran bocanada de aire aun no recuperaba el aliento. Allen pudo notar que Kanda aún seguía duro, miró algo apenado su erección que trataba de terminar por su cuenta - D-deja que te ayude.

\- qué harás Moyashi? - dijo Kanda levantándose y tomando el lugar que Allen había ocupado hace un momento.

\- no me veas - dijo Allen agachándose y poniéndose de rodillas

\- lo tengo que ver - dijo Kanda acercando su erección a la boca de Allen.

Allen la tomó y suspiró.

\- cierra los ojos - dijo apenado y sin poder mirar a Kanda a la cara - sólo esta vez.

Kanda obedeció no quería retrasar más esto, Allen pareció tranquilizarse y con algo de pena paso su lengua por el miembro de Kanda, Kanda no puedo evitar gemir al sentir la tímida lengua el Moyashi que comenzaba a probarle. Allen se estremeció de oír los gemidos de Kanda, lo hacía bien? no estaba seguro la verdad.

Siguió y trató de imitar lo que Kanda le había hecho y una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente concentrado para no darse cuenta de nada, Kanda abrió los ojos, simplemente no se podía perder de esa visión. Allen con las mejillas rojas con los ojos cerrados poniendo todo su empeño.

Para los oídos de Allen, los gemidos de Kanda le daba una pista de donde tocar y qué tan rápido hacerlo. Logró llegar al punto en que Kanda comenzó a decir su nombre como aviso de que estaba por terminar. Allen no sabía qué hacer, jamás había pensado en beberse a Kanda.

En un momento de incertidumbre, sacó a Kanda de su boca sin saber si había terminado así que Kanda terminó en su cara.

Allen se quedó en shock sintiendo la sustancia pegajosa en su rostro, Kanda quería darse un golpe en la frente pero no pudo evitar pensar que el Moyashi lucia algo adorable, aunque parecía que ahora iba a entrar en pánico, Kanda tomó algo de papel higiénico y limpio las mejillas del Moyashi.

\- Moyashi reacciona, tampoco ha sido para tanto.

\- ¡¿Que no ha sido para tanto?! - chilló avergonzado.

\- No te hubieras ensuciado así si no lo hubieras sacado.

\- ¡Kanda idiota! - su cara estaba roja.

Afuera, todos habían escuchado los gemidos, a Kanda diciendo "Moyashi, Moyashi" y ahora los reclamos sobre lo sucio que había quedado.

Leno sentía que le iba a dar un ataque y algunos chicos tuvieron que sostenerlo. Johnny vio todas sus esperanzas perdidas.

Adentro, Kanda ayudó a Allen a terminar de limpiarse. Cuando salieron del baño, vieron la hora y Allen enloqueció, llegarían tarde y él ni siquiera se había bañado aún.

Cuando ambos salieron de la habitación, encontraron un revuelo en el pasillo, Leno lloraba y hacía una escena.

\- ¿Pero que está pasando? - Allen miró confundido a la gente en el pasillo.

Kanda se asomó y lanzó una mirada asesina a quienes estaban frente a su habitación, todos huyeron excepto Leno, Johnny, Lavi y Link.

Lavi se acercó a Allen colocando una mano en su hombro - Debes ser una fiera Moyashi para hacer gemir así a Yuu.

Al albino se le subieron los colores al rostro. Link no le miraba a los ojos, Johnny consolaba a Leno.

\- ¡¿N-nos escucharon?!

\- y el resto de la residencia - dijo Lavi sonriendo. - deberíamos ir a clase - dijo Link acomodándose la mochila en el hombro y comenzando a caminar. - si vuelvo a verlos husmear, voy a arrancarles los ojos - dijo Kanda tomando la mano de Allen.

Allen se dejó llevar por Kanda, se sentía algo indecente, como miraría a los ojos a la gente de la residencia, no se había dado cuenta cuando había llegado a los baños, corrió a darse una ducha, Kanda le insinuó la posibilidad de bañarse juntos, pero ya había tenido suficiente por el resto de la mañana.

Se vistió en su habitación, lo más rápido que pudo. Y cuando salió, Kanda ya lo esperaba para ir juntos a clases. Le tomó la mano con suavidad y beso su mejilla durante el camino. Allen tenía miedo de que a partir de ahora sólo hubiese toqueteos entre ellos, pero la forma de actuar de Kanda le indicaba que no era lo único que quería. Ahora estaba un poco más confiado. No moriría de vergüenza, no tenía nada de malo lo que habían hecho. Durante el día, los chicos de su club de fans lo evitaron. Prácticamente el único que parecía feliz con que estuviera con Kanda era Alma.

Allen se sentía observado por todos, le lanzaban una mirada de decepción, no lograba entenderlos del todo y con Leno las cosas parecían haberse complicado, hoy no hubo actividades en el club de teatro y Link incluso parecía haberlo evitado todo el día.

Bajó a la cocina a buscar algo de comer, cenaría un simple sándwich, no tenía mucho apetito, estaba algo avergonzado por lo ocurrido esa mañana, pero no le molestaba.

\- Vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí - Allen se sobresaltó casi dejando caer el pan al suelo.

\- ¿Cross?

\- ¿Quien más? Oye chico sí que has causado revuelo en la residencia - Allen quería morir ahora, Cross también lo sabía.

\- D-de que hablas? - trató de fingir demencia y volver su atención a terminar de preparar el sándwich.

\- ¿Sabes de lo que hablo tu voz de nena se escuchaba por todo el pasillo - Allen se puso rojo - ¿Qué dirían tus tíos de saber en lo que te has convertido, chico? Estoy seguro de que llorarían.

\- no creo que sea tu problema - dijo Allen poniendo una rebanada de pan y dando un mordisco.

\- tranquilo - dijo Cross poniendo las manos frente a él - parece que la agresividad de Kanda también se metió en ti.

Allen entendió a qué se refería con "también" y se descolocó un poco.

\- estaba pensando visitar a mi tío Neah, tener una charla con él...

-¿Ah sí? -Cross sonrió - ¿Vas a presentarles a tu novio supongo - Allen entrecerró sus ojos dando otro mordisco - ¿Quizás es mejor si los dos mantenemos la boca cerrada, no lo crees? -apretó sus mejillas y Allen quería golpearlo, pero solo lo alejo bruscamente.

\- ¿Por qué pones tanto empeño en eso?

\- Me divierto- Allen lo miro seriamente -No todos los días consigues personas interesantes como Neah-sonrió y se apartó para dirigirse a la puerta - Pero quien sabe, no me molestia también incluir a Mana en mis planes y hacer un trio con ambos-Allen se atraganto con el bocado que tenía en la boca.

\- estoy seguro de que ellos saben defenderse - dijo Allen saliendo de la cocina y caminando hacia su habitación.

Cross había tocado un punto preocupante. Mana y Neah habían visto a Kanda, pero si lo presentaba formalmente como su novio, seguro habría revuelo, sobre todo de Neah.

Tendría que hablarlo en algún momento, sobre todo ahora que su relación no parecía sólo un amor inocente. En su habitación estaba Link, que no lo saludó al entrar. Se sintió mal, tal vez creía que lo que hacía con Kanda era inapropiado. Sabía que Link era muy apegado a las reglas y seguramente su escándalo lo había molestado.

\- tienes alguna nueva receta? - dijo acercándose y viendo que Link escribía en su cuaderno.

Link cerro de golpe su cuaderno provocando que Allen le viera algo entristecido.

\- Esta bien, nadie quiere hablar conmigo hoy- dijo Allen acercándose su cama para envolverse bajo las cobijas.

\- Walker- Link le llamo dejando el cuaderno a un lado -Solo estoy probando nuevas combinaciones, te avisare cuando tenga algo en concreto.

\- ¿En serio? -asomo su cara. -Lamento mi comportamiento de hoy.

\- no tienes que disculparte - dijo Allen tomando su silla y poniéndola junto a la de Link - soy yo el que debe disculparse por el escándalo de la mañana. Lo siento - dijo y se sentó.

La sonrisa de Allen tenía completamente embobado a Link. Por un momento pensó en besarlo, pero seguía recodando que había elegido a Kanda. Cuando pensaba en las circunstancias, se daba cuenta de que en realidad sólo Leno había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para hacerle saber a Allen sobre sus sentimientos. Ni él ni ninguno de los chicos locos del club lo habían hecho, por más que aseguraran que Allen les atraía. Se había dado por vencido sin siquiera intentarlo.

Allen confiaba en él, la pasaban bien juntos, no se podía negar que había química entre ellos, tenía una forma de llegar a Allen gracias a sus postres.

Decidió que no podía darse por vencido, que Kanda había sino elegido de una extraña forma y que por lo menos debía intentar y escuchar de boca de Allen que sólo lo quería como amigo.

\- ¿Mañana probaré una receta, sólo es preliminar, pero necesito ingredientes, te gustaría ir conmigo después de clases? - dijo sin pensárselo mucho.

\- Claro que me gustaría - dijo confiando que no había perdido a Link.

Link quiso tocar a Allen, pero detuvo ese extraño impulso antes de que su mano siquiera se moviera, debía bastarle con la sonrisa de Allen por ahora.

\- Link - Allen lo llamó - Gracias - alzó una ceja - Ayer me ayudaste mucho, me divertí haciendo ese postre contigo.

\- Si tanto te ha gustado, podrías aprender más si te unes al club de repostería - le sugirió dejando a Allen sin palabras.

\- N-no podría - dijo con una mirada de tristeza - ¡No es que no quiera! - corrió rápidamente - Es solo que ya tengo al club de teatro - recordó a Leno.

\- Lo suyo era un acuerdo temporal - insistió.

\- lo sé, pero... - dijo Allen dudando.

No había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que haría después de presentar la obra. Había estado cómodo, tal vez porque era temporal pero ahora, que Link lo sacaba de su ensoñación, se daba cuenta de que era cierto que podía escoger cualquier otra cosa.

\- sabes... en realidad sí me gustaría, pero creo que se me da más comer que cocinar - dijo Allen riendo

\- ayer lo hiciste muy bien, puedo ayudarte con lo básico -

\- sí me gustaría... pero antes debo decirle a los demás que no estaré más en teatro - dijo Allen suspirando

\- Ellos lo entenderán, después de todo eran sus términos - Link quería alentar a Allen a irse con él, aunque la cara de culpa de Allen le hacía pensar que no debía ser tan brusco.

\- Lo sé, pero cuando pienso en ello... - se revolvió los cabellos - Creo que tengo que pensarlo un poco antes de actuar - Allen se echó en su cama y Link no dijo nada más, seria paciente y esperaría, estaba seguro de que los postres eran una oferta demasiado tentadora para Allen, no podía perder.

Al día siguiente, Kanda pasó por él en la mañana y fueron a la escuela juntos, almorzaron juntos y volvieron a la residencia juntos. Sin embargo, en la entrada ya estaba Link revisando una hoja y cargando algunas bolsas de tela.

\- ¡Link! ¡espera! - dijo Allen recordando a donde irían esa tarde

\- ya me iba - dijo Link chocando miradas con Kanda.

\- lo siento, nos entretuvimos... - dijo Allen mirando a Kanda con un sonrojo. Se habían besado un buen rato en las áreas verdes después de cumplir con su castigo colectivo.

\- está bien... se me hace tarde así que... - Link estaba molesto, Allen había olvidado que saldría con él, de compras, pero salida al fin.

\- Kanda, puedes quedarte con mi mochila? - dijo Allen entregándosela - iré con Link de compras.

Kanda le miró extrañado, quería explicaciones sobre esa repentina salida con el dos puntos, pero Allen ya se había alejado de él, tuvo que quedarse con la mochila del Moyashi y volver dentro.

Allen ahora recorría el supermercado junto a Link, quien aún no daba mayor detalle de su nueva receta, Allen se lanzaba a buscar los ingredientes para irlos colocando en la cesta.

\- ¿No entiendo porque tanto secreto Link, ni yo lo puedo saber? - Link no le respondió buscando algo más de la lista. Quería sorprender a Allen, y el solo había estado pensando en un postre inspirado en el albino.

\- Eres el que lo probará, así que tarde o temprano lo sabrás - dijo Link revisando su lista para comprobar que todo estaba en el carrito.

\- Eres el que lo probará, así que tarde o temprano lo sabrás - dijo Link revisando su lista para comprobar que todo estaba en el carrito.

\- no te molesta que siempre me coma todo lo que haces?

\- no, pero si a ti te molesta probar será mejor... - Link trató de mantener la seriedad.

Allen solía ser muy amable, tal vez estaba fastidiado de probar su comida y no sabía cómo decirlo.

\- me gusta, me gusta mucho, todo lo que haces es delicioso - dijo Allen sonriéndole - y quisiera seguir probando tu comida, pero me preguntaba si no te molesta porque siempre me como todo - dijo avanzando - tal vez te gustaría cocinar para alguien...

\- Siendo honesto Walker, me gusta cocinar para ti - dijo Link con su expresión muy seria y Allen se sonrojó - Eres alguien que aprecia y respeta la comida - Allen desvió la mirada - Por eso nunca me va a molestar cocinar para ti Walker.

Allen sintió su corazón palpitar, que era todo esto? ese extraño calor en su pecho algo diferente a cuando estaba en compañía de Kanda.

Regresaron a la residencia y ordenaron las cosas en la cocina. Kanda apareció unos minutos después como si estuviera haciendo guardia.

\- Moyashi... quieres ver una película conmigo? - dijo Kanda apoyándose en la pared justo después de saludar a Allen con un beso.

\- Link y yo vamos a cocinar, ¿nos ayudas? - dijo Allen acercándose y tomando a Kanda de la mano.

\- Está bien Walker. Mañana puedes pasar al club de repostería, podemos cocinar ahí y también verás cómo funcionan las cosas - dijo Link sin mirarlos.

Cada vez que los veía demostrándose su afecto se sentía derrotado por un momento.

¿Link se había marchado y Kanda miró a Allen fijamente - Ahora te vas a unir al club de repostería?

\- Lo estoy pensando - dijo Allen.

\- Y ya se lo dijiste a los idiotas de teatro? - Allen se tensó.

\- No sé qué hacer, los postres me agradan y me gustaría aprender, pero no quiero herir a los chicos del club de teatro.

\- recuerdas en los problemas que estuviste metido por cuidar a todos menos a ti?

\- si...

\- Moyashi, haz lo que quieras, pero si Leno te vuelve a besar, no te molestes en reclamarme cuando le rompa la cara - dijo Kanda acercándose y tomando a Allen de la cintura

Allen lo miró molesto, él tampoco permitiría que Leno lo besara de nuevo, no necesitaba que lo defendieran.

\- y no hay algún otro club que te interese? ¿alguno deportivo?

\- cómo kendo? - dijo Allen pasando los brazos por encima de los hombros de Kanda

Kanda sonrió un poco.

\- Pues ya que consideras cambiar de club.

\- No me gustaría ser apaleado por ti - dijo Allen imaginándose su horrible destino en el club de kendo.

\- Te daría un trato especial Moyashi - dijo acortando la distancia entre ellos. Fue un beso corto Allen, tiró de su cabello.

\- Creo que tendré que pasar de tu oferta. Iré a probar suerte en el club de repostería - Kanda rodó los ojos - No será tan malo, podrías probar todo lo que haga.

\- hacen cosas saladas? - dijo Kanda apretando la cintura de Allen.

\- es el club de re-pos-te-ría - dijo Allen entrecerrando los ojos - no sabes lo que es eso BaKanda?

\- dime BaKanda de nuevo - dijo Kanda acorralando a Allen contra la encimera

\- Nah, creo que te gusta - dijo Allen besando a Kanda con todo su esfuerzo.

La gente comenzó a tener ganas de cenar y tuvieron que salir de la cocina. Alma los estaba ayudando así que les dejaba tener la habitación mientras él iba a la de Lavi. Ni Kanda ni Allen entendía lo que Alma hacía ahí, pero mientras tuvieran el lugar libre no importaba.

Alma ya había escuchado del incidente con la alarma de incendios, y sospechaba que algo ocurría. El problema es que nadie hablaba del club de fans de Allen en su presencia, por ser amigo de Kanda.

Lavi solo conversaba con el de cosas triviales que solían siempre terminar y Allen y Kanda, en su relación.

\- Que tan lejos crees que hayan llegado? - dijo con una expresión pervertida.

\- No lo sé - dijo algo incomodo la verdad no estaba al tanto de los progresos de Kanda y Allen, pero se hacia una idea de que podía haber pasado entre ellos después del escándalo que se armó en el pasillo.

\- Jo! Yuu es un afortunado, mira que tener al Moyashi para el solo - Alma rodó sus ojos - Y yo que pensaba que el Moyashi podían gustarle los chicos lindos como Leno.

\- a mí me parece extraño que a Leno le guste Allen, pensé que querría a alguien que se impusiera ante Komui - dijo Alma tratando de desviar la atención hacia otro lado

\- Allen parece muy fuerte, y tiene buena personalidad, no es como la de Kanda, así que supongo que eso fue lo que atrajo a todos - dijo Lavi convencido.

\- a todos quienes? - dijo Alma fingiendo no entender.

Lavi miró a los lados, aunque estaban solos en su habitación.

\- olvídalo, sólo digamos que todo en Allen llama demasiado la atención.

\- así que tiene muchos interesados en él? - dijo Alma buscando la forma de sacarle algo a Lavi pues se veía que se moría de ganas por expandir el chisme a todas las fronteras.

\- desde el primer día - dijo Lavi asintiendo.

\- no imagino la cantidad de corazones rotos cuando supieron que Kanda salía con Allen. - dijo Alma fingiendo empatía con la pena del club

\- Ni te lo imaginas.

\- Es que Allen es un buen chico, a mí también me acosaba Cross y Tyki y gracias a él puedo ir a los baños son temor - Lavi asintió como si lo apoyara - Creo que no lo había pensado, pero me podría gustar - dijo inocente y lavi se sorprendió - Claro que no se lo digas a Yuu, también me mataría.

\- Entonces tú también? - dijo Lavi con lagrimillas en los ojos - ¿No estaba seguro de ti, pero entonces eres de los nuestros? - Lavi lo tomó de las manos.

\- sí, sólo que... el honor me impide declararlo abiertamente - dijo Alma fingiendo aflicción.

\- no estás solo - dijo Lavi palmeando su hombro - mira... hay un lugar donde puedes hablar libremente de tu afición por Allen - Lavi sacó una tarjeta de su escritorio y la puso en su mano - encajarás, sin duda.

Alma y Lavi estuvieron hablando un buen rato sobre Allen, como si se tratara de un personaje de ficción, o una película o libro. Alma logró sacar algunas cosas, sin embargo, no podía ir y decirle a Allen aún, si no tenía pruebas, no creería que todos los chicos de teatro estaban locos.

-Mañana tendremos una reunión, si quieres puedes asistir.

-Oh, será un honor asistir- dijo algo emocionado -Aunque es mi primera vez en un grupo así.

-No te preocupes nosotros también somos principiantes en esto.

-Y quien ha tenido la brillante idea de unirnos a todos? -Alma pregunto con mucho interés queriendo saber hasta dónde podía hacer hablar a Lavi -Nadie lo sabe -dijo Lavi con simpleza.

Alma regresó a su habitación muy tarde. Trataba de procesar toda la información. Mañana vería qué tipo de grupo era. Una locura, tal vez.

Al día siguiente, mientras todos estaban en sus clubes, Alma se dirigió con Lavi hacia el lugar de la reunión. Vio pasar a Allen acompañado de Link y se alivió un poco, al menos Allen estaría en un lugar seguro.

Allen y Link entraron al club de repostería con todos los ingredientes. Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos por la presencia de Allen, pero cuando Link anunció que todos debían comenzar con sus recetas, tuvieron que centrar su atención en sus asuntos.

Para Allen, el ambiente era cordial, de concentración, todos intercambiaban impresiones sobre las recetas que usarían en el concurso y parecían emocionados. En una pared se encontraba una repisa con los trofeos ganados en semestres anteriores, una impresionante colección que daba aún más prestigio al club.

Link le pidió que se lavara las manos y se pusiera un delantal y juntos comenzaron a hacer la costra para lo que Link le había revelado sería una tarta de limón.

Algo comenzó a oler quemado, alguien había quemado su caramelo mientras miraba embelesado a Allen en ese delantal. Link rápidamente impuso orden y pidió a otros que ayudaran al pobre chico a deshacerse del caramelo quemado. Link volvió su atención a Allen quien había triturado gran parte de las galletas, parecía orgulloso y ansioso por ver la tarta terminada.

Colocaron la base en los moldes, a Allen le parecían muy pequeños, pero Link le explicó que así tendrían una presentación apropiada para la degustación.

\- pero podemos hacer uno grande? - dijo Allen lamentando las porciones tan pequeñas.

Link sonrió y no pudo evitar reír por el comentario de Allen. El Moyashi se sorprendió, jamás había escuchado a Link reír.

-Lo siento Walker - volvió a su postura seria -Pero viéndote así pareces un niño-Allen se sonrojo - Pero está bien podemos hacer uno grande- Allen casi dio un brinco de felicidad, los demás chicos del club de repostería estaban encantados con la sonrisa de Allen, uno se acercó a él para ver si podía probar su postre, Allen acepto aquel gesto inocente que comenzó a darle valor a los otros chicos para darle a probar sus postres.

En un minuto, todos estaban dándole a probar sus masas, cremas o jaleas.

\- Regresen a trabajar! Recuerden que sólo tenemos un par de semanas - dijo Link con expresión severa al ver que unos le estaban dando a probar hasta la fruta de decoración a Allen.

Allen sonreía y recibía todo. Tenía encantado al club con su amabilidad y apetito.

\- Link... - llamó un chico que no se atrevía a darle prueba a Allen - Allen se quedará en el club?

Link lo miró serio y suspiró cruzando los brazos.

\- ya se logran separar las capas de tu hojaldre?

\- no.… no sé qué ocurre - dijo el chico avergonzado

\- entonces ve a investigar, no hay tiempo para los errores - dijo Link y el chico volvió a su puesto a decirle a sus amigos que no había conseguido información.

Allen se sentía apenado. En su mente, los chicos de repostería eran tan agradables que le daban comida por montones. Todo era delicioso, pero nada se comparaba a los postres de Link.

\- Toma, tienes que exprimir los limones para la crema - dijo Link más serio de lo que pretendía.

Le entregó a Allen una coladera con limones y la tabla para cortar. Comenzaba a pensar que no sería buena idea tener a Allen ahí, distraía a sus compañeros. Quería estar con Allen, pero no a costa del bienestar del club.

Allen exprimió los limones con fuerza, algunos parecían no querer cooperar, comenzó a cortar un limón y en una mala pasada se cortó un dedo inmediatamente comenzó a sangrar como si hubieran abierto una llave del grifo. Link desesperado lo trato de llevar al baño para pusiera la mano bajo el agua

\- Lo siento Link, creo que no sirvo para esto - dijo algo decaído.

\- Solo ha sido un accidente Walker.

Link tomó la mano de Allen y puso bajo el chorro de agua la cortada. Ahora podían ver el pedazo de dedo que estaba volando, no era tan grande, pero era lo suficiente para causar todo ese sangrado.

\- Al principio también me cortaba mucho, me quemaba con el horno... aun me pasa - dijo Link tomando jabón y frotando la cortada a pesar de las quejas de Allen.

\- gracias Link - dijo Allen secando su dedo con un pedazo de papel.

\- tenemos un botiquín listo, no tienes idea de la cantidad de accidentes que hay aquí - dijo Link sonriéndole a Allen y pidiéndole la mano para colocar una bandita.

Allen se sintió mejor al ver la bandita, aunque la herida aun punzaba, Link le animó a volver a la cocina. Allen iba a retomar los limones, pero entonces Link lo detuvo.

\- Yo puedo encargarme, estas herido Walker.

\- pero si esto no es nada Link - dijo Allen mostrando su dedo como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- mide eso - dijo dándole una taza y saca las cosas para hacer baño maría, no puedes mojarte el dedo, tendrás que cambiarte la bandita y jamás terminaremos - dijo Link señalando el estante.

Allen se conformó y comenzó a medir las cosas. Después, Link lo puso a batir los huevos en el fuego con la fécula de maíz para hacer la crema de limón. Estaba tan concentrado que no miraba a otro lado.

Terminó la crema, la enfriaron y rellenaron las cortezas. Lo metieron al horno y esperaron.

\- quieres algo de beber? - dijo Link abriendo el refrigerador y sacando una jarra con agua de color verde.

\- prefiero un té - dijo Allen limpiándose la frente con el dorso de la mano, el lugar estaba hirviendo por los hornos.

\- es agua de pepino, te refrescará - dijo Link sirviéndole un poco.

Allen la probó con desconfianza, pero en el momento en que tocó su boca, no pudo parar de beber.

\- Te gustó?

\- en casa, sólo hacen limonada, jamás había probado el pepino así - dijo dando otro trago largo - apenas puedo creerlo, todo lo que cocinas es delicioso.

\- Seguro serias un buen esposo - dijo Allen de manera espontánea - Seria muy afortunada la persona que se enamore de ti.

Link se quedó estático por un momento, tuvo que girarse para que Allen no pudiera ver que estaba evidentemente sonrojado.

Allen notó cierta incomodidad en Link, quizás había dicho algo indebido?

Afortunadamente, el temporizador del horno comenzó a sonar y tuvieron que ir a atenderlo.

Las pequeñas tartas estaban listas. Link esperó un poco a que le molde se enfriara para sacarlas. Acompañó a Link mientras las tartas se enfriaban y esperaban para decorarlas, Link dio una ronda por el lugar viendo los resultados o aconsejando para obtener mejorías en los platos.

Al terminar, regresaron a las tartas y Link las decoró con simpleza y le entregó una a Allen para que la probara. Casi la termina de un mordisco y le rogó que hicieran una grande.

No hay texto alternativo automático disponible.

-Solo era una receta de prueba para saber si te iba a gustar.

\- Claro que me iba a gustar! - dijo Allen emocionado, ahora quería más.

\- Mañana podemos preparar una más grande - dijo con la esperanza de que Allen volviera.

\- Entonces estaré aquí, te ayudaré, no te preocupes por esto - dijo señalando la bandita en su dedo.

Link sonrió, pero su sonrisa se esfumó rápidamente cuando Allen tomo una de las pocas tartas que quedaban - Le llevaré una a Kanda, seguro que le gustará, después de todo no es tan dulce.

\- es que, al final del día, compartimos con el resto del club, por eso las hice en esta presentación - dijo Link tratando de explicar que no se podía llevar la tarta porque no quería (más que nada) - mañana le podrás dar de la grande.

\- oh, lo siento - dijo Allen algo desorientado y devolviendo la tarta al plato - entonces mañana.

Todos repartieron un poco de lo que habían cocinado e hicieron té para acompañar los postres, era un grupo sumamente agradable, menos problemático que los chicos de teatro, más activo y delicioso, aún con sus constantes accidentes, al último minuto un chico perdió una rebanada de su pay embarrándola en el suelo, era un excelente club.

\- qué opinas? ¿te gustó el club? - dijo Link cuando ambos volvían a la residencia. Allen se había ofrecido a cargarle lo que había sobrado de los ingredientes y de alguna manera se sentía mimado.

\- Pues... me gusta mucho, creo que es como tú dices con el tiempo me acostumbraré - sonrió.

\- Allen! - se escuchó la voz de Leno frente a ellos - H-hoy no viniste al club, estábamos esperando por ti - sin que se lo hubiera esperado ahora estaba allí Leno con una expresión de tristeza.

\- Leno yo...- las palabras se atoraban en su garganta.

\- Su acuerdo con Walker era temporal - dijo seriamente y Leno lo vio impactado.

\- Pero creí que ya eras parte del club, que te habías entusiasmado con la actuación.

\- sí... fue divertido, y me gustó ayudarles, pero me uniré al club de repostería - dijo Allen apretando la correa de la bolsa de ingredientes.

\- pero... - los ojos de Leno comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos

Link miró a Allen, sus ojos le decían "tú puedes" y eso lo hizo cobrar valor.

\- Estoy seguro de que estarán bien, te tienen a ti y debe haber muchos chicos con ganas de unirse - dijo palmeando a Leno en el hombro

\- sí, pero... pero yo quería actuar contigo de nuevo! - dijo soltándose a llorar

\- lo siento, pensaba decirles en la siguiente reunión.

\- Fue por lo que hice no? - dijo Leno con su voz llorosa.

\- N-no tiene que ver con eso, es solo que creo que actuar no es lo mío y creo que en la cocina puedo descubrir y aprender otras cosas de mi - leno vio su dedo con la bandita.

\- Entiendo... - dijo algo triste limpiando las lágrimas, se sentía algo patético - Pero te has cortado, ¿no? esta mañana no tenías eso?

\- Fue un pequeño accidente, pero aprenderé - movió su mano como si nada - Prometo ir mañana para hablar con los chicos sobre esto...

\- No hará falta - dijo Leno algo dolido - La verdad es que ya no importa - Allen le miró confundido - El club de teatro será disuelto.

\- por qué? - dijo Allen sorprendido

Link pensó que tal vez era una treta de Leno para hacer a Allen desistir.

\- Los chicos que se unieron querían trabajar contigo, si se van, no tendremos suficientes miembros. Simplemente se acabó - dijo Leno dándose la vuelta y corriendo hacia la escuela.

Fue como si una roca cayera sobre Allen, no había pensado en las consecuencias de su partida.

\- No es justo que traten de hacerte responsable por no hacer bien su trabajo como club - dijo Link tomando la bolsa de las manos de Allen y poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Me hace sentir mal que tengan que cerrar su club.

\- Exageran-lo interrumpió- Ellos podrán sacarlo adelante, así que no te preocupes tanto- Allen trataba de animarse con las palabras de Link, pero la culpa estaba allí sobre él.

En el pasillo vio a Kanda que volvía de los baños, al parecer sus actividades en el club de kendo habían terminado antes. Kanda tenía una vista de águila y enseguida noto la cortada en la mano de Allen.

\- qué le hiciste al Moyashi? - dijo enfrentándose a Link

\- nada, me corté partiendo limones - dijo Allen tomando a Kanda del brazo ignorando su aura defensiva - gracias por todo Link, nos vemos más tarde - dijo Allen obligando a Kanda a caminar hacia el lado contrario.

Link suspiró y fue a la cocina para lavar los utensilios. Al menos tenía una victoria, si Leno dejaba de hacerse la víctima, Allen estaría a gusto con él, en el club de repostería.

Kanda no parecía muy convencido con la respuesta que le había dado, incluso lo quería llevar a la enfermería a esas horas -Estoy bien, solo es una cortada baKanda, no entiendo porque todos actúan como si fuera a morir-Kanda lo soltó al ver la cara de enojo del Moyashi.

-No morirás, pero se nota que eres un descuidado Moyashi y pareces que andas de mal humor -lo tomo del rostro para verlo con detenimiento.

-Es una tontería, bueno ya sabía que pasaría, le dije a Leno que ya no asistiría al club de teatro y lloro.

-Era de esperarse. - Si, pero... Leno dijo que ahora el club de teatro cerraría.

Kanda levantó una ceja incrédula. Leno era un niño mimado, se esperaba un berrinche aún si Allen se quedaba en el club.

\- no lo creo - dijo Kanda restándole importancia - seguro lo dijo para hacerte sentir mal, y lo logró.

\- no creo que fuera capaz

\- El besucón está haciendo berrinche, ya se le pasará - Kanda odiaba que el Moyashi lo defendiera - Y si estás intranquilo, pregúntale a alguno de los otros tarados - dijo conduciéndolo a su habitación.

\- Iré ahora mismo, no me puedo quedar así - dijo tratando de tomar camino hacia el cuarto de Lavi.

\- No, ahora me toca a mí - dijo besándolo

Allen sonrió un poco después de ese beso y se dejó llevar a la habitación de Kanda.

Pero cuando abrieron la puerta, Alma estaba esperándolos con cara de morir por dentro.

Alma se aclaró la voz ganado su atención, Allen se sonrojo separándose de Kanda.

-Pensé que te irías a dar una vuelta-dijo Kanda como si nada.

-Lamento arruinarles el momento chico, pero hay algo que debo decirles- se levantó para cerrar la puerta con seguro.

-Escúpelo- dijo Kanda sin mucha paciencia.

-Allen no es mi intención hacerte sentir mal, pero esto tiene que ver contigo- dijo Alma mirando seriamente al albino y Allen lo vio algo confundido-Es sobre tu club de fans.

\- ¿Tengo un club de fans?

Kanda de inmediato se erizó como gato amenazado.

* * *

 **NOTAS: y llegamos a la parte tétrica de todo este asunto xD ¿que hará Allen respecto a su club de fans locos?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Academia del amor**

 **Por Katou Yuu**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, AU, mas drama**

 **DISCLAIMER: D. Gray -man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

\- Bueno, ese es el problema, más que un club de fans parece una secta - dijo Alma angustiado - esta tarde fui a una de las reuniones, me invitó Lavi.

\- lo sabía, ese tipo está mal de la cabeza - dijo Kanda acercando las sillas y colocándolas frente a Alma.

\- No puedo tener un club de fans - dijo Allen algo divertido con la idea - ni siquiera lo hice bien en la obra de teatro.

\- No es por la obra, es más por ser... tú - Alma hablaba bajito, como si temiera que las paredes escucharan - La reunión fue... - suspiró - bastante extraña. Dieron un informe de tus actividades, hablaron de ustedes como pareja, trataron como motivo de alerta tu inminente cambio al club de repostería...

-Para ellos eres como un dios, -Allen sintió un escalofrió en su espalda.

-Entonces Leno está en ese club?

-Si, él y gran parte del club de teatro, incluso hay chicos que han dejado sus clubes para asistir a este.

-¿Quien está a cargo? -pregunto Kanda tratando controlarse para no ir matando gente por los pasillos,

-Sobre eso... nadie sabe quién lo fundo-Kanda entrecerró sus ojos algo incrédulo -Es lo que dicen, un día vieron un salón de clases con el cartel del nombre del club, pero no había ningún responsable por ello, los chicos comenzaron a congregarse ahí, ya que muchos admiraban a Allen, pero no era algo que expresaban libremente, así que ahí tienen la libertad que ellos quiera.

\- es una estupidez - dijo Kanda rodando los ojos

\- pues si... es muy raro... - dijo Allen totalmente incómodo.

-me van a escuchar - dijo Kanda levantándose de la silla - les haré entender a golpes que el Moyashi no está disponible

\- no - dijo Alma tomándolo del brazo - en verdad es extraño, pero no creo que alguno de ellos lo quiera como novio, simplemente te quieren disponible - dijo mirando a Allen.

\- Solo quieren adorarte, muchos de ellos no se atreverían a tener algo contigo, solo se conforman con eso.

\- ¿Entonces no son peligrosos? - preguntó Allen algo dudoso.

\- No suelen tomar acciones, pero creo que ya saben lo que pasó con la alarma de incendios - dijo Alma muy serio - Pero el que realmente me preocupa, eres tú Yuu.

\- Yo? como si algunos de esos tarados pudieran hacerme frente.

\- no les agradas, Yuu. No quieren que estés con Allen... Simplemente no lo aceptan. Tal vez son unos cobardes por separado, pero juntos, más que nada, no son cuerdos. - dijo Alma preocupado-los enfrentaré y ya - dijo Kanda convencido Alma no se podía quedar tranquilo. Miró a Allen y dudó.

\- podrías hablarles? ¿Pedirles que se disuelvan? O hacer un trato con ellos...- supongo que sí, saber del club no me gusta - dijo Allen tomando la mano de Kanda.

\- Hablaré con ellos.

\- Te acompañaré - dijo Kanda apretando su mano.

\- No - dijo Allen cortante - Esto lo tengo que hacer yo.

\- Yo lo acompañaré - dijo Alma buscando calmar a Kanda quien no parecía de acuerdo con quedar fuera de esto.

\- se supone que estoy dentro del grupo, si tu llegas nadie se va a revelar - dijo Alma suspirando.

\- estaré cerca - dijo Kanda parándose en la puerta

Allen y Alma salieron de la habitación y caminaron hacia la de Lavi, pues según Alma, era el que parecía menos loco. Allen no sabía a lo que se enfrentaría, en realidad no le parecía tan grave como Alma lo pintaba, pero si se estaban metiendo con Kanda o querían hacerlo, no podía dejar que avanzaran.

Lavi abrió la puerta con la sonrisa de siempre, los hizo pasar y Allen de inmediato reveló su preocupación. Lavi le dijo que sólo había iniciado como diversión, que había discusiones y algunos intercambiaban fotos de él, pero que últimamente los chicos de tercero se habían puesto intensos respecto a su relación con Kanda.

Lavi estaba algo incomodo hablando sobre el tema, aseguraba que no estaba tan involucrado como ellos, más solo observaba ya que nunca había estado en un grupo así.

\- Sobre Yuu, no sé si quieran tomar represalias contra él, aún los intimida, quizás si estuvieras con cualquier otro no hubieran dudado en actuar - explicó Lavi, después de todo Kanda infundía el miedo y el respeto en algunos.

\- ¿Entonces que debería decirles?

\- Yo no te recomendaría hablar con ellos - dijo Lavi algo desanimado - Creerán que eres manipulado por Kanda o que él tiene algo que ver. Deberíamos encontrar al fundador del club

\- ¿El fundador? pero nadie sabe... - replicó Alma.

\- Nadie sabe de quien se trata, pero hay quienes dicen que las actividades del club se hacer por deseos de esa persona, incluso que deja instrucciones a diferentes miembros del club, aunque yo no lo he comprobado en persona.

\- No hay manera de encontrarlo entonces... a menos que las instrucciones lleguen a nosotros - dijo Alma analizando la situación

\- La próxima reunión será en unos días - dijo Lavi suspirando cansado, no pensaba que un juego se pusiera tan raro - será en el salón del club de teatro.

\- entonces cerrarán? - dijo Allen sintiéndose culpable - es porque me voy a repostería?

\- No tiene nada que ver, de hecho, creo que es lo mejor, todos en teatro estaban por tenerte cerca. Y estaban pasando cosas raras... con Leno.

Lavi se acercó para hablarles más bajo.

\- Desde que sales con Kanda, está muy mal, enojado, como si todo le molestara. No ha venido a dormir aquí en los últimos días.

\- Ha sido mi culpa, he dejado que esto vaya muy lejos - dijo Allen aun sintiéndose culpable por todo lo que debía estar pasando con Leno, creía que todo se había solucionado, pero todo había empeorado.

\- No debes sentirte culpable Allen - dijo Alma colocando una mano en su hombro - Estas cosas suelen pasar. No siempre el amor es correspondido.

\- Tiene razón - lo apoyó Lavi - Aunque creo que eres el primer amor de Leno, nunca lo había visto actuar así por alguien - Alma se sintió incomodo pues parecía que Lavi echaba a perder de nuevo los pocos ánimos de Allen.

-Concentrémonos en lo que importa, Lavi y yo asistiremos a la junta, trataremos de descubrir quién es el fundador y así podremos desmantelar ese extraño grupo - Alma dijo animadamente - Quizás tú puedas hablar con esa persona para que se detenga - señaló a Allen quien asintió decidido a terminar con aquello.

El resto de la semana investigaron en la junta, Allen se unió formalmente a repostería y Kanda volvió de lleno a kendo. Al no haber mayor novedad, Allen comenzó a relajarse. Allen estaba tratando de montar la crema para decorar su postre. Link le había dado una receta básica pero su bizcocho ya tenía un buen rato en el horno y no se cocinaba.

\- no encendiste el horno Walker - dijo Link al acercarse por primera vez desde el inicio de la sesión.

\- ¡no! - dijo Allen revisando Los chicos del club comenzaban a salir apresurados, era viernes y algunos se iban a casa.

\- hornéalo ahora, me quedaré - dijo Link cansado, había hecho hojaldre ese día

Allen se disculpó por lo despistado que había resultado. Link le dio unos pastelillos que había realizado en el día para la espera del pastel que ahora comenzaba a hornearse.

Allen probó el pastelillo, estaba delicioso como era de esperarse quizás podría comer lo que Link le diera de comer sin dudarlo siquiera un poco. Por un momento se preguntó si Link sabia de su club de fans, no estaba seguro de comentarle, Link era un chico muy serio y apegado a las reglas no parecía el tipo de persona que asistiera a un grupo así.

\- Te molesta algo Walker? ¿le falta algo? - preguntó señalando el pastelillo.

\- No... Es delicioso... Es sólo que quiero preguntarte algo, pero no sé si sería correcto - dijo Allen dejando el pastelillo. Link tragó disimuladamente, lo tomaba por sorpresa y le asustaba que Allen se hubiera dado cuenta de sus sentimientos.

\- pregunta - dijo tratando de calmarse mirando su postre - no hay problema.

\- Es que... - comenzó a buscar las palabras correctas en su cabeza - He escuchado un extraño rumor.

\- ¿Un rumor?

\- Solo algo que oí en un pasillo, sobre un... club de fans... sobre mi - dijo algo nervioso.

Link se sobresaltó y le miró algo sorprendido, trato de desviar la mirada, pero Allen lo estaba viendo fijamente.

\- sabes algo, ¿no? - dijo Allen notando que lo estaba pensando demasiado.

\- Algo se - dijo Link resignándose a confesar.

-¿conoces al fundador? Estoy tratando de encontrarlo para hablar con él y que detenga esto. Es bastante extraño. - dijo Allen con preocupación.

\- sólo fui una vez - admitió Link con vergüenza. –

-¡¿en serio?! - dijo Allen totalmente sorprendido - ¿por qué fuiste? Link bajó la mirada.

\- no lo sé, pero no me pareció correcta la manera en que hablaban de ti, así que me fui.

-Ya veo.

-Fue más que todo curiosidad, tampoco estaba seguro de comentarte, ni sabía si te lo tomarías muy mal. - Es que es tan extraño, aún sigo sin creerlo, pero hay que detener todo esto. -Entiendo, pero... sobre el fundador no tengo idea, como te digo solo asistí una vez y no quede hasta el final. -dijo Link algo afligido por no ser de ayuda - Pero realmente piensas enfrentar al tipo que comenzó esa locura? - Lo hare- dijo decidido.

\- ¿Y si es Tyki? - dijo Link pues esa era su sospecha después de asistir a la junta

\- ¿qué? ¡no!, es decir... sé que es una mala persona, pero ni Lavi ni Alma lo han visto ah - dijo Allen apoyándose en la encimera

\- tendrás que considerarlo, después de todo, él estuvo tras de ti un buen rato y su comportamiento nunca ha sido el mejor - Link escuchó el temporizador del horno y le indicó a Allen que sacara el pastel.

\- lamento abrumarte con mis problemas - dijo Allen apenado y tratando de desmoldar.

\- tienes que esperar a que se enfríe un poco - dijo Link tocando su brazo para detenerlo - y no, no me abrumas, yo... estoy aquí... cuando quieras - trataba de no sonar romántico ni que se escuchara como un loco acosador.

-Gracias Link, eres un buen amigo- dijo Allen con una sonrisa y Link sentía que su corazón se estrujaba al oír la palabra "amigo" recordaba a algunos chicos hacer chistes sobre la friendzone pero se esperaba sufrirla. Trato de mantener su expresión seria, Allen ya parecía preocupado por aquello como para que el tuviera que agregarle otra carga en ese momento.

Como iban las cosas, no podría confesarse, simplemente la pasaría enseñándole a Allen a hacer postres.

Link y Allen volvían a la residencia cuando de camino se encontraron con Leno.

\- ¡Allen! - dijo saludando animado. Link y Allen saludaron - algunos chicos de teatro y yo pensamos que podríamos salir a algún lado mañana, sería como una reunión para despedirse del club ¿qué opinas? - dijo el chico algo apresurado.

\- ¡oh! lo siento, mañana por la mañana me voy con mis tíos, tiene semanas que no los visito - dijo Allen con una sonrisa, no de daba buena espina que los chicos de teatro estuvieran inmiscuidos y aunque Leno le agradaba, no quería que se prestara a malentendidos.

\- ¿bueno y si la hacemos esta noche?

Allen miró de reojo a Link, Allen no sabía si aceptar, sentía que Leno lo estaba acorralando - E-esta noche? pero no es muy repentino - Allen trataba de calmarse no quería sonar muy nervioso al respecto.

\- ¿Entonces no quieres venir? - los ojos de Leno se aguaron.

\- N-no es eso... yo... está bien iré - Leno sonrió y Link miró fríamente a Leno.

\- perfecto! Pasaré por ti en un rato - dijo leno corriendo a la residencia

\- ¿pero a donde iremos?! - dijo Allen desde lejos

\- ¡Saldremos! - dijo Leno con una enorme sonrisa- no debiste aceptar - dijo Link suspirando - será mejor que te acompañen tantos aliados como sea posible Allen ya se estaba lamentando. Llevaría a Kanda y a Link, pensó que Lavi y Alma ya estaban incluidos, pero cuando les dijo, recién se enteraban.

Kanda estaba molesto, se quejaba con el Moyashi por haber aceptado aun sabiendo que Leno estaba algo loco, no tuvo con más opción que aceptar acompañar al Moyashi.

Lavi parecía algo avergonzado ya que no esperaba que el club de teatro terminara siendo algo como esto - Quizás sea buen material para mi próxima historia - murmuró para sí mismo y Alma le dio un golpecito pues la situación era tan tensa entre todos los presentes - No hay que estar tan serio, será una fiesta de despedida, ¿no? para el club - no creía que alguien se atreviera a hacer algo con ellos ahí presentes.

\- Tiene razón, tampoco podemos llegar a la defensiva - dijo Alma.

Cuando Leno pasó y vio que todos irían, se molestó de inmediato.

\- pero ellos no son del club de teatro! - dijo Leno señalando a Kanda y Alma

\- pero será más divertido si se nos une más gente - dijo Allen- también voy yo - dijo Link sintiéndose algo ignorado.

\- no pueden ir - dijo Leno.

\- bueno, entonces el Moyashi no va- dijo Kanda con ganas de tomar a Leno por el cuello. Las cosas se encendían, el argumento de Leno se basaba en el club de teatro y sus miembros, Kanda se defendía con la evidencia de lo besucón que era Leno. Link ofreció llevar pastel para aportar algo como colados. Allen veía pasar todo y trataba de pararlo, Leno ya estaba a punto de llorar.

\- no te atrevas, besucón manipulador - dijo Kanda al ver que se frotaba los ojos.

\- ¡¿Como me dijiste?! - Leno chilló enojado.

\- Besucón manipulador - dijo Kanda con frialdad y Leno estaba claramente ofendido.

\- Ya basta Kanda! - Allen trató de detenerlo - Leno, realmente no puedes hacer una excepción? - dijo Allen tratando de razonar con él.

Leno se sentía acorralado, Lavi se paró a su lado colocando la mano en su hombro - Vamos, no pasa nada, son nuestros amigos.

\- T-tienes razón - dijo Leno luego de unos minutos de tensión - Disculpen mi comportamiento tan grosero.

Pero algo le decía a Kanda que no lo lamentaba. Link y Alma pensaron que tal vez Leno era el fundador. Todos salieron, Leno echaba humo cada vez que Allen miraba a Kanda y link miraba a otro lado con las muestras de afecto. Llegaron a un karaoke y ya un puñado de chicos los esperaba, todos murmuraron ante la presencia de Kanda. Alma se dio cuenta de que todos eran miembros del club de Allen y no sabía si el que su amigo estuviera ahí era bueno o malo. El ambiente era tenso, incómodo. Alguien comenzó a pasar la música y todos pidieron que Allen cantara. Kanda no reaccionó bien, pero trataba de no ser grosero por el bien de Allen.

Allen algo incomodo tomó el micrófono, todos hicieron silencio como si fuera a dar el discurso más importante del mundo,

\- No me sé la letra de muchas canciones, ¿es necesario que lo haga? - quería huir.

\- Todos lo haremos, será divertido - dijo Leno tomando otro micrófono - ¿Si quieres comienzo yo? - Allen asintió y Leno se aclaró su voz para entonar una hermosa melodía.

Allen aprovecho que Leno había sorprendido a todos con su voz y se movió discretamente fuera del centro de atención.

\- ¿no vas a cantar Moyashi? - dijo Kanda molestándolo - es para tus fans.

Allen lo miró feo y sintió un ligero tirón en el brazo, Leno lo devolvía al centro y le indicaba con los ojos que era su turno de entrar en la canción. Allen estaba rojo, pero siguió la letra lo mejor que pudo y tratando de conservar el tono de Leno dejando impresionados a todos. Al terminar, le pidieron que cantara de nuevo pero estaba demasiado rojo como para decir que sí.

\- Moyashi, no sabía que podías cantar así - dijo Kanda contento de haberlo escuchado.

\- no te burles - dijo incrédulo de sus habilidades- no me burlo, lo hiciste muy bien - dijo Kanda y besó a Allen en los labios, situación que tensó a todos.

Kanda lo había hecho casi de manera inconsciente, quizás si tenía el gen del mal, porque no dudaría en restregarles en su cara que el Moyashi era suyo.

Lavi tomó el micrófono y comenzó a entonar una desafinada canción, ganado los aplausos de otros, Alma suspiró con alivio al ver que se habían distraído.

\- ¡Yuu, vas a hacer que nos maten! - dijo Alma en un susurro.

\- Tsk, que se jodan -respondió cuidando de no alzar mucho la voz.

\- ¿Quieren algo de beber? - Leno se acercó con unos vasos y algo de ponche de frutas en la mano. Alma asintió y Kanda rodó los ojos, Leno le sirvió un vaso a cada uno, anunciando que harían un brindis.

Kanda miraba dudoso su vaso, todos habían alzado los suyos, Allen bebió y todos los demás le siguieron. Alma pensaba que no estaba tan mal, Leno explico que lo había hecho especialmente para hoy y entonces los presentes comenzaron a sentirse mareados, Allen notaba como su vista se hacía borrosa y todo se movía a su alrededor, ¿qué estaba pasando? ya no pudo mantenerse consciente.

Cuando despertó, el cuerpo le pesaba terriblemente, se sentía como si hubiera corrido kilómetros y apenas lograba enfocar lo que tenía enfrente. Algo andaba mal, pensó de inmediato que había sido la bebida.

-ya despertó - dijo alguien tras de él. Una sombra se fue acercando de la entrada hacia él, ahora recordaba, el rechinido de la puerta abriéndose y el azote de esta era lo que lo había despertado. Sus cabellos estaban sobre su rostro, pero cuando trató de mover la mano descubrió que estaba amarrado. Estaba en una cama y sus manos habían sido atadas a la cabecera.

Quería gritar por ayuda, pero estaba amordazado, ¿que estaba ocurriendo? vio la sombra acercarse y pudo reconocer a Leno con una expresión tan fría que le hizo tener escalofríos.

\- Te quitare la venda de la boca si prometes ser un buen chico Allen-había dibujado una sonrisa en su rostro como habitualmente lo hacía, pero en esa situación no le auguraba nada bueno, solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y Leno procedió a cumplir su parte.

-¿D-donde estoy? ¿dónde están los demás? - pregunto algo asustado y Leno puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

\- no, no los menciones, no importan ahora - dijo Leno sentándose a su lado.

Apartó los mechones de cabello de su rostro y lo miró como si contemplara su rostro, le sonrió y rio emocionado.

\- sé que esto puede asustar al principio, pero puedo asegurarte de que nadie aquí está tratando de dañarte, todos te admiramos y lo único que queremos es cuidar de ti - dijo Leno mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

\- entonces por qué me has atado? - dio Allen tratando de calmarse

\- Kanda te ha convencido de cosas que están mal, primero debes conocer a alguien y después de eso, seguro que no necesitaremos atarte, querrás quedarte con nosotros por voluntad.

\- De qué hablas?! los demás están bien? ¿dónde están? - dijo Allen con preocupación tratando de no mencionar a Kanda, sin embargo temía que lo hubieran lastimado.

\- concéntrate en lo que va a ocurrir ahora, pronto todo dejará de tener importancia.

\- A-a que te refieres? ¿qué piensan hacer conmigo? - Allen no podía negar que estaba algo asustado, no sabía que tan lejos podían ellos en su locura.

\- Ah! ya llegó - dijo Leno desviando la atención de Allen al hombre que ahora entraba por la puerta, Allen se estremeció no era un estudiante, si bien tuvo que hacer memoria porque su rostro le parecía conocido, lo había visto durante la planificación del festival como parte de la junta directiva.

\- De seguro debes estar desconcertado con mi presencia aquí Allen - el hombre se acercó y Leno se apartó dándole su lugar al lado de Allen.

\- S-sr. Apocryphos...?

\- veo que recuerdas mi nombre, buen chico - le acarició la mejilla y Allen se tensó.

\- o tienes qué temer. Comprendo que te sorprenda la situación, a mí también me tomó por sorpresa descubrir que alguien tan joven podía demostrarme lo que es el verdadero amor - dijo el hombre tomando el rostro de Allen y besando su mejilla.

\- no... - dijo Allen al sentir los labios del hombre tan cerca.

\- ya veo, así que era tal como imaginaba, no te agrada que sea mayor - dijo el hombre apartándose y frotándose la barbilla con molestia - por eso elegía a Leno, él es digno de ti y aun así lo rechazaste.

El hombre se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la habitación tratando de calmarse. Estaba molesto por el rechazo de Allen, pero no podía enojarse con él.

\- A-a que te refieres?

\- Traté de elegir a la persona más adecuada para estar a tu lado, querido Allen, te he estado vigilando por mucho tiempo - Allen sintió un escalofrío en su espalda.

\- M-mucho tiempo? - no estaba seguro si quería saber la respuesta.

\- Así es, estuve esperando pacientemente por ti, ¿no te me recuerdas? - dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro - Siempre esperé que salieras de casa, que abandonaras la protección de tus tíos. Por eso uno de mis subordinados llevó aquella sugerencia tan tentadora que era esta academia, sabíamos que no te resistirías.

\- ¡¿Quién es usted?! ¡¿está loco?! - Allen trató de forcejear con los amarres.

\- El amor podría compararse con la locura querido Allen, podría decirse que eso me ha producido el conocerte.

\- Q-que van a hacer conmigo?! - Allen veía desesperado a su alrededor, Leno no decía ni hacía nada, junto a los otros a su alrededor.

\- tomaré lo que merezco, por todos estos años de dedicación, amor y devoción hacia ti - dijo el hombre haciendo una seña para que el resto de los chicos salieran y colocando su mano sobre el pecho de Allen. Sólo Leno se había quedado esperando en la puerta, como si le hubieran prometido algo que estaba ansioso por obtener.

\- si fuera cierto lo que dices, no estaría amarrado, no me habrías tenido que drogar y ni tampoco habrías manipulado a Leno. Jamás aceptaría nada de una persona como tu - dijo Allen luchando por zafarse de los amarres.

\- Tampoco de Leno, y era tu amigo ¿Tienes idea de cómo lo hiciste sentir? Lo ilusionaste y luego te fuiste con la peor persona. A él si lo dejas tocarte ¡¿por qué?! - dijo molesto bajando por el cuerpo de Allen.

\- Suélteme! Leno es mi amigo, pero nunca tuve ese tipo de sentimientos hacia el! creí que lo habíamos aclarado - trató de encontrar con la mirada a Leno, pero este no los veía a los ojos - Kanda es la persona que amo! ¿nadie lo puede entender? - gritó y eso hizo enojar mucho al hombre frente a él.

\- ¿La persona que amas? ¿y qué hay de los que te aman a ti? eres muy egoísta Allen - su mano comenzó a desabrochar sus pantalones y Allen trataba de moverse desesperado queriendo evitar el contacto a toda costa.

\- ¡Ustedes están locos, no pueden forzarme a esto!

\- Podemos solucionarlo - dio un chasquido a sus dedos y vio como uno de los chicos arrastraba por la puerta a alguien y lo dejaba caer descuidadamente al suelo, pudo reconocer a Kanda ahí tirado, aun parecía inconsciente, aunque tenía algunos golpes y algo de sangre en su rostro.

Allen quiso levantarse e ir hacia Kanda, gritó su nombre, pero no hubo respuesta. Kanda estaba en el suelo como un muñeco de trapo.

\- después de lo que te hizo, cualquier castigo es poco - dijo el hombre pateando a Kanda, o lo que Allen temía que sólo fuera su cuerpo.

\- él no me hizo nada! - dijo Allen jalando la cabecera - yo quería que me lo hiciera!

\- Muy mal Allen, ambos deben recibir un castigo- dijo el hombre tomando de su cabellera a Kanda quien apenas reaccionaba y abría sus ojos tratando de enfocar algo.

\- Déjenlo! - Allen movía con fuerza sus manos lastimándose con la soga.

\- Moyashi...- escapó de los labios de Kanda quien parecía aturdido, el hombre lo pateó y Kanda se quejó lastimeramente en el suelo, se acercó a él y colocó su pie sobre su hombro.

\- Creo que aún no ha sanado, será una lástima perder a alguien tan talentoso - dijo con malicia aplicando fuerza en su pie.

Kanda apretó los ojos sin comprender lo que ocurría del todo. El tipo tomó el brazo de Kanda y o jaló mientras hacía presión. Allen el gritaba que lo dejase en paz, Kanda se quejaba sin poder apartarse, toda la habitación se llenó con gritos hasta que todos escucharon un crujido y Kanda maldijo por su hombro.

\- Déjalo! haré lo que quieras, ¡sólo déjalo ir! - gritó Allen haciendo que la cabecera chocara contra la pared ruidosamente mientras pataleaba sobre la cama.

\- no Allen, no por él. - dijo el hombre pateando a Kanda en el pecho - no te estoy pidiendo un sacrificio, te pido que nos aceptes, que me aceptes, Kanda ya no existe.

\- lo haré! ¡lo que quieras! me voy a quedar contigo! debí escoger a Leno! - dijo Allen sin poder evitar que la voz se le quebrara.

Allen lloró desesperado esperando que el hombre dejara a Kanda, este sonrió y soltó a Kanda, Kanda apenas estaba consciente por el dolor en su hombro.

-Buen chico Allen- dijo el hombre y Kanda apenas pudo susurrar el nombre del albino. Allen vio horrorizado como había sacado una navaja la clavaba en el pecho de Kandan - Es su castigo- dijo como si nada limpiando algo de sangre de sus manos, Allen veía como Kanda se desangraba y apenas respiraba.

-Por qué?! les dije que los aceptaba!

\- No podemos perdonar a un simple pecador querido Allen, pero tranquilo seremos condescendientes contigo.

Allen lloraba y se retorcía tratando de alcanzar a Kanda. Aquel hombre se subió a la cama y estaba intentando besarle. Le tomó la cara con ambas manos y se sentó sobre su estómago para evitar que se moviera. Le besó y Allen respondió con una mordida que le hizo llevarse la mano a la boca, su labio estaba sangrando.

\- ¡No Allen, NO! - dijo el hombre sacando un pañuelo y limpiándose el labio - por qué me obligas a hacer esto? - levantó la mano y le dio una bofetada a Allen, tan fuerte que su mano quedó marcada en rojo sobre su mejilla y su labio se abrió.

\- ¡¿Qué hace? ¡¿por qué lo golpea?! - dijo Leno alarmado

\- Es parte de su castigo, si quiere ser tratado con amor, ¡debes mostrarme amor!

Allen sentía que su mejilla dolía, escucho lo que ese sujeto decía, no evitar reír, como si eso fuera a pasar.

\- Te estas portando mal Allen, ¿quieres que traigamos y juzguemos a los otros pecadores? - sus ojos se abrieron a no más poder de recordar a los demás -Quieres que los castiguemos? - Allen negó frenéticamente con su cabeza de solo imaginarse que lastimarían a más gente inocente.

\- ¡L-le corresponderé, no les hagan daño!

-¿Esa es la respuesta correcta? -Pregunto con algo de decepción, Allen lo vio con temor.

-Y-yo lo amo a usted, a nadie más, lo aceptare, ¡lo amare! - grito desesperado y el hombre sonrió diciéndole que era un buen chico, volvió a besarle.

Sentía que su estómago se revolvía, pero trataba de corresponder ese beso, poco a poco sentía como se quedaba sin aire, si cuerpo comenzaba a doler de manera inesperada. como si todas sus células gritaran.

No se sentía como un beso de Kanda. Ni siquiera se sentía como un beso. Tenía la sensación de ser arrastrado hacia el hombre sobre él, como si todo su cuerpo estuviera tratando de entrar por su boca.

El hombre se separó, pero la sensación seguía ahí, abrió los ojos y descubrió que su vista estaba nublada. Su cuerpo dolía como si hubiese estado peleando. Frente a él se encontraba una criatura blanca, con forma humana, pero con un aspecto que no lo era.

\- Moyashi! - escuchó que alguien gritaba, se sentía tan lejano, no tenía las fuerzas como para apartar su vista de aquella criatura frente a el que solo se limitó a sonreírle de manera siniestra, mientras colocaba su mano en su rostro, de inmediato reaccionó apartándose de el pero este se lo impidió tomándole del brazo, su brazo ahora se había deformado, las plumas no dejaban de brotar descontroladamente.

\- Muy mal Allen, si tan solo te hubieras quedado dormido - le escuchó decir y se estremeció, repentinamente el brazo de esa criatura había sido cortado liberándole, pudo ver a Kanda quien empuñaba su inocencia.

\- Pero qué demonios estas haciendo Moyashi?!- le gritó furioso

Allen trató de regresar hacia Kanda para atacar, pero el apócrifo lo había atacado y lanzado contra la pared. Estaba desorientado, era como si se hubiera ido de la realidad por días. Vio a él apócrifo regresar, a Kanda tratando de partirlo con su mugen y al cardenal, o lo que había parecido ser, darle un golpe en el estómago que lo hizo escupir sangre. Link estaba inconsciente al otro lado del callejón.

\- Vete Moyashi! -gritó Kanda.

Allen no se podía mover, sintió un brazo que tiraba con fuerza de el - Tenemos que irnos, ¡Allen! - era Johnny que estaba algo golpeado frente a él.

\- J-Johnny? - aun no era del todo consciente de que estaba ocurriendo, seguía confundido, todavía no procesaba que todo aquello no había sido real.

Escuchó a Kanda gritar mientras el apócrifo colocaba sus manos en su cabeza provocando que unas plumas comenzaran a brotar de sus ojos, Allen quiso ir a ayudar a Kanda, pero Johnny lo arrastró con el diciéndole que debían salir de allí, Allen apenas pudo ver como Kanda hacia un último esfuerzo para detener al apócrifo. No podía dejarlo allí y simplemente huir.

Johnny le tomó la mano y lo arrastró. No tenía fuerzas, sentía que no se movía, pero poco a poco veía más cerca la calle.

\- regresemos! - le dijo a Johnny - Kanda y Link siguen ahí! - dijo sin poder evitar que la voz se le quebrara.

\- no podemos! - dijo Johnny jalándolo.

Allen sintió como le fallaban las piernas e hizo caer a Johnny con él.

\- vete - dijo Allen tratando de ponerse de pie para regresar - me quiere a mí - dijo apoyándose en la pared y gritándole para llamar su atención.

Johnny trató de hacerlo correr de nuevo, Kanda maldijo su estupidez. El apócrifo detuvo su marcha hacia él.

\- Lo siento, no podemos dejar que te lo lleves - dijo una voz conocida.

Alzó la mirada encontrando al Conde Milenario en la entrada del callejón.

Johnny tembló al verle avanzar hacia ellos con esa sonrisa cínica. Kanda maldijo entre dientes, Allen estaba exhausto, trataba de buscar una manera de escapar y salvarlos a todos.

\- El decimocuarto me pertenece - anunció el Conde atando al apócrifo. Allen estaba confundido, pero trató de hacer uso de sus pocas fuerzas.

\- Ve por Link, yo ayudaré a Kanda, tenemos que salir mientras están distraídos - Johnny estaba asustado, pero asintió agarrando a Link pasando su brazo por su hombro, algunos escombros cayeron cerca, creía que moriría, pero Link los había apartado con uno de sus pergaminos.

Allen trató de alcanzar a Kanda esquivando los escombros que el conde y el apócrifo esparcían por todos lados. Estaba demasiado cansado y cuando llegó a Kanda, tuvo que activar su Crown Clown para protegerlo, un segundo después se había desplomado.

\- Moyashi idiota... - dijo Kanda empujándolo - debías huir.

\- tiene razón, chico - dijo Tyki atravesando la pared del edificio

Los gritos de la gente se escuchaban a lo lejos, todos huían de la destrucción que el conde causaba.

\- muchos humanos van a morir por tu culpa - dijo Tyki tratando de levantar a Allen.

-No podía dejarles aquí- dijo Allen refiriéndose a Link y Kanda.

-Tendrás hacerlo, no estarás seguro en más ningún lado que con nosotros chico-Allen se trató de zafar de su agarre, Kanda apenas se ponía a levantar trataba de alcanzar a Mugen.

-No sean tan testarudo chico- Tyki se quejó apretando su agarre. Kanda trato de cortar a Tyki torpemente - Vamos chico haces las cosas más difíciles, tienes que estar con los tuyos - Allen negó fervientemente trato de activar a clown Crown, pero esta comenzó a salirse de control, tuvo que contener nuevamente el poder de su inocencia - Seria más fácil si te deshicieras de ese brazo-comento Tyki despectivamente, nuevamente más escombros comenzaron a caer - Bueno no tengo tiempo para jugar chico, nos vamos. -lo tomo del brazo Kanda trato de atacarlo, pero entonces una descarga eléctrica ataco el cuerpo de Allen repentinamente.

Kanda supo que era culpa de esas malditas esposas, el albino no pudo mantenerse consciente y Tyki lo tomo en sus brazos.

\- Vaya, los humanos sí que inventan cosas extrañas. Nos vemos samurái, si es que sobrevives.

Tyki tomó a Allen, lo cargó y lo sacó del callejón. Los otros Noah se reunieron con él.

Allen apenas estaba consciente. Pensaba en el extraño sueño que había tenido, en lo feliz que se había sentido por un momento.

¿Dónde había estado? Si lo pensaba, el lugar, la ropa, las situaciones, todo había sido extraño. Había estado con Kanda a solas, había vuelto a compartir con sus amigos, no estaban en guerra.

No podía evitar querer que aquel fuera el mundo real a excepción de los extraños sucesos que se había suscitado, pero su realidad era tan fría y oscura, no era capaz de descifrar que era en realidad, el mismo era un misterio, quería seguir creyendo que podía ser un exorcista. Ya no tenía fuerzas para huir de Tyki, escucho a Kanda gritar su nombre, era la segunda vez que lo llamaba así, sin ese "Moyashi" de por medio. Una puerta se abrió y supo que ya no podía huir.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FIN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **NOTAS: final loco como el choque de un tren ;) espero que hayan disfrutado esta loca historia que cada ves se iba torciendo más y más, aunque el final Yullen no fue feliz.**

 **Nos leemos en las siguientes historias.**


End file.
